A Pair of Half breeds
by Sharpsnout
Summary: Remus Lupin's nephew enters Hogwarts along with Harry, Ron, and Hermione, but he has to keep his itentity a secrete why? Chap. 22 up please READ REVIEW
1. A father lost

Disclaimer: Its been gone for a while but now its back up!!!!! Ownership….. I own nothing, 'cept Cameron and Sam. JK Rowling owns the rest.

Felicity: excuse me?

(groans)

Sorry Felicity, um Serena, Jade, and the hairball belong to my friend Clear Shadow.

Felicity: Hairball?!

WELL UM yeah enjoy the story everyone. I really hope you like it!

************************************************************************

The morning sun shone into the room through the glass window, it crept from the wall to the floor and stretched until it reached a bed. It climbed up the bed and shone onto the boy lying under the covers. The boy cringed as the light hit his face his head rolled back and forth as he lay still dreaming. 

"No, no dad, no please, come back, COME BACK, DON'T LEAVE, DAAAAAAAAAAAADDDDDDDDDDDD!" He screamed, the door to the room opened and a man stepped in. He walked to the bed and shook the boy's shoulders 

"Cam, Cameron wake up, its ok, you're ok, wake up!" he said loudly. The boy's eyes fluttered open as he looked around and looked into the face of the man kneeling next to his bed 

"Uncle Remus, what are you doing here?" he said sitting up, the moment he did though, a sharp pain ripped through his head, then traveled down his arm, all the way to his feet. He laid back down breathing heavy as the pain slowly stopped "Where's dad?" he inquired. The boys uncle's face fell, "Something happened," it wasn't a question. Remus nodded

             "Yesterday I received a owl from your dad. He warned me that muggle hunters where in the area, and, they where determined to catch a wolf that had killed some of there livestock. He was going to try and lead them away from the area…" he paused for a moment, "I rushed here as fast as I could, hoping to stop him, but by the time I got here Sam was already gone and so where you. All there was was a note from you saying you had gone to look for Sam and not to worry you'd be right back." Cameron looked confused.

"I don't remember any of this" 

"I followed the sounds of voices, one of which was Sam, I don't really know what happened Cam, but by the time I got to your dad, he was barley alive." Cameron didn't say anything. This couldn't be happening. This wasn't real. He had to be dreaming still, "The hunters came back, and Sam told me just to get out of there, to find you. You must have transformed on your own to either hide or escape them, but they still found you and had knocked you unconscious. They left you on the road and went back to Sam. A young woman, her… _ugh_… cat and her dog found you. She took you to her house and cared for your wounds as best as she could. She told me that you'd still have some pain but you'd mend you've been out since I brought you back." Cameron frowned, trying to remember….

_"Poor little thing, he's fevered."_

_"Woof! Woof!"_

_"No Jade he is _not_ a werewolf."_

_"Woof!!"_

_"She's right, he does smell like one…maybe he's half?"_

_"Think so? Well, maybe. I wonder how he got here. There hasn't been anything _close _to a werewolf around here. Ah well. Better bring him home."_

_"Woof?"_

_"What do you mean why?" the bodiless voice was annoyed, "It's only a little kid!" Cameron was gently lifted and carried off as he slipped back into the depths of sleep. When he awoke again he was in a soft bed tucked underneath a Hippogriff-down comforter._

_"He's waking up…" Cameron opened his eyes, yelped and shut them again. Where were his glasses? He suddenly became very frightened and started thrashing about, allowing his instincts to control him. A pair of hands pushed his shoulders down firmly._

_"Little one! Calm down I won't hurt you!"_

_"Try singing."_

_"Sin- Felicity if you're joking-"_

_"Just do it."_

_"Mornie utulie…/believe and you will find your way…/mornie alantie…/a promise lives within you now…" the sound was so calming that Cameron couldn't help but relax. His instinct told him to keep struggling, but it was if a warm fuzzy cloud surrounded his brain. Was this what his father had warned him about? Was this siren magic? It didn't seem to be as bad as his father said._

_"My glasses," was that _his_ voice? What was this girl _doing_ to him? "Where are they?"_

_"Oh these?" he felt the glasses slide onto his face and he opened his eyes, "I…fiddled with them a little. I hope you don't mind," Cameron blinked, normally he could barely see out of them, they were so dark but now he could see clear as day and they still blocked the light from the bedside lamp._

_"Woooow," the girl, no it was a woman, smiled._

_"You like?" Cameron nodded, bewildered, he'd never heard a grown-up talk like, well, like a kid, "Good. I'm glad. What happened little one?"_

_"I…I'm not…" she put a soothing hand on his forehead and he quieted._

_"I've had days like that. But then I'm a flake," Cameron offered a warm smile._

_"Are you…a…a siren?" she looked down, blushing._

_"Yeah, well half. Will you refuse my help?" _

_"I'm a half werewolf, will you refuse to help me?"_

_"No."_

_"But our kinds have always been at war," she shrugged._

_"Maybe…maybe prejudices stop with two people. Maybe it's time that sirens and werewolves should get along. Maybe we can change the opinions of our people. Maybe not. But then I'm only half and so are you so maybe we're exempt from these prejudices," she shrugged again, all former traces of maturity gone, "My name's Serena. I'm very pleased to meet you."_

_"I'm Cameron, and I'm pleased to meet you," Serena let out a grin that was pure impishness._

_"Cameron have you ever been healed by a siren's magic?"_

_"No."_

_"Oh goody, I haven't healed someone new in a loooooooong time!"_

_"Uh-oh…" Serena's grin brightened as she put a hand back on his forehead._

_"Oh yeah before I knock you out-"_

_"What?!?"_

_"-is there someone I can contact to come get you?"_

_"Yeah. My dad."_

_"What's his name? Felicity'll get him."_

_"I'll what?!?!" Cameron looked at the Siamese cat quizzically for a moment then shrugged._

_"His name's Samric," he began drifting back into sleep land._

_"Ok. He'll be here soon. For now just go to sleep," she began humming softly…_

"But where's my dad?!?" Cameron asked loudly, Remus put his hand on his nephew's fawn-colored hair. 

"I wont be able to replace Sam, but I promise I'll do my best."

 "Dads dead?" Cameron asked. He tried to process all of what his uncle was telling him, "No it can't be true, dad wouldn't have let himself get killed, he's still alive I know it!" Cameron shouted. 

He jumped out of bed and ran out the door. Lupin, after a moment's hesitation, followed. Cameron ran down the path in his bare feet. He was fast, but couldn't run as fast as he normally could because of the sharp pains that echoed through his body. He ran into the woods that surrounded his house. In the woods at a clearing was a patch of earth that had many footprints around it, buried in one of the footprints was a glint of something metal. It was a necklace with the family crest engraved on it, Cameron bent down and picked up the medallion, the chain was covered in dried blood. His dad always wore this he never took it off, because it belonged to his father and his father before that, all the way back to Cameron's ancestor. Cameron heard the sound of someone walking behind him; he turned to face his uncle 

"It's not true," Remus shook his head. 

"I wish it wasn't true, Cam, but it is," Cameron looked at the medallion then handed it to his uncle. 

"No I don't believe it. I still can't. I _won't_," Remus took the medallion 

"I'll hold onto it until you older, it rightfully belongs to you," Cameron shook his head.

"No, it belongs to dad. He'll come back; I know he'll come back! He promised he'd be right back!" Cameron shouted and took off running to the house.

************************************************************************

Well that's chapter 1…… *blinks* again. Er please review. Thanks a lot ppl!!! And please no flames


	2. Enter Serena and Dumbledore

Disclaimer: I own Cameron and Sam, Serena and the **hairball** belong to Clear Shadow. Thanks to those who already reviewed.  

************************************************************************

Later that night Cameron awoke to the sounds of voices coming from the kitchen, he followed the voices creeping quietly to the kitchen doorway, his uncle was sitting at the table looking tired and completely exhausted the other voice belonged to an older man with a long white beard, Cameron recognized him from somewhere but he couldn't remember where.  To his surprise Serena was also sitting there, Siamese cat in her lap, much to Remus's displeasure. She had a grim look on her face, exhaustion and pity vying for first place in her eyes.

"Remus, I am so sorry for your loss, Samric was a great wizard and a great man." The man sat down across from Remus "How's Cameron taking it?"

"About as well as someone could expect he's refusing to believe it, not even when he found the medallion in the woods covered with Sam's blood" Remus began taping the table, he stood up and began pacing in front of the table, Serena watched him silently following him with her light gray eyes. "What am I supposed to do Professor? How am I supposed to take care of him? How will I know what he needs? Cameron has gone through enough in his life to match a life time." 

Serena stood up and placed her hands on his shoulders. Cameron saw gray light around Serena's hands. She was calming him apparently. 

"And this, this just makes it worse. Sam was a great father, but I have no idea how to be one. I was always the younger brother, I left the older brother duties to Sam, I can be an uncle but I have no idea how to be a father, Cameron needs his father not his uncle."

"Right now you have to play both," Serena told him gently "Cameron is going to need you, regardless of what else he needs, he needs you as his uncle and he needs you to do your best as a father figure for him. He needs the only one he can count on now. Right now he needs you to be there for him. You both have rough times ahead and you will need each other to over come them," she looked sad, "Losing a father is hard. Still harder when you actually like your father…." She shook her head and appeared more cheerful as she sat back down. "Now on a more happier note. Has Cameron received his letter yet?" Remus sat down again and nodded.

 "The other day" he smiled the first smile he had smiled for the last couple days "Professor you should have heard Sam, 'Another Lupin attending Hogwarts' he said when he used the fire to contact me." Remus's face fell again "They where supposed to meet me in Diagon Alley tomorrow to get his supplies." The old man took a sip of tea "Professor Dumbledore" That's when Cameron remembered that man was Albus Dumbledore, headmaster at Hogwarts both Cameron's dad and uncle had attended same with Cameron's mom and grandparents all the way back to Hogwarts beginning. "I asked you here because there's something I need you to do for me you did so much for me when I was at Hogwarts, but now I have another favor to ask of you, for Cameron." Remus paused and took a deep breath, "Cameron's last name is written as Lupin in the school correct?" Dumbledore glanced at Serena who nodded sheepishly, Cameron guessed that the half-siren had been looking at documents that she shouldn't have been. "I think that it would be safer for Cameron if we changed his last name while he's at school"

 "What would you suggest we change it too?"

 "I was thinking maybe June's maiden name, Jenkins" 

Cameron couldn't stay quiet anymore 

"NO!" he shouted and stepped out of the corner, Serena's cat jumped a foot in the air, landed on Remus's head, and dug in her claws. Remus yelped, causing the cat to jump again, this time landing on the floor with an auditable *THWACK!* Serena began giggling so hard that she fell out of her chair. "I promise I wont say anything, nobody'll care that I'm a Lupin, Please Uncle Remus don't" Remus put his head down

 "I kind of figured you weren't asleep, come here and sit down" Remus pulled a chair out next to him and Cameron sat down, Serena was still laughing. "Cameron this is…" Remus started to say, 

"Yea I know, Professor Dumbledore and Serena," Cameron said nodding to Dumbledore. 

"How are you doing Cameron?" Dumbledore asked

 "Ok I guess" Cameron said shrugging his small shoulders. 

"How about some hot chocolate?" Dumbledore asked Cameron looked at him with curiosity, there wasn't any chocolate in the house, his dad had been allergic to it Cameron only had chocolate when he went over his uncles house, and he was pretty sure his uncle hadn't had a chance to grab a box of chocolate before rushing over. 

"Yea please"  

"Chocolate always seems to cheer me right up!" Dumbledore said with a smile

"Did I hear the word chocolate?" Serena had apparently overcome her giggles and was nonchalantly sitting in her chair as if nothing was amiss.

 Dumbledore gave a flick of his wand and right before Cameron appeared a mug of hot chocolate, Cameron took a sip, it was just the way he liked it, not to hot and not cold. 

"Thanks" Cameron said holding the warm cup tightly in his hands,

"Well Cameron we have much to discuss about your future" Dumbledore started "now its entirely up to you of course, but your uncle would like you to live with him, during the summer when your not at school, become your guardian in other words." 

Cameron liked that idea. Uncle Remus wouldn't replace his dad but he really liked the idea of living with him, his uncle was cool. Besides if his dad really was gone, Uncle Remus was the only family he had.

"But what about changing my name, I don't want to change it" 

"I know Cam, but its better if people don't know that you're a Lupin, people may begin to figure certain things out and I don't want you to go through that."

"I have a point for the 'mature adult's' side," Serena said, making her own hot chocolate, "My brother is a teacher there. He'll know you're connected to Mr. Lupin,"

"Who's your brother?" Remus wanted to know. Serena mumbled something unintelligible into her cup.

"Care to repeat that in English Serena?" Dumbledore asked. Serena whispered something so quietly that it was almost inaudible, but thanks to a werewolf's sharp hearing….

"Severus _Snape_ is your _brother_?" Serena blushed and ducked her head.

"Well…half brother…"

"Severus _Snape_ is your _brother_?" Remus repeated.

"Can we get back onto the subject?" Felicity asked, "Which was the kid's last name."

 "It would just be at school right as a cover up nothing else?" Cameron asked

            "Just to keep you safe" Cameron looked at his hands, 

"Only because you think its best, no other reason." He said

"Point for the kid," Serena murmured into her cup.

"All right now that that's settled, Remus, I sent a owl to Maxwell Tomas" Remus looked at Dumbledore 

"Max is back?" he asked 

"Yes, he took over the position for Jake Winkle, at the Ministry, he now is the Minister of the Department of magical regulation and regulation of the magical community." Dumbledore smiled "A rather high powerful position as you know"

 "So he's a Minister just like his father wanted. How's he doing? How's Patty? How's Dan?"

 "Wonderful all three are wonderful" Dumbledore said looking at Cameron, "and Dan is also attending Hogwarts this fall, also a first year." 

Cameron looked at Dumbledore. 

"I was worried about them, I mean after everything that happened with You-Know-Who rising and such they fled for America," Remus said.

 "Yes well they like most where frightened, but didn't want to go into hiding, and Max and Patty didn't find out about the Potters in till news had reached the United States almost 2 weeks after it happened. Both were quite devastated, as where you, Maxwell wanted to come back and help as soon as he heard, but when he wrote to me informing me he was planning on coming back and I told him it would probably be safer if he and Patty stayed in the US."  Remus nodded looking sad Cameron stayed quiet he had heard the stories, which had happened when he was only a baby. "Well yes anyways I sent a owl to Maxwell informing him of the circumstances, he thinks he may be able to pull a few strings and change Cameron's name at the Ministry for the time being, and I will discuss the change with Professor McGonagall, Remus, though you wish to keep Cameron's true identity a secrete, certain people must be told." Remus nodded "However, I will decide who is most trustworthy with that, Myself, Professor McGonagall, and Serena…I think…"

"Hey," she protested, "You know that I can keep a secret better than a Hippogriff."

"Hippogriffs can't talk," Remus told her she grinned happily.

"Exactly!"

" -and I think it would be wise for Madam Pomfrey to be informed also, that way she can be ready to treat Cameron if something happens." Dumbledore continued, apparently ignoring the fact that he had been interrupted.

 "I understand that Professor, but unlike me, it wont be necessary to take too many precautions, as with Sam, as long as Cameron doesn't look at the full moon he's safe." Cameron nodded

 "Yea and I promise not to transform on command. It probably scares people anyway" 

"I'll make sure he doesn't," Serena said cheerfully, Cameron and Remus gulped loudly, Dumbledore smiled and nodded

 "Yes of course I believe you but I still would like to inform Madam Pomfrey if something concerning Cameron's health regarding his werewolf side, you will want Madam Pomfrey to be prepared to treat him. Better safe then sorry" Remus nodded

 "You have a point Professor, yes it probably would wise if she be told." He said 

Cameron let out a yawn and tried too hide it, Dumbledore nodded again, 

"Yes well I best be heading off now, plenty to do for the start of school," he said winking at Cameron, who smiled a little, Dumbledore stood up. "Remus, I wish you the best of luck, and Cameron I will see you at the Banquet at the start of school" and with that Dumbledore disappeared. Serena shook her head, silver hair flying out of its bun.

"Goddess bless…" she muttered peevishly, "Anyway. Cameron, _Fluffy_," she disappeared as Remus sputtered,

"Fl-fluffy??? Who _is_ that girl?"

************************************************************************

Okie dokie now your turn please review. No flames!


	3. Diagon Alley

Disclaimer: I own Cameron, and Sam. Everythin else belongs to JK Rowling. 

*ahem* oh and Serena she belongs to my buddy Clearshadow. 

************************************************************

            It was a week later Remus and Cameron where in Diagon alley purchasing Cameron's school supplies. The painful memories of the days before where pushed far back in both Lupin's memories, too Cameron the funeral for his father was all a blur, he didn't want to remember, any of it. He didn't even notice who had attended. Cameron hadn't even stayed for the entire funeral, seconds before the casket was lowered into the grave next to his mother Cameron had taken off at a fast run, running faster then he had ever run. He knew he couldn't watch anymore, because it proved to him what he had been denying in his heart since he found out about his father's death, his father the only other half werewolf in the family, the leader of the Lupin clan, was really not coming back. He was truly an orphan.

            They stopped at Gringotts to get money; there wasn't a whole lot in the vault Cameron noticed.

 "Dad had some saved, its in our vault we can use that I know where it is I can get it" Cameron pointed out to Remus.

 "I know, but that's your money, its ok it's not a whole lot out of the vault." 

Cameron felt a wave of guilt sweep across him, he felt so guilty about imposing on his uncle like this. As if reading Cameron's thoughts Remus stopped on the steps in front of the bank and motioned for Cameron to do same, he did and looked down at his hands, "Cam listen to me, don't you worry about the money, you worry about, school, ok? And having a good time" he smiled "and trying to find passages in the school" Cameron grinned but he still looked worried "I don't want you worrying yourself sick, you've done it once before and trust me if you thought it was bad for you, it was worst for your dad and me." 

Cameron looked at his uncle 

"All right I promise" Remus nodded 

"That's better" he took the list of supplies out of his pocket, "lets see here what's on the list? Uniform: First year students will require: 1. 3 sets of plain work robes black, 2. 1 plain pointed hat black for day wear, 3. 1 pair of protective gloves dragon's hide or similar, 4. 1 winter cloak black, sliver fastenings. Books: _The Standard Book of Spells grade 1, __A History of Magic, __Magical Theory, __A beginners' Guide to Transfiguration, __One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi, __Magical Drafts and Potions, __Fantastic Beasts and Where too Find Them, __The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protections. Other equipment: 1 wand, 1 cauldron pewter standard size 2, 1 set glass or crystal phials, 1 telescope, 1 set brass scales and you can have a owl, toad, or a" Remus made a face _

"Cat," 

Cameron laughed, he wasn't too fond of cats either, but he could stand them. 

"And it says you cant have your own broom because you're a first year, had that same rule when I was there too." 

"Oh well guess I have to wait till next year to bring my broom." 

Remus nodded. 

Cameron had gotten a Nimbus 1999 for his birthday when he turned 10, it had been from both his dad and Uncle Remus, it had been the best broom but now they had a Nimbus 2000 out and that was supposed to be the best and Cameron knew why too it was faster then the 1999 but he would never give up his Nimbus. 

"A lot of this supplies is basically the same supplies I had to get my first year, everything except the books" 

Cameron grinned 

"So what are we waiting for lets get them!" he said happily

"How about the wand, then lets see, the other stuff sound good?" 

Cameron nodded. 

They stopped outside a building, on the sign above it, it said: Ollivanders: Maker of Fine Wands since 382 B.C., Cameron gulped, this place was giving him the creeps, and it took a lot to freak him out, Remus looked down at Cameron.              

            "Yea I know this place gave me the creeps when I came. And too tell you the truth your father didn't help any, your grandparents had to send him to wait outside because he wouldn't stop telling me about the horrible things in here. Trying to scare me"

 Cameron laughed,

 "Dad did that?" he asked Cameron couldn't believe it. His dad was always so serious. 

 "Oh yes he did you'd be surprised at some of the things your dad did as a kid, things he never told you" Remus laughed, and with that pushed open the door, and with Cameron trying not to seem scared walked inside. An old man came out of the back of the room; he looked at Remus and nodded 

"Ahhhh yes, Remus Lupin, Dragons heart string, maple 12 ½ inches" Cameron shot a look at Remus, who gave a small shrug, 

"I'm terrible sorry to hear about your brother, Samric Lupin, Phoenix feather, mahogany 10 ½ inches." Again Cameron shot a glance to Remus, _how the heck does this guy know everyone's wand_. Cameron thought. Now Ollivander turned to Cameron 

"Ahh yes Cameron Lupin I was wondering when you would come by now it's your turn to be chosen by your wand." _That's it its official this guy is a loon_ Cameron thought

 "Now which is your wand arm?" taking that to mean what hand did he write with Cameron held out his right, tape measures began measuring Cameron's arm, when suddenly it stopped and Ollivander thrust a wand into Cameron's hand, 

"Dragon hearts string oak, 9 ½, go on give it a wave" feeling weird Cameron waved the wand, the old man snatched it out of his hand, "Phoenix Feather Ash, 12 ¼ inches" that too had barley touched Cameron's hand, 

"Ahhhh how about this one, Dragon Heart string, Redwood, 13 ½ inches" as soon as Cameron touched the wand his arm felt warm and he realized that warmth was coming from the wand. 

"Yes another, victor." Ollivander said with pride. He took the wand, wrapped it up, and put it in its box, he handed it to Cameron and Remus paid for it. Next the two headed to get the books, potion set, the other equipment, the cauldron, and parchment and quills. After getting all these, they stopped at Madam Malkin's robes for All Occasions, trying to hide it from Cameron, Remus checked the nearly empty money bag. 

"Its ok Uncle Remus"

"You need robes, its part of your uniform its required" Remus began thinking, 

"How about this, I still have my old robes from when I went to Hogwarts, they should fit you, you can stick with them then next year I promise you'll have new robes" 

Cameron nodded

 "Sure" he said smiling

 "Your not disappointed?" Remus asked Cameron pointed to the cauldron with all his supplies in it. 

"Do I look disappointed?" Remus shook his head and smiled

"Don't worry Cam we'll be all right I promise."

************************************************************************

'Ello now if you would be so kind as to review no flames. Thanks!


	4. “Streeler, Tebo, Troll, Unicorn, Were…?”

Disclaimer: I own only the names you don't recognize like Cameron and Sam I own them, well erena and her odd assortment of hairballs. *Grins* no offense Jade puppy your normal, still tryin 2 figure out Felicity though. They belong to Clear Shadow……The real one! Anywho. Please read and review.

************************************************************************

It was the night before September 1st, and Cameron was just finishing packing,

"Cam, come here for a second" Remus said from down stairs, Cameron ran down to the kitchen, 

"Ok here they are" Remus said holding out a set of robes, the black work robes which where patched in some places, and a black winter cloak with silver fasting just like the list had said, Cameron took the work robe from his uncle (ok, ok I know silver and werewolves don't mix, but the way I see it, they can touch silver and everything, but getting cut or hurt in anyway shape or form from silver (like getting cut with a silver knife or something like that) then that's when the problems arise)

"Here try on" 

Cameron slipped it on over his clothes; he turned to face his uncle 

"Well?" he asked. 

Remus looked at Cameron

"You look perfect, just like your dad" Cameron smiled. He took it off

"Try the winter cloak" Cameron took it and put it on, he fasten the buckle he looked at Remus who didn't say anything he just nodded. The next thing was the gloves and the hat, which they already had; they had just enough money left to buy them.

"We just better hope that you're in Gryffindor" Remus said laughing, the Gryffindor seal was on the robes. Remus tapped it with his wand and it disappeared. "Just in case" he said though he had a look of complete doubt in his eyes, and Cameron knew he had too do his best to get into Gryffindor. Besides he had heard that if your entire family had been in one house it was pretty rare that you wouldn't get into that house

***************************************************************

 A little while later, Remus was attempting to make dinner, which he decided to try without magic. Cameron was avoiding the kitchen, because of the huge mess that was forming he didn't know what his uncle was making for dinner but Cameron was positive he didn't want to know. 

Cameron was wandering around the living room, he had visited his uncle's house millions of times, but it was the first time he was actually looking at things more closely. Cameron had moved into his uncle's house instead of staying at his own house. There were a couple pictures on the mantle that Cameron hadn't noticed, one picture was 5 boys standing in front of a big red train waving madly, one of the boys was giving one with glasses rabbit ears, who in turn was giving the boy in front of him, who had an owl perched on his shoulders rabbit ears, Cameron gave a laugh as all 5 had somebody else giving him Rabbit ears and where giving them, Cameron recognized his uncle right off, but he couldn't figure out who the other 4 where. He looked on the back of the picture it read, "Padfoot, Prongs, Mooney, Sharpsnout, and Wormtail beginning of 3rd year Hogwarts Express September 1st 1973."  

"Hey Cameron would you look at this I did it!" Remus's voice called, 

"Uncle Remus?" Cameron called, 

"Yes?" 

Cameron took the frame off the mantle and carried it to the kitchen, the kitchen was small like the rest of the house but Cameron didn't care, it was his home now and he felt safe there. The small kitchen was now a big mess, 

"What did you make?" Cameron asked 

"Would you believe all this was just for a little bit of toasted cheese?" 

Cameron laughed 

"well um er ya but why didn't you just use magic?" he asked 

"I figured I try a new experience, try something new." 

"Yeah and burn down the house while you're at it," a sarcastic voice meowed, Remus jumped about five feet.

"If Serena wanted to know what we were doing-" Remus began, annoyed.

"Hey, she's a busy girl. Jade attracted some fleas. And now they're all over Hogwarts," Cameron gulped, he had fleas…once…and he didn't care to repeat the experience, it had been when he was little when he really didn't have a lot of control over transforming at will, now he had a lot more control over that, and could even transform (or as he called it Wolfing or wolfing out) at will whenever he wanted all the Half werewolves of the family had this ability. Cameron felt bad because his uncle had lost the ability when he was bite by a full werewolf and became one himself. 

"Anyway," Felicity continued, "She wanted to ask if you needed anything," she jumped off of the windowsill and began winding herself around Remus's legs while the older man twitched spastically,

 "Between thee and me," now she jumped into Remus's arms, knowing full well that he wouldn't or couldn't do anything about it, "And don't tell Serena I said this, she thinks it's bragging, but the girl's got money to spare. Goddess, she could probably buy England if she really wanted to."

"Serena's right," Cameron said, "That is bragging," Felicity lifted her shoulders in a very un-cat like shrug.

"Ah well," she rubbed her face against Remus's check purring loudly,

 "See ya later Remy," with that she jumped back out of the window and out of sight. Remus began stalking out of the room.

"Where ya goin'?"

"To go burn off my face,"

"What?!"

"Kidding. Sit Kid. Eat." Cameron sat down at his place and Remus placed a plate with a toasted cheese sandwich on it. Remus sat down and they began eating,

 "Uncle Remus, who are these guys?" Cameron asked laying the picture in front of Remus, "I know that's you, but who are these other people?"

 "Well lets see, those 5 you see in front of you are Marauders of Hogwarts" Cameron looked at his uncle who smiled a little at the boys who had realized what the others where doing and where now making faces at each other.

"But who are they?" 

"They where my best friends when I was at Hogwarts," 

He pointed to a boy with the owl on his shoulders standing next to Remus, a mischievous look on his face he was allowing the owl to take little nips at Remus's hair, while Remus who didn't seem to notice was watching the boy with the glasses and the tall boy next to him trying to beat each other with a game of rock paper scissors. While a short chubby boy with glasses next to the boy with the owl was trying to hold in his laughter and was getting glaring looks from the boy with the owl.   

"All of them helped me, out of the 5 of us only Max and me are left." 

Remus looked sad and Cameron quickly dropped the subject. 

"What's Hogwarts like?" he asked 

"Its huge, a great big castle you wont believe your eyes when you first lay eyes on it, you'll think your dreaming, and you hope you never wake up. There's a lake with a Giant Squid"

 "A GIANT SQUID!? Like the one in 2,000 Leagues Under the Sea?" 

Remus nodded and laughed, 

"The school inside is like something you can only image in your mind. There are secrete passages and hidden rooms, doors that aren't really doors learned that the hard way my first year. Stairs that change places and move. And the framed pictures they'll talk to you and you learn which ones are the most talkative and the ones that are just there. And there are ghosts, lots of ghosts" Cameron sat there listening "hope you get in Gryffindor everyone else in this side of the family has, except your mother, and you grandmother, your mum was in Hufflepuff and your grandmother was in Ravenclaw but most of the rest of our family have all been in Gryffindor, but your mother's side seemed to have a tradition of Ravenclaw." Remus said, Cameron laughed

 "How do they figure out who gets into which house?" Cameron asked trying to get the answer out of his uncle, he'd been trying for weeks now trying to figure out how he would be sorted, but his uncle was refusing to tell him.

"You get sorted" Remus said with a smile 

"Uncle Remus!" Cameron groaned "Come on really now how are we going to be sorted?"

 "I can't tell you and even if I could I wouldn't. Besides isn't it better to be surprised?" 

"Not if I have to spend the time before hand wondering," Cameron grumbled

"Oh quit your grumbling Cameron, by this time tomorrow you'll find out how you're sorted. And the next generation of Lupin's will be in Hogwarts next chapter."

************************************************************************

It was about an hour later, Cameron had finally finished packing, and his trunk was downstairs waiting for morning. Though it was still summer, it had gotten cool so Remus had started a fire in the fireplace Cameron was sitting in one of the armchairs flipping through one of his books. Remus was reading the daily prophet, Cameron checked the time on the ticket. 

"Train leaves at 11 does that mean I got to get up early?" he asked, 

"I'd say we should be out of here about 9 at the latest." Remus said Cameron nodded 

"So would that mean I can sleep till 8:59?" Remus dropped the paper down a little he nodded then slowly brought the paper back up "nope" he said and laughed. Cameron looked at the clock it was 9, he looked back at the book he was skimming "Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find them." 

"Streeler, Tebo, Troll, Unicorn, Were…." Cameron stopped reading he had been flipping through the book and had stumbled on the section on werewolves. 

Remus looked up 

"What?" 

Cameron got up and brought the book over to Remus, he pointed out the paragraph 

"Werewolf, humans turn into Werewolves when bitten." 

Remus looked at Cameron, 

"Guess they didn't interview our family when they wrote this huh?" 

Cameron laughed a little, and Remus continued reading only reading some things out loud.  

"No known cure, though recent potion development in potion-making have to a great extent, alleviated worst symptoms. MOM classification XXXXX" Remus began flipping through the book "Ah here it is." He looked at Cameron "Listen to this 'known wizard killer/ impossible to train or domesticate'"

 Cameron laughed

 "Why would anyone try to train us, what are they going to have us do, tricks?" Remus smiled and handed the book back

 "Your guess is as good as mine, now Rover to bed" he said and pointed upstairs. Cameron shook his head and put the book on top of his trunk so he wouldn't forget it in the morning. 

"Night Uncle Fife" he said laughing loudly. Remus using his wand hovered a pillow and threw it at Cameron who ducked and ran up to bed laughing. Remus watched as his nephew disappeared upstairs, He walked over to the trunk and picked the book up, and turned to the section on werewolves. 

"Once a month, at the full moon the other wise sane or normal wizard or muggle afflicted turn into a murderous beast." He shut the book and put it back on the trunk. 

***********************************************************************

Thanks 4 readin, now its your turn 2 do me a favor and review. No flames


	5. Felcity vs Remus Round 2

Disclaimer: as I've explained I don't own any of the names u recognize. However I do own Cameron, Sam, Charles… Clear Shadow owns Serena and Felicity. Everything else J.K. Rowling owns. Good now that's out of the way. Thanks to those who've reviewed and for those reading this who haven't. PLEASE REVIEW! Danke 

***********************************************************************

The next morning Cameron was having a panic attack, he had thought he had gotten everything he needed together the night before, but now he couldn't find the most important thing of all. He tore his room apart looking. 

"Oh this is not good!" he said as he looked through his desk. 

"Cameron what's all the racket up here? Sounded like you where coming through the ceiling" Remus asked coming in the room and looking around "Remember this house isn't exactly built for Quidditch matches I'm lucky if its built to stand the wear, tear, and life of a 11 year old wizard" 

"I can't find my sunglasses" Cameron said worriedly

 "They couldn't have gone too far" 

"I need them, and their my only pair" Cameron said 

"I know I know" Remus said 

"I'll look downstairs you look upstairs one of us is bound to find them ok?" Cameron nodded and dashed out of the room to look the rest of the upstairs. As he searched for the glasses he began thinking, _why do I need them, why is it so important that I wear them. Why am I the only one in the family who needs to wear them, its totally odd guess I'm just the odd man out in the family but its still not fair, I hate hiding behind them that would be the only thing I would ever wish for, not to have to hide behind anything_ Cameron thought. Down stairs Remus was searching through the rooms, then he checked Cameron's trunk, he knew Cameron needed those sunglasses, _he's the only one in the family that has a problem with his eyes, and there's so much about Cameron that's unlike others in our family. Getting sick because the sunlight hurts his eyes, none of us not even me ever had or have the chance of getting so sick because the lights just to bright_. Remus put everything back together in the trunk and shut it, he checked the closet, and he heard Cameron yell from upstairs. 

"Maybe I should try with out them! I mean I should be fine now maybe I can work get myself away from being so dependent on them"

 "No keep looking we'll find them, either that or we'll stop and get you a temporary pair" Remus shut the closet and walked to the mantle, on it was a picture of Cameron with his father, Remus, and Cameron's grandfather, all four Lupin's, all 4 with the werewolf blood running through their veins. He smiled at the moving images in the photo Sam was trying to look serious just as he always had done. Cameron was grinning his usual grin and pushing his fathers hand away from his hair as Sam tried to fix Cameron's hair which was sticking up a tiny bit in the back, in Cameron's other hand was his first broom which had met a fatal end when Cameron had crashed into the house with it, sending it sailing through the open window and into the open fireplace about a year after the picture was taken, Remus's image was looking over at Sam trying not to laugh as his brother's hand finally collided with Cameron's broom, which upon being hit shot up and clonked Sam on the head when it came back down, and his father Charles was whispering something to Cameron and grinning. Remus knew it was from his grandfather that Cameron had gotten his impish grin. Cameron was about 8 in the picture. Then the 4 in picture finally just looked at Remus and waved at him, though Remus could still see Cameron and Charles making faces at Sam, who was unaware of this. Remus had to laugh.  "Cameron was too young to remember, but I remember very well when we realized Cameron would be different It was small things, small headaches when he looked outside or into a well lit room. But then it became worse, Sam didn't know what to do, none of us did, the older Cameron got the more sicker he got, we still don't know why but he has too wear those dark sunglasses whenever he's in a bright room out outside…what's this…" he began sputtering angrily, "C-c-cat hair?!?! What the-" he sputtered words that wouldn't have normally been uttered by him.

************************************************************************

Meanwhile at Hogwarts…

"Felicity what are you doing?" the cat was laying on her back paws splayed out, on a lawn chair on the lake's edge. She had a small line of sun block on her nose and dark glasses.

"Tanning."

"O-kay……" Serena got a close look at the sunglasses, "Where did you get those?"

"Found 'em."

"Found them…. they're not a pair of mine…Felicity those are Cameron's glasses!!!!!!"

"What? No…they're Fluffy's."

"No, they're the ones Cameron has to wear because he gets sick if he's in the sun! Smell them they have Cameron's scent _all over_ them."

Felicity sniffed the glasses.

"Oops…."

Meanwhile back at Lupin's house, he was still sputtering about the cat hair, Cameron came downstairs. 

            "What's wrong?" he asked, "Did you find them?"

Remus tapped his fingers on the mantle 

            "No but I have a pretty good idea where they are" he said.

Suddenly there was a faint *pop* and Serena was standing next to Cameron he jumped back and shook his head at her.

            "Serena, I think that we need to er talk about your um cat" Remus began 

Serena blushed 

             "Before we do, I have something that belongs to Cameron" she said, and held out his sunglasses. Cameron took them and slipped them on. 

            "Sorry about that, Felicity thought that they where Remus's"

Cameron and Remus exchanged a look. 

            "Well I better be getting back, bye!" Serena said cheerfully and with another *pop* she was gone again.

            "Cameron watch out for that cat will you" Remus said Cameron nodded 

            "I'll try," he said.

            "I'm not _that_ bad am I?" somehow felicity had manifested onto the mantle. She was swishing her tail in an apologetic manner, "You know you love me!" then she too disappeared.

            "I do _not_," Remus, muttered. "Well I suppose we should get going…what's so funny?" Cameron was trying to keep a straight face and failing miserably.

            "Nothing…" Cameron said snickering, 

            "Oh yes your definitely your grandfathers grandson"

Cameron grinned. Remus took the jar, which held the foo powder, Cameron's shoulders fell. 

            "Do we have to use the foo powder?" He asked

            "Yes it's a lot faster and we need something fast, we're already running late because that er cat took the your glasses" Remus said

            "Sorry bout that, I should have put them in a safer place" 

Remus shook his head

            "It wasn't your fault just out of curiosity where did you leave them?"

            "The kitchen table after we ate, I figured I wouldn't forget them if they where there and they'd be safer there then in my room"

 Remus laughed

            "Well apparently no place is safe from that cat"

 He carried Cameron's trunk over to the fireplace and threw a pinch of powder in, 

            "I'll go first with your trunk, you come right behind me, remember to say 'Kings Cross Station, platform 9 ¾' ok?" 

Cameron gave a nod and thought _oh boy fun time_ he really didn't like to travel by foo powder he was positive he was allergic to it, though his dad had said that he wasn't and it was all in his imagination. Well whatever it was, he just wanted to get it over with before he changed his mind and decided to walk to Kings Cross. Remus disappeared into the fire and shouted "Kings Cross, Platform 9 and ¾" Cameron groaned and followed. Taking a pinch of powder he did the same as his uncle. 

           ***************************************************************

         Serena watched her fiancée pace back and forth in front of her desk. Nealan Quirrell was very, very nervous. It was kind of sad, really. He wasn't like that before he took that stupid vacation without her. Since he returned, and that was two years ago, he had a horrible stutter and nervous twitch. He was afraid of almost everything. In fact Serena and her pets were the few things he didn't fear. 

            "Neal," she said in her special 'Neal-having-a-panic-attack' voice, "You're going to make yourself sick. Please try to calm down," he only answer was some stuttered nonsense, "Neal if I have to teach a class all by myself because you're sick in the infirmary…" she left the threat unfinished, it really wasn't helping Neal's dispositions. She decided to try another track, "Nealan. If you do not sit down and _breathe_ I will force you to. You know I can and you know I will." at least he had the good sense enough to sit. Serena sighed, "_What_ has gotten you so worked up?"

"T-t-two of th-th-the n-new students…." Serena prompted him with a rolling motion of her hand, "P-p-potter… and T-t-tomas," Serena waited, and waited some more then,

"What about them?" Neal gave her a look, "What do you think that the famous defeater of Voldemort," Neal flinched, he hated when Serena used You-Know-Who's full name, "And Merlin's descendant are going to turn you into…things unnatural?" she finished using her friend Crystal's favorite phrase, "They're not the Wesley twins," Neal shuddered. Apparently he hadn't quite gotten over the time they had accidentally turned him into a cat. Serena tiredly rubbed her face. She was getting really sick of Neal's timid ness, but she had known him since childhood and loved him dearly so she guessed that she'd just have to suck it up and deal. Suddenly one of her mind colors flashed.

"Severus is coming," she told Neal quietly, "You should run now unless you want to be on the receiving end of-" she didn't get a chance to finish as Neal scurried from her office. Serena after a moment banged her head on the table in exasperation.

********************************************************************

Now hope you enjoyed that chapter. As I asked in the beginning please review. Review will be greatly appreciated. 


	6. Dan Tomas, Harry Potter, and Ron Weasely

Disclaimer: I own Cameron and Dan. However I don't own Serena, Felicity, and Crystal. And all the other recognizable names are property of J.K. Rowling. 

************************************************************************

         Serena watched her fiancée pace back and forth in front of her desk. Nealan Quirrell was very, very nervous. It was kind of sad, really. He wasn't like that before he took that stupid vacation without her. Since he returned, and that was two years ago, he had a horrible stutter and nervous twitch. He was afraid of almost everything. In fact Serena and her pets were the few things he didn't fear. 

            "Neal," she said in her special 'Neal-having-a-panic-attack' voice, "You're going to make yourself sick. Please try to calm down," he only answer was some stuttered nonsense, "Neal if I have to teach a class all by myself because you're sick in the infirmary…" she left the threat unfinished, it really wasn't helping Neal's dispositions. She decided to try another track, "Nealan. If you do not sit down and _breathe_ I will force you to. You know I can and you know I will." at least he had the good sense enough to sit. Serena sighed, "_What_ has gotten you so worked up?"

"T-t-two of th-th-the n-new students…." Serena prompted him with a rolling motion of her hand, "P-p-potter… and T-t-tomas," Serena waited, and waited some more then,

"What about them?" Neal gave her a look, "What do you think that the famous defeater of Voldemort," Neal flinched, he hated when Serena used You-Know-Who's full name, "And Merlin's descendant are going to turn you into…things unnatural?" she finished using her friend Crystal's favorite phrase, "They're not the Wesley twins," Neal shuddered. Apparently he hadn't quite gotten over the time they had accidentally turned him into a cat. Serena tiredly rubbed her face. She was getting really sick of Neal's timid ness, but she had known him since childhood and loved him dearly so she guessed that she'd just have to suck it up and deal. Suddenly one of her mind colors flashed.

"Severus is coming," she told Neal quietly, "You should run now unless you want to be on the receiving end of-" she didn't get a chance to finish as Neal scurried from her office. Serena after a moment banged her head on the table in exasperation.

********************************************************************

            After loading his trunk onto the train Cameron and Remus stood on the platform, 

            "Well" Cameron started,

"Guess I better get going" 

Remus nodded he looked at Cameron again, some how between Sam's death and now Cameron had changed, he didn't look like his dad anymore, in fact the boy standing there looked more like a young Remus, like he had when he was heading off to Hogwarts as a first year, when he had first met the 4 boys that would become his best friends and the 5 of them would become the Marauders of Hogwarts. Cameron had the same excited look in his brown eyes, the same pale look on his face, he was however doing a very well job of hiding these he did truly look like Remus had, all those years before when he followed in the families foot steeps entering Hogwarts. Sam would be so proud of Cameron, the whole family would be so proud of him Remus thought as he watched Cameron who was grinning and watching all the other kids bustle around him, _he must be excited, he's not even noticing all the people_, Remus thought, he knew that Cameron wasn't big on crowded places, neither was he for that matter. But the crowded platform seemed to be the last thing on Cameron's mind.

"Send me an owl as soon as you can ok?" Remus asked Cameron grinned and nodded 

"Course" 

"Well have a good term, and don't get into too much trouble your first week"

            "Wouldn't dream of it" Cameron said still grinning impishly, and with his wand tucked in his robes, he gave a wave to his uncle and stepped aboard the big red train that he had seen in the picture at his uncles house. The train gave a whistle and lurched forward. 

Cameron watched his uncle on the platform until he couldn't see it anymore. Walking down the aisle's, Cameron searched for a compartment, better yet an empty one. Finally he found one, and Cameron figured it was the last empty one on the entire train. He took out the book he had been trying to finish all summer, from his robe pocket and leaning against the window began reading, it was a muggle book called "Lord of the Rings", it was written by a muggle but Cameron knew that the ministry had been debating on whether or not the author had actually been a muggle or not some of the details in the book seemed like knowledge that no muggle could have known. Whatever it was Cameron liked it and he was determined to finish it.

 A few hours later, Cameron's boredom was getting the better of him, the anxious wolf side of him began to take over and he knew he had to walk around a bit, maybe explore the train some. Putting his book back in his robe pocket Cameron opened the compartment door and began heading down the aisles, he knocked into the doors of some compartments as he made his way down. Kids his own age where running up and down the aisles apparently not noticing him as they pushed past him, Cameron was used to this though, besides he didn't mind not being noticed was the way Cameron liked to be. He looked behind him for a second then before he could say or do anything a boy about his age who appeared to in his own world entirely slammed into him, the boy fell on his back hard. But Cameron was able to regain his balance quickly. 

            Hey are you ok?" he asked standing over the boy, the boy blinked a little as if trying to figure out exactly what had hit him. 

            "Yea" he said "I'm ok" Cameron put his hand out and pulled the boy to his feet

            "Sorry bout that" the boy said            "I wasn't paying attention to where I was walking"

            "I could tell, you must have been in deep thought." Cameron said, the boy nodded

            "Dan Tomas" he said sticking out his hand, Cameron lowered his sunglasses, Tomas where had he heard that name before, it stuck out in his mind but couldn't place it, then it hit him, this was that kid Dumbledore was talking about, Dan must be Uncle Remus's friends son, but there was something else, if this was Dan Tomas well the one Cameron was thinking about, then this kid was Merlin's descendent, his dad had told him the family stories, how Merlin's family was connected some how to the Lupin family.

Cameron smiled and nodded

            ""Cameron Lup… er um Cameron Jenkins" he said pushing the glasses back over his eyes, Cameron sighed hoping Dan wouldn't notice his little slip up, he was supposed to keep his identity a secrete he had to be more careful. 

"Are you a first year?" Dan asked 

"Yea you?" Cameron asked 

Dan nodded 

"So what where you thinking about?" Cameron asked 

"Oh nothing just thinking about how I'm gonna calm my nerves" 

Cameron smiled 

"Your nervous too then?" he asked feeling better that he wasn't the only one 

Dan nodded 

"Yea, really nervous, both my parents went to Hogwarts, and all my ancestors, and I'm just afraid that I'm gonna disappoint them" 

Cameron nodded 

"Yea same with my parents, my uncle too, my whole families been going to Hogwarts since its early years actually" 

Dan looked at Cameron in shock his mouth dropping a little 

"Same with my family" Cameron was getting more and more positive that this was the same Tomas that was the descendent of Merlin

"My uncle is really excited, I think the more excited I've seen him, was when he finally beat me at Wizard Chess"

Dan laughed 

"I play that against my dad, I always beat him, that and checkers, your uncle sounds a lot like my dads, he's totally hyped up that I'm here""

"You sound odd where are you from?" Cameron asked 

"Hull" Dan said

"No that's not a English accent, you're not from England are you?" 

Dan shook his head 

"Ok I know who you are now." 

"You and apparently everyone else on this train, except me" Dan said grumpily 

"Hey I didn't mean anything by that, I meant that you're the really rich Wizard family that moved back here from America your dad works at the Ministry right? He's a Minister?"

 Dan nodded. 

"Yea, but how'd you know" 

"My uncle told me"

Cameron paused and thought for a second. Oh yes he was positive now

"But your right about one thing, I do know who you are apart from that, and I don't know about everyone on the train, in fact only a few people that I know of know, who else knows?" He knew that it wasn't exactly public news that Merlin was this kids ancestor; the only reason Cameron knew was because his own ancestor was Merlin's apprentice he had been trained as a wizard right along side Merlin's son.

Dan groaned 

"This is really getting annoying, knows what!" he said loudly

"You don't know?" Cameron asked 

"No apparently there is something about my name that certain people on this train know something about that I'm apparently supposed to know but I don't" Cameron thought again 

"Well I guess I shouldn't be the one to tell you in fact Dumbledore should be the one to tell you, I just cant believe you don't know.

 "Neither can I" Dan said. "And its driving me completely berserko" 

Cameron laughed a little

 "Berserko?" _yup this kids definitely American_  He laughed again. 

"Yea crazy, nuts, wacko?" Cameron nodded  "Wanna come down to our compartment, me and 2 friends are down there and there's plenty of room for another," Dan said smiling.

 Cameron looked back down the aisle he had been coming from all that was waiting for him back there was the chance to get slammed into the wall a couple more times and the opportunity to sit by himself and stare aimlessly out the window. 

"Sure why not" he said.

Cameron followed Dan back down to the compartment, Dan slide the door open. Sitting inside were 2 boys, one with flaming red hair and tons of freckles, the other had black hair and a lightening bolt scar, this kid was Harry Potter. Cameron was in awe.

"Dan you all right?" Harry asked 

"Yea I, I um I had to get some air," Dan said nodding Cameron stood behind Dan.

"Oh sorry, Harry Ron this is Cameron, Cameron Harry Ron " Dan said introducing everyone.

"Hi" Ron said 

"Hi" Harry said

Cameron looked from Ron to Harry 

"I know, Ron Weasley and Harry Potter, nice to meet you both" Cameron said. 

"What's your last name, Cameron?" 

Cameron didn't say anything for a second 

"Jenkins" Cameron said, he tried to hide the shame in his voice but he knew it was extremely noticeable; he hated hiding from things it just wasn't in his nature.

"Want a chocolate frog?" Harry asked, holding out a package, which Cameron accepted.

"Thanks" he said, he looked at the card, it was Morgna again, and he had about 50 of her.

"Hey Cameron?" Ron asked. Cameron looked up

"Yea?" 

"What's with the sunglasses?" 

Cameron looked down at the frogs 

"I, I er I have sensitive eyes, and if I don't wear them I'll get a bad headache and I get really sick" he said quietly. There it was again, he couldn't hide his shame, and he hated this he was always proud of who and what he was, and he hated hiding it. And he was supposed to keep this a secrete for 7 years, this was going to be harder then learning to control wolfing out, which had been extremely hard.

A voice came over the loudspeaker

 "We will be reaching Hogwarts in five minutes. Please leave your luggage on the train, it will be taken to the school separately" 

Cameron felt excitement over ride his fear and shame, now he could forget everything for a little bit, he was finally at Hogwarts, he was finally carrying on the family tradition

Following Ron, Harry and Dan, Cameron stepped off the train and outside the cold air hit his lungs when he breathed in, and it felt so good, the train had been comfortable, but Cameron liked to be outside in the fresh cold air, it was a werewolf thing. All Cameron really wanted to do was run around, being cooped up for a long time was driving Cameron what did Dan call it berserko? Whatever it was he took a deep breath and sighed, as he smelt the crisp cool September air. Dan however began coughing like mad when he stepped outside, and Cameron had to hit him hard on the back. 

"Hey don't die!" Cameron said laughing a little, 

Dan smiled and laughed too 

"I'll try not to." 

A large man towered over them; he looked at Harry and smiled 

"First years! First Years over here! All right there, Harry?" he asked Harry, 

"Whose that" Dan whispered too Harry, Cameron had a pretty good guess that the tall man was Hagrid, both his dad and his uncle had told him about Hagrid, and Cameron hoped he was as nice as they had said.

"Hagrid, he's the groundskeeper," Harry told them.

Cameron grinned triumphantly

The group rounded a bend and got their first look at Hogwarts, Cameron slipped his glasses off, and stared at the castle, mesmerized, entirely under its spell, it was magnificent, just like the stories he had heard from his family. Uncle Remus had been right it was just like a dream and something that he had only seen in his imagination. Cameron didn't want to stop staring at it; he felt if he did then it would suddenly disappear. 

Suddenly Cameron felt someone poke him

"Cameron" it was Dan but Cameron still didn't want to look away

"Yea"

"Pinch me" 

Cameron slowly tore his eyes away from the castle, 

"Um ok" he said 

"Owwww!" Dan said loudly 

Harry and Ron turned around, 

"You all right Dan?" Harry asked 

"Yea I just had Cameron pinch me so I could be sure I wasn't dreaming" 

The four of them laughed.

 "My uncle was right" Cameron said "He told me Hogwarts is like something you can only imagine, he said that when you first lay eyes on the Castle you wont believe them, you think your dreaming and you hope you don't stop dreaming it" 

The other 3 nodded, it was like a dream. They walked to a lake in front of them were boats 

"No more then four to a boat" Hagrid said, 

Harry, Ron, and another boy and a girl where in one boat, while Dan, and Cameron where in the next boat, with 2 girls. After crossing the lake they went through an under ground harbor which seemed to go under the castle. They walked up stone steps and crowded around a large oak door, Hagrid knocked 3 times on the door. The door opened and in front of them was a tall black haired witch in an emerald green robe he recognized her from his fathers' funeral, but Cameron couldn't really remember who had been there. Cameron kept his eyes right in front, he still had his sunglasses off, and the temptation to put them on to hide was overpowering his determination not to put them on, the moment he thought of hiding however, the feeling of shame hit him like a ton of bricks. 

"The first years Professor McGonagall" Hagrid said 

"Thank you, Hagrid. I will take them from here" 

She led them through the entrance hall, in the corridor was empty but through a doorway on the right Cameron could hear voices, Professor McGonagall began explaining the sorting ceremony, and the moment she said. "The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting." 

Cameron felt Dan grab the sleeve of his robe and hang on to it, Cameron's wolf sense picked up the fear Dan was feeling. Cameron flattened his hair to cover his ears and slipped his necklace under his robes, he really didn't know where it had come from, he'd had it since he was a baby. All he knew was that it had something to do with being a half werewolf. Or something like that, he had never asked where it came from, nor had he ever asked why he wore it. Inscribed on it was the letters C.R.L., Cameron's initials. They stood for Cameron Remus Lupin.   

McGonagall looked at Cameron, Dan, Harry, a boy named Neville who had come into Cameron's compartment on the train searching for his lost toad, and Ron, Harry asked Ron if he knew how they would be sorted, Cameron and Dan looked at Ron questioningly too 

"My uncle wouldn't tell me," Cameron said thinking "I tried to trick it out of him but he stayed silent" 

"My dad said that it's a test of some sort but he said it was a tradition for first years not to know what it was in till they went into the dinning hall," Dan said. 

"Yea that's what Fred said, he said it hurts a lot, but I think he was joking"

 "That makes me feel a lot better," Cameron said staring off into space again. This was getting better and better, he tried to hide it but this was making him more nervous especially if the sorting took place in front of the rest of the school.  

A few minutes later something made Harry jump which made Dan who was standing right behind him jump too, which caught Cameron's attention, he found out what had made them jump, the ghosts that Uncle Remus had told him about. About 20 ghosts came out of no where they began talking to some of the first years, Cameron decided just to drift back into his own world trying to keep his mind clear hoping that way he wouldn't have any problems being sorted.

McGonagall came back and told them to get into a line; Dan stumbled into line behind Ron and Cameron slipped behind him Dan had finally let go of his robes, but Cameron could still smell Dan's fear it was really strong and getting stronger.

They walked through the double doors into a great hall, it was amazing there where candles floating in the air over 4 tables. Professor McGonagall led them up to the front they faced the students with the teachers behind them. Cameron looked at the teacher's table, he saw Dumbledore who smiled at him and gave a small wave.

 Cameron gave a nod, he had his sunglasses gripped tightly in his hand his other hand was clenched so tight he could feel blood on them from where his figures nails were digging into his palms, the lights from both the candles floating and the candles around the hall where so bright, he could feel his eyes hurting, and he felt sick to his stomach, his head began pounding and he felt like he was going to faint. He kept putting his hands up to his eyes and squinting, but it wasn't helping. 

Cameron heard his brain telling him to put his glasses on but he didn't want to look like an idiot wear them during the sorting, he'd put them on after, he just wished everything would hurry up, because he really didn't know how much he could stand. He could hear Hermione, a girl that he had met when she came in his compartment with Neville searching for the lost toad, she was telling them about the magical ceiling of Hogwarts, but Cameron already knew about it, so he didn't pay any attention; he was busy concentrating on keeping his eyes covered. 

The first years watched as Professor McGonagall placed a 4-legged stool in front of them, and on top she put a very old pointed wizard hat. Everyone in the hall was staring at the hat so Cameron did too; the light from the candles was less facing towards the hat, but the lights from around the room still were painful, was this hat apart of the test, what did he have to do? These thoughts ran through Cameron's mind, when suddenly someone at the staff table stood up. Cameron cocked his head. Was that Serena? He didn't know she was a teacher. She looked at all the first years amusingly then suddenly the hats brim opened up like a mouth, and it, accompanied by Serena playing an a sort of flute thing it began singing: 

"_Oh you may not think I'm pretty, but don't judge on what you see, I'll eat myself, if you can find a smarter hat then me. You can keep your bowlers black, your top hats sleek and tall, for I'm the Hogwarts sorting hat and I can cap them all. There's nothing hidden in your head The Sorting Hat can't see, so try me on and I will tell you where you ought to be. You might be in Gryffindor, where dwell the brave at heart, Their daring, nerve, and chivalry set Gryffindors apart; you might belong in Hufflepuff, Where they are just and loyal, those patient Hufflepuffs are true and unafraid of toil; Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw if you've a ready mind, where those of wit and learning will always find their kind, or perhaps Slytherin you'll make your real friends, those cunning folks use any means to achieve their ends. So put me on! Don't be afraid! And don't get in a flap! You're in safe hands (though I have none) For I'm a thinking cap!"_

The entire hall burst out clapping, the hat bowed to each table then was still. Serena smiled again and sat back down. Immediately the teacher next to her began whispering urgently. As Cameron watched she nodded then rested her head on her arms and to all appearances fell asleep. 

Cameron shook his head and turned back to the hat. A hat all they had to do was put on a old hat, finally all the worry about how he would be sorted was over, and he was sort of glad his uncle hadn't told him, but now he had a new worry, what if he didn't get sorted into Gryffindor, what if he got sorted into Cameron gulped, Slytherin. To someone of werewolf blood, that would be a fate worse then death. Most Slytherins where against werewolves or those with werewolf blood in their family history, attending Hogwarts as much as they where against someone with muggle parents attending Hogwarts. Even if they where pure blood wizards and could trace their family history as Cameron could as far back as the beginning of magic. To a Slytherin a werewolf was a werewolf no matter who they where, just like a muggle was a muggle.

"So we've just got to try on the hat!" Ron whispered to Harry, Dan, and Cameron, "I'll kill Fred, he was going on about wrestling a troll." 

Professor McGonagall stepped forward she was holding a roll of parchment. 

"When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted, Abbott, Hannah" was the first person called. 

She put the hat on and sat down, there was a second then 

"HUFFLEPUFF!" the hat shouted 

McGonagall continued down the list. Hermione became Gryffindor, 

"Jenkins, Cameron!" McGonagall called.

_This is it_ Cameron thought, he looked at Dan, Harry, and Ron, looked at the hat, he took a deep breath and walked up to the stool, took the hat, sat down and put it on.

            _Well, well, well, where shall we put you, little wolf? _

Cameron gulped again, _not Slytherin not Slytherin, please not Slytherin anywhere, anywhere but Slytherin_, he thought over and over, 

            _Not Slytherin you say, well lets see, bravery, pride, a good sense of reason, very smart, practical, full of heart, your protective of your family and your families heritage, and protective of friends and those around you, those qualities remind me of another boy, much like you, he to was hiding something, keeping a secrete deep inside I made the right decision and put him as I will you in_ GRYFFINDOR! As soon as the word Gryffindor left the hats mouth Cameron smiled and passed the hat to the next first year he had a feeling that the boy that the hat mentioned was his uncle, maybe his dad but Cameron was positive it had been talking about Uncle Remus. The loud clapping was how he found the Gryffindor table, he sat down and looked up at the head table, Serena was still sleeping but had a happy smile on her face, and Dumbledore was also smiling, but it was the teacher with the black hair, pale face, long nose, and frown that caught Cameron's attention, the teacher was watching him, glaring, he seemed to be studying him, Cameron turned his attention back to the sorting he'd find out later who that teacher was. 

He watched as Harry Became a Gryffindor, then Dan also, Harry and Dan he noticed got the loudest claps of all, and 2 twin boys with the same red hair as Ron who Cameron guessed where Ron's brothers, both shouted. 

            "WE GOT POTTER AND TOMAS!"

Cameron knew what would be going through most everyone's heads if they had heard his true last name, the Lupin family was almost as well known as the Tomas's because of the connection the 2 families shared and the fact that they where both one of the oldest Wizarding families in the Wizarding world. After Ron was sorted into Gryffindor, Dumbledore stood up, 

"Welcome, Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Thank you!" 

Cameron didn't know what to say, but before he could think of something the plates in front of them filled with food, Cameron sighed, he hoped by eating he would fell better, because he was feeling worst, he didn't want to put his glasses on, he was determined to reduce his need for them. He took a piece of roast beef, loaded ketchup on his plate and took a bite. He did feel a little better, maybe it wasn't the lights maybe he felt funny because he needed food, more specifically he needed meat, was it near a full moon? Cameron couldn't remember, he'd have to check his lunar chart, he always got a craving for meat a really large craving for it right before a full moon, at least it was roast beef craving and not human beef, like he knew he'd be craving if he transformed into a werewolf, well anyways he felt a hundred times better. No sooner had these thoughts entered his mind, when suddenly the room began to spin, the pain, and the dizziness returned, he put his fork down and took a drink of water, but it didn't help. Dan noticed something was wrong, and started to ask, but Cameron couldn't hear him, he heard a shrill loud whistling noise which grew louder and louder. Cameron's sensitive ears felt like they where going to explode from the noise, he remembered a dog whistle that he had heard a muggle use once and realized the two shrill whistles where one in the same, the lights were too bright he couldn't take them anymore. Cameron stood up a little and felt nausea sweep over him, the room begun spinning faster and faster, and finally, it all went black. 

************************************************************************

Now people it be yer turn. Please review. And thanks to the review I've received they are greatly appreciated. *Bows* thank you again.


	7. Dreaming a memory

Disclaimer: I own everything you don't recognize from the books, well except for Serena, Jade, Felicity, and er uh um. Whatever. Everythin else belongs to J.K. Rowling. Please read and review!!!!!!!

************************************************************************

_"Cameron I want you to stay here and wait for you uncle" Cameron heard his dad's voice but where was he what was going on. Suddenly it all came into focus, he was standing in his kitchen sitting at his kitchen table was himself, Cameron didn't know what was going on, he tried to speak, but no words came out, all he could do was stand there. He wanted to go to his dad but something continued to tell him just to stay put. _

_"Ok dad, but where are you going?" he heard himself ask_

_"I need to go take care of some business it will only take a couple minutes, Remus is on his way, wait here for him and then go to his house ok?" _

_Cameron saw himself nod; this is so strange, Cameron thought  _

_"Cant I come with you though?" he asked Sam shook his head _

_"Not this time pal, stay here and wait for Remus" and with that Cameron watched his dad walk to the door and leave. Cameron watched as he sat down at the table again and began playing wizards chess. In a few moment hours passed he saw himself stand up look at the clock, he took a piece of parchment out of the desk draw and write a note, Cameron knew in a moment what that note contained, because it was the exact same note he had written to his uncle the night his dad had died. Cameron watched himself get his jacket out of the hall closet and head toward the door._

_"No come back here stop you idiot, wait for Uncle Remus" Cameron shouted, but he knew it was no use, this, this was him and he was doing exactly what Cameron had done. Suddenly Cameron got the urge to follow maybe, maybe he could find out what had really happened that night. He followed down the road and into the woods, suddenly he heard himself let out a whimper and saw himself transform, something was chasing him, and was gaining, gaining speed on a wolf! Whatever was chasing him caught up, and with a bright flash of light, Cameron saw himself knocked out, then a new voice spoke _

_"Shall we kill him?"_

"Oh, I don't think so."

_"Well, what do I think?"_

_" I think kill him."_

_"Oh, let's be nice to him."_

_"Oh, shut up."_

_"Knock it-"_

_"And you.  Oh, quick!  Get the sword out.  I want to cut his head off!"_

_"Oh, cut your own head off!"_

_"Yes, do us all a favor!"_

_" What?"_

_"Yapping on all the time."_

_'You're lucky.  You're not next to him."_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"You snore!"_

_"Oh, I don't.  Anyway, you've got bad breath._

_"Well, it's only because you don't brush my teeth._

_"Oh, stop bitching and let's go have tea._

_"Oh, all right.  All right.  All right.  We'll kill him first and then have tea and biscuits._

_"Yes._

_"Oh, not biscuits._

"All right.  All right, not biscuits, but let's kill him anyway.

_" Right!" It would have been funny if the situation had been different._

_" If you're finished_, _this is_ serious," _the other voices fell silent._

_"Right. _should _we kill him?" _

_"No lets find the other, then come back for him, if he truly is the half-breed then he shall be human by the time we return and we'll take him with us, if not then we'll just kill him, one less wolf to worry about."_

_"Oh goody!" one of the voices said happily _

Cameron couldn't believe his ears; these muggles knew about werewolves, or at least half-breeds and that he would return to human form because he was unconscious. He saw himself lying there watching as the group of men walked off. He started to walk over there; he wished he knew how much time would pass until Serena would be by

"Cameron, Cameron can you hear me, wake up my boy" a new voice was calling to him it sounded like Dumbledore but what was Dumbledore doing there. Everything around him the road the forest, everything turned pitch black. 

Cameron opened his eyes slightly. 

"Yes that's better" 

Dumbledore was sitting in a chair next to him, Cameron looked around he was in bed, but he wasn't sure where he was. 

"What….. Where am I?" he asked 

"The hospital wing, you grew quite ill in the main hall, during dinner." Cameron didn't know what to say, "The lights where just a little to bright my boy?" Dumbledore asked. 

Cameron nodded a little, his head still hurt and he still felt a little sick but he felt better then he had earlier. 

"How do you feel now?" 

            "Better, I guess, I'm sorry Professor, it was my fault, I took my glasses off because I didn't want to start out with a bad first impression, and my glasses aren't exactly inside friendly well they are a little cause Serena fixed them or something, but their not really for the inside." 

            "Cameron it's quite understandable" 

            "You didn't send an owl to my uncle did you?" Cameron asked

            "I did just to inform him of what happened, he does deserve to know. But now I'll send him an owl telling him your awake and fine." Cameron nodded just as long as Uncle Remus didn't come and insist that he spend more time in the hospital wing. Outside he could hear a pair of voices arguing. One of them sounded like Serena…a very mad Serena…suddenly there was the sound of someone being slapped and seconds later she walked into the room. Her pallid face was flushed with anger and sparks issued from the small marking on her forehead.

            "Hello Serena….something the matter?" Dumbledore asked. Serena gave him a look of pique as if to say _Don't ask._ Dumbledore smiled, "He's awake if that's what you're concerned about." anger was replaced with relief as Serena turned her eyes to Cameron. Who figured he was in for a talking to just as bad as one of his uncle's worried speeches.

            "I'm glad," she held out his glasses, "Here. Present from Felicity,"

            "Thanks," he took the glasses, but didn't put them on, the light in the room wasn't as bad as the dining hall had been "How'd you know that's what it was?" she shrugged.

            "Women's intuition," she sat down next to Dumbledore, "Why weren't you wearing them?" Cameron looked at the wall sheepishly

            "Serena Snape if I didn't know better I'd say you sound just like a mother!" Serena blushed covering her face with a fan that Cameron was sure he hadn't see her holding, "Oh Serena don't act so modest I'm sure you'll make a fine-"

            "Professor!!!" over the top of the fan Cameron could see a very red forehead. He grinned he had no idea faces could get that particular shade of red. _Must be a siren thing…_ "Professor," Serena had gotten over her blush, "Would it be very, very bad if one were to kill their own brother?" 

Cameron looked at her in surprise.

            "What did he do this time?"

            "You make it seem like this sort of thing is an everyday occurrence."

            "It is."

            "Oh…well…yeah, you're right," she smiled, "I won't complain this time 'round then," she turned to Cameron. "It's a well known fact that Assistant Professor Snape and Professor Snape don't always get along. So if you ever see me fighting in the halls chances are that's who I'm fighting with."

            "Unless it's Peeves the Poltergeist."

            "Heh…ah…that is a different matter I think. Don't get me wrong," she added, correctly interrupting the look on Cameron's face, "Very rarely do I start these fights. I may throw the first spell but then I have a temper. Now if you'll excuse me I have to give my dog a flea dip."

            "_Again_?" Cameron said

Serena once again blushed and hid her face.

A short woman bustled over to the bed. Dumbledore smiled. 

            "Cameron, this is the school nurse, Madam Pomfrey, Madam Pomfrey, Cameron Lupin."

 She approached the bed and stared at Cameron,

            "Professor, this isn't?……" she started to say 

            "Yes this is Remus's nephew, and Samric's son" 

Madam Pomfrey's face fell and Cameron saw her eyes willed up with tears when Dumbledore mentioned Sam's name, she quickly wiped them away with a handkerchief. And began examining Cameron asking him question, none which regarded his incident in the dinning hall or his family. 

"Professor is there something that I should know that you should be informing me?" she asked as she stuck a thermometer in Cameron's mouth, not being able to talk Cameron looked at Dumbledore "Are we going to need to reopen the shrieking shack?" she asked

"No Poppy there wont be a need for once a month trips, Cameron is only a half" Dumbledore said, Cameron noticed he was careful not to say werewolf or mention Sam. Madam Pomfrey looked at Cameron 

"So as long as you do not look at the full moon?" she asked smiling, Cameron nodded. "Good now that we have cleared up that little mix up, onto my next question, what happened in the dinning room young man, according to your fellow Gryffindors you just fainted, for no apparent reason would you care to tell me exactly what happened down there?" 

Cameron looked away from Dumbledore's gaze but he could still feel the old wizard watching him. If his uncle found out the reason behind him not wearing his glasses he'd be in for a howler, or worse, the feeling of his uncle worrying about him waiting for him to come home to give him the lecture. Madam Pomfrey took the thermometer out of Cameron's mouth and wrote the result down, "From what I can see here he's a perfectly healthy young man."

            "I think it would be best if Cameron told you as he would know better then anyone" Dumbledore said

Madam Pomfrey looked at Cameron expectantly. 

He sighed

            "I wasn't wearing my sunglasses and the lights where too much"

Madam Pomfrey looked at Dumbledore obviously very confused

            "Cameron's eyes are extremely light sensitive, the brightness in the in the dinning hall was enough to cause the fainting spell."

            "He becomes ill do to bright lights?" Madam Pomfrey asked Cameron nodded "Why didn't you put on your glasses if you knew this would happen?" Madam Pomfrey asked in a concerned voice, not the acquisition that Cameron was thinking he would receive.

            "I didn't want to look strange wearing sunglasses inside, I didn't want to er stand out" Cameron paused "Guess that plan backfired" he said

Dumbledore and Madam Pomfrey smiled

            "Cameron I would like to keep you for a little while longer I'll give you a potion to help you sleep when you wake up again you may go to the Gryffindor tower" Cameron nodded, Madam Pomfrey handed him a goblet which he drank Dumbledore and Madam Pomfrey closed the curtain and left Cameron alone. 

He could still hear them talking however. "He reminds me so much of his uncle, looking at him brings back so many memories. I remember when Remus would be in here laying in one of those beds after a full moon, and his little group of friends those 4 where always finding ways too sneak up here and visit with him, I'll never forget those 5 they where a handful, and up here at least once or 4 times a week with one of them having some kind of injury or spell backfire, Remus and Cameron both so much alike" Madam Pomfrey said.

            "Yes and like his uncle, Cameron has the employment of keeping yet another secrete, Cameron's identity must be kept a secrete, only a select few of the staff will know, not only what Cameron is but who his family is."

 Cameron could feel the potion taking affect he began falling asleep and was soon completely asleep. Dumbledore and Madam Pomfrey continued to talk though.

            "Why Professor, I understand the purpose of keeping the knowledge of him being half werewolf under the hat so to speak, but why his family, I understand that he is under his mother's maiden name Why? Why all the secretiveness?"

            "It was Remus's request, and I'm inclined to agree with his position, certain staff members, who know of Remus's predicament, will most likely get the idea that Cameron shares the same predicament which he does not. And possibly shun and discriminate him, you know very well that werewolves have never been fully accepted, nor are they respected even a half werewolf is feared though the Lupin clan is the only half werewolf family that I know of, the only reason Samric was not discriminated was due to his position at the ministry, and the friend he had gained there, you remember how close the Ministry came to passing a Werewolf Registration law years ago? If hadn't been for Charles Lupin's influence and position at the Ministry that would have been passed without haste. Remus is determined not to allow the same fear and discrimination that he faces to be cursed upon his nephew." Dumbledore said sadly         

            "Would one of these certain staff members be Severus?" Madam Pomfrey asked Dumbledore nodded,  

            "How is Remus?" Madam Pomfrey asked, "I wanted to be there for Samric's funeral but I was caught up into a family crisis."

            "He's doing well as much as much as can be expected at the least the fact that he has lost his brother and is now suddenly thrown into caring for a 11 year old boy. It has been a tramatic last few weeks for the both of them. Remus is worried about being able to take care of Cameron, he is afraid that he wont succeed as a father." Dumbledore had a hint of doubt in his voice as if he was entirely doubtful that Remus would not be capable of fatherhood.            "I however feel that Remus will fare very well as a father, at any rate, by Remus's request Cameron is to go by Cameron Jenkins, and I have decided myself who shall know about Cameron true identity, Professor McGonagall, myself, you of course, Serena already knew before hand." 

            "Now how did she manage that one?" Madam Pomfrey asked smiling a bit

            "It was Serena who found Cameron after his father had been killed, she found a boy laying unconscious in the middle of the road, she took him home and took care of him. She also accompanied me to Samric's house to meet with Remus." Dumbledore sighed "I hate to even think what would have happened to Cameron if she hadn't come along when she did."

            "Why? When I read the Daily Prophet, they said it was muggles had accidentally shot Sam, thinking he was a wolf." Dumbledore shook his head

            "The Ministry was keeping it all classified, I was informed by Maxwell Tomas who felt that I should be informed and he was hoping I could inform Remus. The Muggles where actually Death Eaters," Madam Pomfrey gasped Dumbledore nodded and continued solemnly

"They killed Samric knowing very well that he was a informer for our side. They knew all about Samric ability to transform into a wolf, and they knew he had a son who also had the same abilities, thankfully they didn't know what his son looked like nor did they know his name, just the fact that he was a half breed just as his father was. Cameron was hit by killing curse, thankfully Cameron wasn't hit directly. Serena says he has some kind of magic protecting him. It practically drained all of her strength to heal him. After they killed Samric the plan was to return to see if the wolf they had disabled was human or not, I'm terrified to think what might have happened if Serena hadn't come along when she did and taken Cameron with her. Which is another reason for keeping Cameron's true identity a secrete, his life could be in mortal danger if his identity is discovered, and I have decided that for the best Cameron will not be told the truth surrounding his father's death until he is older and better able to understand it."

 Madam Pomfrey's tears fell again. 

"Everything awful always seems to happen to the Lupin family doesn't it? That poor family."

Dumbledore gave a nod

"I have been thinking that Professor Sinistra, should also be informed, since Cameron will not be able to look at the Full moon for Astronomy class, she'll have to investigate a different assignment for Cameron." 

Madam Pomfrey nodded again, 

            "Well he should sleep for a little bit, when he awakes I'll send for Percy Weasley to come and fetch him."   

 Dumbledore nodded, 

            "I'll be in my chamber if you need me"

Madam Pomfrey nodded and checking on Cameron once again, she left him and headed to her desk to work on paperwork.

 ***********************************************************************

Guten tag folks, danke for reading, you've gotten this far now if you would just leave a review for me on your way out. Thanks again. *bows* Sharpsnout


	8. Singing siren in the middle of the night

Disclaimer: I think you know by now who I own and don't own. Like I said as long as you keep your paws off of Dan, Cameron, and Sam, we'll all get along just fine. Anyways. On that happy note please read and revew!!!!

***********************************************************************

            A few hours later Cameron slowly awoke he looked around and what had happened came back to his memory. The moonlight shone in through the curtain, and Cameron remembered it was a full moon; he cringed at that thought, thinking of his uncle. Before his dad had died, once a month, Remus would stay over at Cameron's house, and when Remus transformed into a Werewolf, Sam would turn himself into a wolf, and with Sam's influence Remus didn't act totally like a werewolf, when Cameron got old enough he too joined in as a wolf. When Sam had died, Cameron took over the job of controlling his uncles werewolf mind, it was not easy but Cameron knew Remus would not attack another wolf especially a young one. But now all Cameron could think of, was his uncle trapped in the cellar alone a full werewolf, trying to get out. Cameron closed his eyes and shook his head trying to shake the images out of his head. Suddenly his extra sensitive wolf hearing picked up something, _Is that…. Someone…… singing_? He silently crept to the window and opened it. Moonlight made the Forbidden Forest shine with an unearthly light. Or, was it because of the singing? Cameron struggled to remember what his father had told him about sirens….

"Cam, you're old enough to learn about a werewolf's greatest enemy," 

_"What silver bullets?" Remus snickered. He was young, only 25 years old, over for a visit. Samric didn't share in his joke._

_"This is serious Remus, Dad thought it was serious enough to tell me when I was about Cameron's age. Son, werewolves are at the top of the food chain. We're not entirely happy about this position but that's were we are. Only one other living being has the power to harm us without silver."_

_"What?" five-year-old Cameron was intrigued._

_"Sirens."_

_"Oh Sam," Remus interrupted, "Sirens only hurt us when they're on the defensive. We're not exactly kind to them when transformed. If I remember correctly we try to kill them."_

_"So they kill us because of our instinct?"_

_"Uhhh…"_

_"Thank-you. Now Cameron listen to me. A siren can _look_ beautiful and harmless, a flaky creature who loves to sing, but they're much more. Their magic lies in their singing. They can make anything they want happen with a simple song, or a whistle or a hum."_

_"They sound nice…"_

_"They aren't! They kill us Cameron. They hunt us down and cause us to explode! If you ever come across a siren, don't tell it that you have werewolf blood."_

_"I think I met a siren once," Remus murmured, "She was so young, a half blood I think… but then again maybe it was a dream. It felt like a dream. Heh, she was so cute, like the sister I always wished I had…"_

_Samric gave Remus an accusing look_

_"Remus, if you had actually met a half siren you wouldn't be here now," Samric snapped, "Half breeds are far stronger than full bloods. Because of the mixing of blood they can block human magic. Full bloods can do it too but half-breeds have an easier time. Also because they're half human, they harbor that stupid human fear of werewolves. Both of you know how powerful a half werewolf is, half Sirens are just as powerful as a half werewolf, maybe even stronger"_

_"Well to be fair werewolves happen to find half sirens as a delicious delicacy…"_

_"And they find hunting down half werewolves a delightful and amusing game." Sam said monotone "Another thing, if you are out on a full moon and near a forest, don't look at it. Siren's live by the moon and a full moon is their favorite type. When they sing during a full moon they use its light to illuminate everything, drawing werewolves to them to kill."_

_"Oh Sam be reasonable…"_

_"You can take this lightly as you want Remus, but you'll howl a different tune when you actually meet a siren…………"_

************************************************************************

Cameron smiled. The light was pretty but he had no desire to go into the forest. He listened hard and caught snippets of Serena's song:

"No matter how hard this wind/Tries to push me back/I recite a single spell and/Set the pace my own way/Anyone who's jealous of my power/And my beauty won't get in the way/I won't flinch from any opponent/As my cape flaps in the breeze/I want this, I want that/Hey, that's just how girls are/One slip and it's to hell you go/So you'd better not get in my way/Far away, I'm going where I want to/Don't want this journey to end/Even the worst of days I end with a smile/Far away, embracing all the magic/I wanna go beyond this day/With my eyes on my dreams I keep walking on/As far as I can/Get along, try again/Taikutsu na toki wa  warui yatsura/TAAGETTO ni kibarashi/SUTORESU mo tonde  otakara made te ni/Sureba yamerarenai/Okiraku ni chotto  asobu tabi ni/Mitasareta kibun da wa/SURIRINGU na hi no  ESSENSU wa/Oishiku nakucha dame ne/Are mo hoshii  kore mo hoshii/Onna no ko wa yokubari yo/Ikiru koto wa kirei koto ja/Toori nukerarenai/Far away, I'm going where I want to/Don't want this journey to end/Even the worst of days I end with a smile/Far away  itsu demo hitori ja nai/Chikara awase haruka saki/Yume ni mukai aruki tsuzukete yuku/Kagirinai hodo/Get along, Try again/Far away, I'm going where I want to/Don't want this journey to end/Even the worst of days I end with a smile/Far away, embracing all the magic/I wanna go beyond this day/With my eyes on my dreams I keep walking on/Far away  itsu demo hitori ja nai/Chikara awase haruka saki/Yume ni mukai aruki tsuzukete yuku/Kagirinai hodo/Get along, Try again/

 **********************************************************

The singing ended, but Cameron stayed at the window staring out across the forest. Why was his dad so bent against Sirens, Serena was nice maybe it was just full sirens, Cameron knew that there where a bunch of full werewolves that could be rotten. These thoughts ran through Cameron's head. _What happened between Werewolves and Sirens to make them hate each other so much?_ Cameron was sure it wasn't just the fact that werewolves always tried to eat Sirens, and it couldn't be just Sirens having enough power to kill a werewolf. Right then and there staring out the window with the cool night air blowing inside whipping at his face, Cameron decided that no matter how long it took, he would find out why Sirens and Werewolves hated each other so much, maybe even do something to change everyone's opinion. 

            "Mr. Lupin I'm very glad to see your awake but would you mind closing the window, it is fall must I remind you, therefore its quite chilly." Cameron heard a voice say behind him, he turned and looked, Madam Pomfrey was standing there smiling. 

            "Sorry Madam Pomfrey" Cameron said closing the window "I heard Serena-"

            "Yes singing, she goes out and sings at the new moon phase, apparently it's a Siren thing, you know she's half siren correct?" 

Cameron nodded 

            "She told me" 

Madam Pomfrey ushered Cameron back over to his bed, 

            "Let me just take one finally look and you can head up to Gryffindor" 

After examining Cameron taking his pulse and temperature she smiled.

            "Well everything seems to be back to normal. Now are you sure your well enough?" 

Cameron nodded

            "Yes thank you very much," he said

            "Before I call for someone to take you, please promise to wear your glasses when you need them, I don't want to have you back up here with another problem similar to this, all right?" Madam Pomfrey asked, giving Cameron a very stern look

            "I promise" Cameron said nodding; he took the glasses off the table beside his bed, and slipped them into the pocket of his robes.  

At the door appeared a glasses wearing red head boy, he was wearing Gryffindor robes and a shiny badge with the letter P on them. Cameron was positive he was a Weasley; the hair gave it away instantly.

            "Ah yes thank you for coming Percy, Percy this is Cameron Jenkins, I was hoping you as perfect would escort him up to the Gryffindor Tower, and explain things he might have missed after dinner?" Madam Pomfrey said to the boy who nodded

            "Yes Professor Dumbledore already talked to me" he turned to Cameron "are you ready?" 

Cameron nodded. He turned to Madam Pomfrey

            "Thank you again, I'm sorry for being such a bother"

Madam Pomfrey smiled

            "Cameron its not a bother if you get ill, that's what I'm here for. And Cameron if I may say, you are a spiting image of your uncle a remarkable spitting image of him." She smiled again and went back to her desk.

            "Come on then" Percy said, and Cameron jogged to catch up with him.

            "Now I'm supposed to explain the rules and other information that you missed." Percy said adjusting his glasses and looking at Cameron,

 Cameron nodded

            "As Madam Pomfrey said, my names Percy Weasley and I'm a Perfect, which means I have almost as much authority as a teacher, I believe you've already met my younger brother Ron?" Cameron nodded "All right first notices, as a first year you need to know that the Forest on the grounds, is forbidden to all. No magic between the corridors. Quidditch trials will start the 2nd week of term, if you're interested in playing for Gryffindor, you should talk to the Flight Instructor Madam Hooch. The last notice that was mentioned after dinner was the 3rd floor corridor on the right hand side is out of bounds. Understand?" Again Cameron nodded. "Now for the notices I told the other first years earlier. You will need a password to gain access to the Gryffindor Common room; all the houses have some sort of private entrance. The password for this week is 'Caput Draconis' now its Cameron? Right?"

            "Yes"

            "Do you have any questions?" Percy asked as they reached a portrait of a Fat lady. Cameron shook his head. "Right then, this is the entrance to the Gryffindor Tower, through this portrait, simply tell her the password and she'll let you in." To the Portrait Percy said "Caput Draconis" 

            "That's right deary in you go now" she said Cameron stared in shock, suddenly remembering that Remus had told him that the portraits talked but he hadn't expected them to move also. 

They climbed inside and Cameron stared around the Common Room, that feeling of pride hit him again, knowing his dad, his uncle, his grandfather, and many others from his family had stood in this same room, probably feeling the same pride he was feeling at this moment.

Percy smiled at Cameron, 

            "Something isn't it?" 

Cameron nodded, Percy pointed to a door off to the side of the round room. 

            "Up there is the 1st year dorms, you'll find your trunk and other items waiting for you, good night" and with that Percy walked through another door and shut it leaving Cameron alone. Taking a deep breath, Cameron walked through the door Percy had pointed too, and climbed the spiral stairs to what had to be one of the towers. Around the room, where 7 four-poster beds with deep red velvet curtains. Cameron found his bed next to Dan's; he could hear small sighs coming from behind the curtains and had to laugh. Pulling his pajamas, on Cameron slipped into the warm bed. Cameron didn't fall asleep right away, maybe he had been sleeping too long anyway maybe Madam Pomfrey's potion was still affecting him, instead he stared at the ceiling of his bed, and slowly he began drifting off to sleep and soon was fast asleep.  

************************************************************************

REVIEW TIME!!!!!!!!! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW, AND IF YOU WOULD ALSO PLEASE, NO FLAMES. FLAMES BAD COMPLIMENTS GOOD. DANKE!  


	9. Meeting the gang

************************************************************************

 A loud groan woke him up about an hour later; Cameron blinked a few times trying to remember where he was. Pulling the curtain back Cameron heard the groan again, and saw Dan roll right out of bed, he hit the floor with a *thunk*. Slipping out of bed, Cameron shook Dan awake. Dan's eyes opened slightly, Cameron took out his wand and used a charm he had seen used many times.

            "Lumos" he said softly and the end of his wand lit up with a light glow.

Dclamer: I own the names you don't recognize everything else belongs to J.K. Rowling

************************************************************************

            "Wha- where- am I?" Dan said "Cameron!" 

            "What?"

            "Your alive!" Dan said, 

Cameron looked at the ceiling trying not laughing, he put out the lit wand with a reversing charm, and chuckled, Dan was obviously still partly asleep. 

            "Yes I'm fine, you're the one that fell out of bed"

Dan looked confused, so not wanting to get into a big explanation, Cameron helped Dan up to his feet, Dan crawled back into bed and Cameron did the same.

            "Are you ok?" Dan asked, "What happened? One minute you where fine then the next thing I know you're on the floor unconscious and Professor Dumbledore is conjuring up a stretcher for you"

Cameron sighed

            "I'll explain in the morning, ok? I'm really tired though and we've got lessons tomorrow don't forget"

            "Aw wight, night" Dan said, falling back asleep. 

Sleep came harder to Cameron he just couldn't sleep. An hour later, Cameron finally figured out how to get to sleep, he imagined in his mind the song Serena had sung him when she had found him on the road the one that she had used to calm him. And with this song playing in his memory Cameron was able to slip back into deep slumber.

************************************************************************

The next morning Cameron was bombarded with questions from the other's in the dorm. And Cameron was able to meet them all properly. In the dorm along with Dan, were the other first year boys Dean Tomas, Seamus Finnigan, Neville Longbottom, Ron, and Harry. He simply told his new friends that he had to wear sunglasses to protect his light sensitive eyes and since he hadn't been wearing them he blacked out.

Once Cameron got used to things such as the stairs changing places, doors not letting you in unless you either asked them nicely, or tickled them, the walls pretending to be doors, and the ghosts. The ghosts weren't all that bad, except maybe Peeves. Cameron liked Nearly Headless Nick who was happy to point Gryffindors the right way. The classes where just like Cameron had been told about by everyone in his family. He agreed with everyone else that the history of magic was the most boring, thought Cameron was interested in the events they discussed. Cameron did like Charms and Transfiguration; he looked foreword to Defense Against the Dark Arts and Potion. However, as the Gryffindors would find out Potions would not become their favorite class. And Defense Against The Dark Arts wasn't all that great either. Cameron saw Serena when he arrived in the class, and found out that she was an Assistant Professor, Cameron noticed how nervous Quirrell the Defense Against the Dark Arts Teacher was, he had heard that Quirrell was always jittery, but Cameron noticed he was extra nervous around the students, more particular Harry and Dan. Serena was also tenser when she was around him. Cameron later found out it was because she and Quirrell were engaged and she was worried about…well everything. On Friday, Harry, Ron, Dan, and Cameron finally managed to get down to the Great Hall for breakfast without getting lost. Cameron ate his toast and listened to Ron.

            "Double Potions with the Slytherins" 

Cameron groaned, he hadn't been able to walk anywhere without a Slytherin teasing him for fainting. And it was getting old.

            "Snape's head of Slytherin House. They say he always favors them- we'll be able to see if it's true" 

Cameron swallowed 

            "Which teachers Snape?" he asked

George who happened to be passing and had heard Cameron pointed at the High Table, right at the pale faced teacher who had been glaring at him after he had been sorted. That was Serena's brother? They didn't look anything alike. Suddenly a whooshing sound filled the room, and Owls carrying the mail swooped in dropping off letters and packages. Dan's Barn Owl Merlin dropped a box of homemade cookies in front of him, just missing his bowel of cereal. Dan stared at them and poked at them with his spoon.

            "What? Their just cookies" Ron said

Dan looked at him in horror.

            "You don't know my mom's cooking." He said taking a bite of one, he sighed "Its ok one of our House elves made them" he said smiling "anybody want one?"

  Dan pushed the box down the table and a bunch of Gryffindors took one. Cameron took one and him and Ron stared at Dan.

            "You have House Elves?" Ron asked 

Dan turned beet red. 

            "Er, uh, um er ya sorta" he stammered "not by choice though"

            "Not by choice, Dan are you bonkers I'd love to have a house elf," Ron said

Cameron nodded

"Yeah me too, it be great to have someone to cook, my uncles cooking could kill somebody, and I'm not any better, our house is a complete disaster" Cameron shuddered "and that's when we clean it!"

A large screech owl dropped a letter in front of Cameron, he took it and read it to himself.

            'Cameron Remus Lupin!' it started out, Cameron groaned, "it took him a week to send this, sheesh" he said aloud

"Who?" Ron asked

"My uncle, it took him a whole week to send me a lecture in a letter, about me fainting during the Start of the Year Feast more specially not wearing my glasses. When I knew I should be."

"Wow your families close huh? If your uncle sends something before your parents do" Harry said. 

Cameron looked at the table

"Actually I er uh, live with my uncle, both my parents are er uh um dead," Cameron said and continued reading to himself. 'What where you thinking, you know better then to take your glasses off in a bright room. You're lucky that you didn't get more seriously hurt. It's happened before and you know it can happen again. Er sorry for lecturing Cameron, you know I just worry about you; it's not exactly pleasant when you receive an owl at 3 in the morning from the Headmaster, learning that your nephew fainted during dinner. When you're older Cameron you'll understand what goes through an adults mind when a letter like that comes. Congratulations on getting into Gryffindor though, I had a feeling you would, so your friends with Dan Tomas and Harry Potter, I'll never ask why friendships work out the way they do. And Ron Weasley too? I believe I've met his father on a few occasions, he knew your dad well. Write back as soon as you can and tell me about your first week. I want to hear all about it. Uncle Remus' Cameron grinned and slipped the letter into his pocket.

"Cameron, we're sorry we didn't know" Dan said

"It's ok like you said you didn't know, besides, I didn't know my mum at all, she died when I was born, and dad well er um…" Cameron's voice trailer off.

**********************************************************************

Ok now its your turn ppl. Please review I'd greatly apprcaite. 


	10. Fred andGeorge equals Miss Neal Quirrel

Disclaimer: I don't own everything cept some of the names you don't recognize, Dan, Cameron…..  Their mine, Serena and the pets belong 2 Clear Shadow. I own the half werewolf idea!!! So please read and review!!!

**********************************************************************

Potions ended up being worse then any of them had figured. Both Cameron and Harry had gotten the idea that Snape didn't like them too much. They where wrong, Snape hated them, he was particularly nasty to Harry, but he was also nasty to Dan, Cameron he just didn't like and glared at him every time he walked by, like he knew Cameron from somewhere but couldn't figure out where. Cameron felt bad for Harry and Dan, because they got the brute of everything. When Snape did roll call, he paused at Cameron's name, and gave Cameron a look like he didn't believe that was Cameron's last name, and glared at Cameron as if Cameron's true last name would appear on his face he also sneered.

"Mr. Jenkins, please remove those ridiculous glasses"

 All the Slytherins laughed as Cameron slowly took his sunglasses off and slipped them into his pocket. The light wasn't bright in the dungeons, and what little light there was came from candles _Snape is lucky its not all that bright down here _Cameron thought _or else I wouldn't agree to this_. 

Then Malfoy whispered

"Hey Jenkins don't faint now, wouldn't want Dumbledore rushing down here to 

Get a stretcher for you now would we." 

Cameron desperately wanted to say something back to Malfoy, but Snape's glaring at him brought him back to facing front and staring at the large cauldron in front of them. Snape also paused at Harry's name just like Professor Flitwick had. Unfortunately for Harry unlike Flitwick Snape wasn't falling out of his chair in excitement.

            "Ah yes, Harry Potter our new- Celebrity." 

He sneered when he reached Dan's name too

"Well, well, well, Potter and Tomas, hmm isn't this quite a coincidence, the famous Harry Potter and the famous Daniel Tomas, now aren't we missing some individuals from the little group?" he said sarcastically, 

Dan looked dumbfounded, and Cameron knew what he was thinking, Dan didn't even know what he was famous for, Harry did sort of, but Dan didn't. Why was Snape picking on them more then anyone? And what did he mean somebody was missing. He couldn't possibly mean Cameron, could he? _Maybe I should ask Uncle Remus who else was in Marauders group. Besides Uncle Remus, Max Tomas and Harry's Dad I think… who where the other guys in the picture_. Cameron thought.

Snape jumped right into a long explanation of what the class would be learning.

            "Potter, what would I get if I added powdered root asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?" Snape suddenly asked. 

Harry looked dumbfounded; he looked desperately at Ron, Dan, and Cameron, who looked just as stumped. Hermione's hand however shot up

            "I don't know sir" Harry said

Snape looked at Harry like he expected this and asked Harry another question

            "Lets try again. Potter, where would you look if I told you to find me a Bezoar?"

Again Harry looked stumped, Cameron had heard of a Bezoar before but didn't know what they where or where to look for one. Hermione's hand stretched up as far as it would go, and Cameron was sure the next question she'd be out of her seat.

            "I don't know sir" Harry said

The next question however Cameron did know.

            "What is the difference between monkshood and Wolfsbane?"

Cameron's hand shot up, anyone with werewolf blood knew what Wolfsbane was and had to know what monkshood was, because Cameron knew they where the same plant. Also known as aconite. Snape however ignored both Cameron and Hermione and continued sneering at Harry.

            "I don't know, I think Hermione and Cameron do though, why don't you try one of them" 

A few people laughed, Cameron, Ron, and Dan exchanged a grin. Snape however was not pleased. He yelled at Hermione to sit down, and launched into a speech answer his questions. And it was all Cameron could keep from saying 'duh' when Snape told them what the difference between Wolfsbane and Monkshood was and took a point off of Gryffindor. 

The class didn't get any better, for Gryffindor that is. Snape put them in pairs to make a simple potion to cure boils. Fortunately for both Cameron and Dan, they where pretty good at making potions, which gave Snape who looked slightly disappointed in his sneering sort of way, no reason to criticize them. But there where also no praises either all of Snape's praises where going to Malfoy. Next to Dan and Cameron, Ron and Harry where working together and next to them, Neville and Seamus where having a tough time, as Neville accidentally melted Seamus's cauldron and Neville's face began popping with boils. Snape yelled at Neville and sent him up to the infirmary. Then he rounded on Harry and Ron and began yelling at Harry making it seem like it was Harry's fault that Neville had accidentally added Porcupine quills before taking the cauldron off the fire. He took another point from Gryffindor. One thing that made it a bit better was the sight of Serena bursting into the dungeon. She was flushed from running and kept flapping a hand in front of her face. Cameron had the impression that she didn't want to laugh.

"What is it Assistant Professor?" 

Serena went, if possible, redder. As she struggled to form a complete thought.

"Weasley…Nealan…._ woman!_" suddenly she burst into hysterical laugher, sitting down hard on the floor. Snape was livid.

"Why are interrupting my class Serena?" 

Several students gulped. They wouldn't be laughing that hard if Snape had used that tone with _them_.

"Gred…. Forge…potion…woman!!" she was crying now, tears of laugher streaming down her face. She was still flapping her hand. Snape's skin turned the color of sour milk as he fought not to scream at his baby sister.

"Once more and if I can't understand you, you'll have to fix whatever it is on your own." 

Serena took a huge breath and when she began speaking it was very fast.

"FredandGeorgeWeasleygaveNealanapotionthatturnedimintoawomanTheyscreweditupitwassupposedtoturnhimgreen!" Snape took a step back, startled.

"Are you sure?"

"Ahhh, I _think_ I know what a woman looks like."

"Yes of course," Snape's voice was oddly tight. Cameron had a feeling he was trying very hard not to laugh, "I will attend to it watch the class for a moment while I make the potion to fix this…unfortunate…accident."

"Me? Cover a _potions_ class? Are you on crack?" Snape didn't answer, he was gone. Serena stood up and eyed the class wearily. The class eyed her back. Suddenly she let out a snort and burst into laughter again, this time the class joined her. The laughter quickly stopped, however, when Snape re-entered the room.

"Tell him to drink this directly," he handed her a bottle containing potion the color of bile. Serena nodded and sped off. When they left the dungeon an hour later Harry was still wondering why Snape hated him. 

            "Cheer up" Ron said "Snape's always taking points off Fred and George. Say can we come and meet Hagrid?"

************************************************************************

Now please tell me what you think I'd greatly appreciate it!


	11. Big drooly dog meets the half werewolf

Disclaimer: I don't own the names you recognize. The ones you don't,  (Cameron, Dan….) They belong to me, Serena she belongs to Clear Shadow!!!!

************************************************************************

When Harry knocked, the sound of someone moving around and a large deep barking came from inside. Then Hagrid's voice saying "back Fang back" 

Hagrid pulled open the door and let them in; he was holding the collar of a large boarhound. Cameron saw Dan's eyes light up. And Cameron remembered Dan mentioning that he had 2 dogs at home, 2 big massive dogs. So Dan looked like he was in dog heaven. Ron and Harry saw Dan staring, smiling at Fang too and began laughing.

            "Make yerselves at home," Hagrid said letting go of Fangs collar, the big dog bounded over to Ron and Dan and promptly began licking both boys ears, trying to do this at the same time.

            "This is Ron" Harry said pointing to Ron, "and this is Dan and Cameron" introducing everyone.

            "Another Weasley, eh? I spend half me life chasing yer twin brothers away from the forest." He looked at Cameron "Knew yer dad when he was here yer uncle too. With out them glasses you look a lot like yer uncle, more then ya look like yer dad. Yer dad was a good man sorry to hear what happened." 

Cameron nodded 

Then Hagrid noticed Dan who was very content sitting next to Fang 

"Yer Max Tomas's boy aren't ya?" he asked

Dan nodded shyly  

"Knew yer dad when he was here. Yup you look just like him same mischievous eyes."

Dan went red and grinned.

Harry told Hagrid about Snape's lesson saying how Snape really seemed to hate him; Hagrid however just brushed it off. They told Hagrid about potions and Hagrid got a kick out of the Weasley Twins turning Professor Quirrell into a woman. As Ron told Hagrid about his older brothers work with dragons Cameron looked around the hut, he felt something on his leg and looked down, Fang had gone to sleep on his leg, a pool of drool was forming on Cameron's robes, he smiled and scratched the large dog behind the ears. He was used to dogs, since most dogs could smell wolf on him, they either acted totally fearful of Cameron avoiding him at all costs or totally friendly acting like Cameron was just another canine friend. And Cameron was very relived to see that Fang had decided that Cameron was a canine friend.

 ***********************************************************************

A sign posted up in the Gryffindor Common room informed the first years that not only would their first flying lesson would be Thursday but also they would be learning with Slytherin. Flying seemed to be all the first years could talk about. Many talking about flying on their own brooms or how they played Quidditch. Cameron joined in this conversation talking about the times he'd flown his broom, and crashing his old broom into the house when he was 9. Dan told everyone how he played Quidditch with his dad and had once collided with a large sheet that was hanging outside too dry. He told them how he had flown out of control with the white sheet on his head and crashed through the house scaring both his mom and a few house elves thinking he was a ghost. It was all those from Wizarding families could talk about, Quidditch. Ron and Dean had gotten into an argument about Football and Quidditch. And Dan had proven his American ness, when he told Dean that the players on his poster weren't football players, they where soccer players. Then Dean and Dan had gotten into an argument over what was soccer and what was football. Dan had even gone as far as to bring out his collection of football and soccer cards to prove to Dean that he had it all wrong. Cameron and Harry had laughed watching the 3 of them arguing over sports. And had laughed even more when they caught Ron prodding Dean's poster of the West Ham football team trying to make the players move. Hermione was desperately trying to learn all she could about flying by studying "Quidditch Through the Ages" she lectured to everyone who'd listen at breakfast, and Cameron sighed with relief as the mail came. He got a package from his uncle, a new book, which he was glad to have, since he had finished "Lord of the Rings" nearly a week before and was desperately searching for something else to read. Harry looked at the book curiously. 

            "You like to read don't you?" He asked

            "Yup" Cameron said, "I'll read anything with chapters."

            "Even if its muggle?" 

Cameron nodded 

            "Especially if its muggle, I find that they do write very good books my favorite's are the older muggle books, the 1800s and 1900s authors. They wrote very good books. "Tale of Two Cities", "Oliver Twist", "Three Musketeers", "Tom Sawyer and Huckleberry Finn" any of them" Cameron said smiling, he opened his new book up completely forgetting the food at the table, and began reading his new book, by a muggle named Sir Conan Doyle, the book was called "Sherlock Holms and the Hounds of Baskerville." 

Dan glanced over at Cameron and nearly fell out of his chair

            "I'VE READ THAT!" He said loudly the Gryffindors all chuckled as Dan turned beet red and sat down again. "Er I mean, that's a very good book, " Dan looked up at the ceiling thinking "Cameron if you like to read so much I've got some horror books up in my trunk, their by this American Muggle named Steven King its called "Cujo" and another one called "The Stand" you can borrow them when you finish that one." Dan said going back to his bacon and eggs. 

Cameron had to laugh. 

A small barn owl a little bigger then Dan's dropped a package in front of Neville. Inside was a Remebrall. Cameron's grandfather had once had one, and it worked fine, till Cameron and Remus had used it for a game of Quidditch and it was the smallest thing they could find to a snitch. Cameron chuckled at the memory of his uncle bewitching it so it flew and remembering how it had flown right into a tree, smashing into tiny bits. Suddenly as he walked by, Malfoy grabbed the Remebrall out of Neville's hands, Harry, Ron, Dan, and Cameron, jumped to their feet, but they didn't get the chance they where hoping for, because McGonagall came swooping down like a hawk, and Malfoy handed the Remebrall back to Neville.

************************************************************************

Ok you've read chapter 11. Now if you want chapter 12 REVIEW!!!!!! Danke *bows*


	12. Flying lessons and duels

Discliamer: Come on you know who doesn't belong to me and who does by now right? So I'm not even gonna bother. Just read and enjoy!! *bows*

************************************************************************

At 3:30 that afternoon, Cameron, Dan, Harry, Ron, and the other Gryffindor First years ran down the front steps across the lawn. The Slytherins where all ready there, and 22 Broomsticks, some looked in worse shape then Cameron's old one had been when Sam and Remus where finally able to retrieve it from the fire flew, where it was stuck. Cameron could still remember what it looked like, split right down the handle, the bristles totally burned off and large cracks on the entire broom.

            "Wish we could've brought our own" Dan whispered to Cameron. Who nodded in agreement. 

            "What model you have?" Cameron asked.

            "Nimbus 1999 dad bought it for me for my 10th birthday, boy was mom mad."

            "That's the same model I've got" Cameron said grinning "and I got mine for my 10th birthday." 

Dan seemed happy that he and Cameron had so much in common. Cameron was just glad that he wasn't friendless. In fact now he had 3 best friends, and well he wasn't sure what to count Serena, as exactly she was well just Serena. Their teacher Madam Hooch had short gray hair and yellow hawk eyes.

            "Well what are you all waiting for?" she barked "Everyone stand by a broom. Come on hurry up."

Cameron stood between Dan and Harry; he adjusted his sunglasses hoping the teacher wouldn't make him take them off. If they thought there where problems in the Grand Hall on the first night, there where going to be worse problems if he didn't wear them outside.

            "Stick out your right hand over your broom. And say up!"

            "Up" everyone shouted. 

Harry's broom jumped into his hand, as did Cameron's, Cameron laughed as Dan's wobbled on its way up as if it was taking its sweet time not a care in the world. Finally it shot right up into Dan's hand nearly knocking Dan off his feet. Then Madam Hooch showed them how to mount their brooms without sliding off, and walked around correcting everyone's grip. Cameron, Ron, Harry, and Dan where a grinning widely when she told Malfoy that he had been doing it wrong for years.

            "Now, when I blow my whistle, you kick off the ground hard. Keep your brooms steady, rise a few feet, and come straight back down by leaning forward slightly. On my whistle… 3… 2…"

But Neville didn't even make it to one; he was too nervous and jumpy of being left on the ground that he kicked off hard before the whistle sounded. He flew up high, 20 feet at least; he slipped sideway off the broom and landed on the ground hard. There was a definite crack as Neville laid facedown on the grass, Cameron watched as his broom sailed off getting higher and higher before it finally sailed over the Forbidden Forest and out of sight.

 Cameron heard Madam Hooch say broken wrist as she helped him up.

            "None of is to move while I take this boy to the hospital wing! You leave those brooms where they are or you'll be out of Hogwarts before you can say 'Quidditch' come on dear" 

Neville walked with Madam Pomfrey's arm around his shoulder towards the castle. They had just left earshot when Malfoy burst out laughing.

            "Did you see his face, the great lump?"

And the other Slytherins joined in,

"Shut up Malfoy" Parvati Patil snapped

"Ooh sticking up for Longbottom?" said Pansy Parkinson a large Slytherin girl, "never thought you'd like fat little crybabies, Parvati."

            "Why don't you Slytherins just shut your flaps? For once" Dan shouted, "Do the entire Wizarding world a favor!"

Cameron, Harry, and Ron stared at Dan, he never talked back to anyone even if they where Slytherin, Dan wasn't the kind of person who stood up to people, he was the type of person who just let himself get walked all over which Cameron had noticed wasn't exactly the smartest thing Dan could do since that's what the Slytherins all did walk all over him. 

            "YEAH!" Cameron said coming up behind Dan, he wasn't about to let Dan get killed by a mob of Slytherins.

Malfoy looked about to say something to both of them when he noticed something in the grass.

            "Look, its that stupid thing Longbottom's gran sent him." 

He held up the Remebrall triumphantly. 

            "Give it here" Harry said

Malfoy's grin was pure evil

            "I think I'll leave it somewhere for Longbottom to find….. How about………up a tree?"

            "Give it here!" Harry yelled.

Malfoy jumped onto his broom and took off; he hadn't been just bragging he could fly pretty well. 

            "Come and get it Potter!"

Harry grabbed his broom 

            "No! Shouted Hermione Granger "Madam Hooch told us not to move….. You'll get us all into trouble!"

But Harry ignored her he leapt onto his broom and took off after Malfoy. As Cameron watched the scene spill out before him, he got the same feeling he got at a Quidditch Match, Harry was good, for someone who had never been on a broom before hand, Harry looked like he had been flying all his life. Cameron and Dan cheered as Ron whooped when Harry swooped. Harry and Malfoy where too far up too really see what was going on. Suddenly Malfoy threw the Remebrall, it a curd to Cameron, Malfoy must have run out of options. Harry zoomed towards the ball, his broom pointed straight down he was gaining speed he stretched his hand out, and just when the ball was a foot from the ground he caught it, and just in time pulled his broom up and toppled to the ground softly, still holding the Remebrall, Cameron, Ron, and Dan grinned and Dan slapped high fives to them. Suddenly out of nowhere McGonagall appeared. She was stuttering as she talked

            "How dare you… Might have broken your neck…"

            "It wasn't his fault Professor-"

            "Be quiet Miss Patil"

            "Harry was just-" 

            "Mr. Jenkins!"

            "But Malfoy-"

            "That's enough Mr. Weasley. Potter Follow me. Now!"

They watched as Harry followed McGonagall into the castle. And out of sight

As they walked into the castle. Harry's exciting ride on the broom was the big conversation.

            "You don't think he'll really be expelled?" Cameron asked "really?"

Ron and Dan looked like they where wondering the same thing

            "Don't know" Ron said 

            "They shouldn't expel somebody for something like that. I could see turning someone into something er unnatural or using an illegal curse against somebody." Cameron said thoughtfully.

 But everyone was in for a big surprise when Harry came down at dinner.

************************************************************************

            "Your Joking" Ron said loudly

Harry had just told Ron, Dan, and Cameron what had happened after he left the grounds with McGonagall.

            "Seeker!?" Cameron said

            "But first years never… You must be the youngest house player in about-" Ron started to say

            "- A centaury" Harry said "Wood told me"

            "Harry that's great!" Dan said, "Wish I could play for Gryffindor."

            "I start training next week, only don't tell anyone, Wood wants to keep it a secret." 

The Weasley Twins came over, congratulating Harry, and telling him that they where Beaters for Gryffindor. After they left, Malfoy and his two goons Crabbe and Goyle approached them.

            "Having a last meal, Potter?" When are you getting on the train to the muggles?"

            "You're a lot braver now that your back on the ground and you got your little friends with you." Harry said coolly

            "Yeah your Body Guards! Or have you goons moved up from Bodyguards and are now officially Secrete Service Agents? Or was the test too hard for you? Couldn't get past your names?" Dan said grinning, him, Ron, Cameron, and Harry laughed. Crabbe and Goyle glared at Dan. 

            "I'd take you on anytime on my own," Malfoy said, "tonight if you want. Wizard's duel. Wands only…No contact. What's the matter? Never heard of a wizards duel before, I suppose?"

            "Of Course he has" Ron said, "I'm his second, who's yours?"

            "Crabbe" Malfoy said "Midnight all right? We'll meet you in the trophy; room that's always unlocked." And with that they left. Cameron stared at Ron and Harry

            "I really hope you two know what you're getting yourselves into"

            "Of course we do" Ron said "No problem"

            "What is a wizard's duel? And what do you mean you're my second" Harry asked

Cameron groaned 

            "Yup this is a great idea"

            "Oh Cameron stop worrying" Ron said grinning ""Well Harry, a seconds there to take over if you die" 

            "That's a good thing to tell somebody" Dan said his mouth full of tapioca pudding. "I mean talk about comforting"

            "But people only die in proper duels, you know with real wizards. The most you and Malfoy'll be able to do is send sparks at each other. Neither of you know enough magic to do any real damage. I bet he expected you to refuse anyway."

            "And what if I wave my wand and nothing happens"

            "Throw it away and punch him on the nose"

            "Or bust his bloody shins in!" Dan said grinning putting on a fake English accent. 

Ron, Harry, and Dan stared at him and laughed "Ok, ok I know pathetic, but hey I'm still trying to fit into England. And er well I figured…er never mind. Just whip his head so hard he'll be cashing in his chips at Vegas! Bash his brains in, beat him into the ground-" 

            "Excuse me" 

They all looked up, it was Hermione Granger

            "Cant a person eat in peace in this place?" Ron said 

            "I couldn't help overhearing what you and Malfoy were saying-"

Ron muttered something

            "- And you mustn't go wandering around the school at night, think of the points you'll lose Gryffindor if you caught-"

            "Key word if" Dan muttered. 

She glared at him then chose too ignore him

            "And you're bound to be. Its really selfish of you."

            "And its really none of your business" Harry said

            "Good-bye" Ron said

            "Later Amigo!" Dan said

            "Er see ya wouldn't want to be ya?" Cameron said looking at Dan who grinned and nodded.

************************************************************************ 

            Serena watched her half brother's antics with mild interest. What she was actually trying to do was stay awake while he lectured her. The last time she had fallen asleep during one of his "brother-sister-bonding-lecture-time" talks she'd nearly gotten killed. Right now he was pacing agitatedly in front of her desk.

            "Severus."

            "………."

            "_Severus_"

            "………."

            "_SEVERUS!!!!!_" he jumped then turned to face her, "Look, between you and Nealan I'm gonna have a rut in m floor. I don't want a rut in my floor. I happen to _like_ my floor without the ruts. So either tell me one more reason why I shouldn't marry Neal or go away because I do have work to do."

            "He's fine for 19 years of his life then he goes away for a summer and comes back…. well…." he let the sentence trail off, Serena got the gist anyway.

            "Haven't you ever been so frightened that you were changed for good?"

            "No."

            "How about the night father was killed?"

            "Serena…"

            "Why won't you talk about that night? You're ready to harp on Neal's faults but when's the last time you ever looked at your own? You were scared that I'd gotten killed as well…it changed you. Your change was subtler than Neal's but it's there. It still hasn't left you. That concerned, protective air where I'm concerned. Do you even notice it anymore?" somehow she had managed to keep her voice even and calm, "Did you notice it then?"

            "This isn't about me," Serena slammed a palm on the desk.

            "Well maybe it should be! Next time you want to talk about Neal's problems, look at your own life! Until then I really don't want to hear it!" she grabbed a cloak and began leaving, but Snape grabbed her arm.

            "Where are you going?"

            "Out. Got a problem?" Serena glared fiercely at him until he let go of her arm, "C'mon Jade, Felicity," she left her office slamming the door in her wake.

************************************************************************

So you like you don't like? You want the next chapter? Tell me I wanna know, just no flames k? Guten Tag! 


	13. Pink bath robes and 3 headed dogs

Disclaimer: basically all I own is Dan, Cameron, and Cameron's half werewolf abilities, everything else belongs to J.K. Rowling and the creators of Greek Mythology!!! So read and review please!!! 

************************************************************************

At half past 11, Harry and Ron were preparing to go face Malfoy. Cameron asked to go along. Just in case Malfoy tried to cheat or something and brought Goyle along with Crabbe. Dan also asked to go.

            "I want to see Harry bash Malfoy!" was all he would say. The 4 of them climbed down the stairs to the common room. They had almost reached the door when a voice rang out making everyone jump.

            "I can't believe your going to do this, Harry" A lamp flickered on it was Hermione Granger, wearing a pink bathrobe and a frown. Cameron groaned he should have smelt an extra person in the area his instincts where telling him someone was in the room but did he listen to them? He hit his forehead with the palm of his hand for not paying attention to his instincts. Dan gave a snort hiding his laughter.

            "Look- at- her- robe" he said small laughs traveling between the words. "Its pi- pi-pink" He turned to Hermione "nice robes" he said still snickering. Hermione glared at him.

            "YOU!" Ron said, "Go back to bed"

            "I almost told your brother, Percy… He's a perfect, he put a stop to this."

_This girl is impossible _Cameron thought _there's no winning with her she's worse then a teacher!_

            "Come on" Harry said to Ron, Cameron, and Dan. He pushed open the portrait and climbed through the hole. Cameron had to hold a hand over Dan's mouth because he couldn't stop chuckling. 

            "Don't you care about Gryffindor? Do you only care about yourselves? I don't want Slytherin to win the house cup, and you'll lose all the points I got from Professor McGonagall for knowing about switching spells" Hermione had followed them.

            "Oh ya and none of us have ever gotten any points." Cameron said sarcastically. 

He had earned Gryffindor plenty of points not from Transfiguration but from Charms and Herbology.  

"Not as many as I have" Hermione told him

"You're right, forgive my mistake. All bow down low for the all mighty point earner of Gryffindor may she reign long and without mercy to her low biding non point earning subjects we are not worthy to stand in your presence for our intelligence is no match to her majesty." Cameron said he grinned and bowed lowly to Hermione who glared at him and rolled her eyes. Harry, Ron, and Dan chuckled.

"Cameron I thought you'd have a little more sense and a little more maturity then this-" Hermione started to say,

"Go away" Dan said.

"All right but I warned you, you just remember what I said when you're on the train home tomorrow, you're so-" But Hermione didn't get to finish she turned to head back into Gryffindor and to her surprise. The Fat Lady was gone. She had gone on a nighttime visits and Hermione was locked out of Gryffindor. Dan doubled over in laughter. "Now what am I supposed to do?" she asked

            "That's your problem" Ron said, "We've got to go we're going to be late" They hadn't even gone that far down the hall, when Hermione came up behind them.

            "I'm coming with you," she said

            "Oh no your not!" Cameron said

            "You are not"

            "Not in this life time" Dan said.

            "Do you think I'm going to stand out here and wait for Filch to catch me? If he finds all 5 of us I'll tell him the truth that I was trying to stop you-"

"Why you Benedict Arnold! Ooops excuse me technically you'd be a Betty Arnold" Dan said loudly "you'd turn your fellow Gryffindors in to save your own skin? How low can one person sink?"

            "-And you can back me up." Hermione finished ignoring Dan's comment Cameron glared at her, 

            "Yea we're going to be stupid enough to turn ourselves in just so you can get off Scot free? No way, it's your own fault for following us through the portrait! We didn't ask you to come with us did we?" he said.

            "But is it my fault you wouldn't listen to me?" Hermione said

            "You've some nerve-" Ron said loudly at the same time Dan said to Hermione

            "I'm sorry I can't hear you! I'm not listening"

            "Shut up all of you! I heard something," Harry said loudly

            "Mrs. Norris?" Ron breathed squinting through the darkness. Cameron sniffed the air. No it wasn't Mrs. Norris; it wasn't a cat at all for that matter. It smelt human. Suddenly the smell registered with his brain.

            "Wait a sec its Neville" Cameron said looking through the darkness. He could hear Neville's familiar snores; the others obviously didn't hear them. But Cameron's extra sensitive ears did. Neville had been curled up on the floor asleep. But woke up right away when they came near him.

            "Thank goodness you found me! I've been out here for hours, I couldn't remember the new password to get in to bed." He said loudly. Cameron glanced nervously around, with all the noise they where making he was surprised McGonagall or Filch hadn't been up here to find out what was going on.

            "Keep you voice down, Neville. The passwords 'Pig snout' but it wont help you now, the Fat Lady's gone off somewhere," Cameron told him.

            "How's your arm?" Harry asked

            "Fine, Madam Pomfrey mended it in about a minute." 

            "That's great Neville" Dan said

            "Good…. well, look Neville, we've got to be somewhere, we'll see you later-" Harry started to say.

            "Don't leave me!" Neville said, scrambling to his feet "I don't want to stay here alone, the Bloody Baron's been by twice already." They had no choice they had to bring Neville and Hermione.

            "If either of you get us caught, I'll never rest until I've learned the Curse of the Bogies Quirrell told us about and used it on you," Hermione opened her mouth, probably to tell Ron exactly how to use the curse, but Harry hissed at her to be quiet. The followed Harry along the corridor, Cameron walked next to Harry, keeping all his sense on the alert. His ears picked up every little noise. Every corner Cameron smelt the air, hoping that if he did smell cat, it was Felicity, he'd be in big trouble if it wasn't. They reached the Trophy room; Malfoy and Crabbe weren't there. Cameron's instincts began telling him something wasn't right. The minutes crept by. Cameron turned to Harry to tell him he was sure the whole thing was a trick when someone came in the room and it wasn't Malfoy. It was Filch and Mrs. Norris.

            "Sniff around my sweet, they might be lurking in a corner."

            "This way" Harry mouthed to them and the crept down the gallery of suits of armor. They could hear Filch getting closer. Out of panic Neville let out a squeak and took off running, he tripped and grabbed Ron around the waist, they both toppled into a suit of armor, the noise was loud enough to wake up the whole school. 

            "RUN!" Harry shouted and the 6 of them took off running down the hall. They stopped outside Charms classroom. 

            "I think we lost him," Harry panted; Dan was leaning against the wall trying to catch his breath. He took a puff from his inhaler and sighed with relief.

            "We've got to get back to Gryffindor tower, quickly as possible." Ron said and Cameron nodded in agreement. Hermione began lecturing Harry about Malfoy tricking them.

            "Lets go" Harry said. They hadn't gone that far when a doorknob rattled and something came shooting out  of a classroom in front of them. It was Peeves he caught sight of them and squealed with delight. Dan gave a groan, Peeves saw Dan and grinned evilly, they had all figured out that Peeves really didn't like Dan many of his practical jokes and such where aimed at Dan though they couldn't figure out why Peeves hated Dan so much.

            "Shut up Peeves… Please…. You'll get us thrown out." Dan said Peeves cackled

            "Wandering around at midnight, Ickle Firsties? Tut, tut, tut naughty, naughty, you'll get caughtie."

            "Not if you don't give us away, Peeves please," Cameron said

            "Should tell Filch, I should" Peeves said in a saintly voice, which gave Cameron the chills. "It's for your own good, you know."

            "Get out of the way!" Snapped Ron taking a swipe at Peeves, which was a big mistake.

            "STUDENTS OUT OF BED!" Peeves bellowed "STUDENTS OUT OF BED DOWN THE CHARMS CORRIDOR!" Ducking under Peeves they ran until they slammed into a locked door.

            "This is it! We're done for! This is the end!" Ron moaned They could hear footsteps; Filch was speeding towards Peeve's shouts. Hermione pushed them out of the way; she tapped the lock with her wand and said

            "Alohomora" softly, the lock clicked and the door swung open.

            "Nice one Hermione!" Cameron said as they piled into the room. They could hear Peeves arguing with Filch, then Filch getting mad at Peeves because Peeves wouldn't tell him which way they had gone. Neville began tugging on Harry's robe, Harry turned around to see what was wrong with Neville. He stared and tapped Ron's shoulder who tapped Cameron's who tapped Dan's who tapped Hermione's. They where in the Forbidden Corridor and Cameron decided the school had a very good reason for it being forbidden. They where looking straight into the face of monster of a dog, it took up the whole corridor. It had 3 heads all which where growling and snarling intently at them.

            "ITS GODZILLA DOG!" Dan said loudly. They where between Filch and death by a dog, it looked at Cameron and between its snarls sniffed the air.

_ Oh this is great _Cameron thought _if I could transform I could talk to him and we can get out of here safe, but I cant transform in front of everybody it really scare everyone. I'd be breaking my promise to Dumbledore and Uncle Remus, plus Serena would er hurt me. If he gets to angry then I'll do it but not yet, I don't feel like being feared by everyone right now_. Before Cameron could do anything, Harry opened the door and they all fell out of the room. Harry slammed the door shut and they ran down the corridor. They didn't stop till they had reached the Portrait of the Fat Lady on the 7th floor.

            "Where on earth have you all been?" she asked staring at them.

            "Never mind that-Pigs snout Pigs snout," Harry panted and she swung forward. They scrambled into the common room and collapsed into armchairs. Cameron sank to the floor leaning against one of the chairs. No one said anything for a moment, Neville looked as if he'd never talk again. 

            "What do they think they're doing? Keeping a thing like that locked up in a school?" Ron said breaking the silence. "If any dog needs exercise, that one does."

Harry turned to Dan.

            "Dan you know about dogs, what was that thing?" he asked.

            "That was a Cerberus 3 headed dog," Dan said in a serious tone "in Greek Mythology he guards the gates to the underworld for the Greek God Hades ruler of the underworld. He was supposedly a gift from Hercules after he completed his 12th task. Er that's a very long story so don't ask it'll take forever to tell trust me it would take a while. I've only seen pictures of him in my mythology books but that was definitely a Cerberus." Hermione glared at Dan, Cameron wasn't sure if it was because Dan had known something she hadn't, or because her temper was returning.

            "You don't use your eyes, any of you, do you?" she snapped "didn't you see what it was standing on?"

            "The floor?" Harry suggested, Cameron snickered "I wasn't looking at its feet, I was to busy with its heads."

            "No, Not the floor. It was standing on a trapdoor its obviously guarding something."

            "is there a echo in here or somthin, I just said that's what Cerberus are used for, guarding stuff. Important stuff. It's nearly impossible to get past them. Which is why they where such a prized procession of Hades. They prevented anyone from entering the Underworld because that was totally forbidden only the gods where permitted to visit the underworld and even then they had to get special permission from Hades. Cerberus also prevented anyone from leaving the dead I mean the dead went allowed to leave. And it is impossible to trick a Cerberus they're smart and powerful. They're the ultimate watch dog." Dan said he seemed please with himself that he knew something Hermione hadn't.

After glaring at Dan one more time Hermione stood up and glared at all of them.

            "I hope you're pleased with yourselves. We could have all been killed…. Or worse expelled. Now if you don't mind, I'm going to bed." Ron stared after her his mouth hanging open.

            "No we don't mind, you'd think we dragged her along, wouldn't you." He said.

************************************************************************

So? Did you like? My favorite part of that is when Dan shouts 'GODZILLA DOG' That part still cracks me up. What about you tell me what you think, I'd love feedback and constructive criticism however flames will not be tolerated. *Bows* danke


	14. Attack of the killer fan

Disclaimer: same as before. Not gonna bother. Anyways please review!!! 

************************************************************************

The look on Malfoy's face at breakfast was priceless, he was shocked that Ron, Harry, Cameron, and Dan where still at Hogwarts, tired but cheerful. Harry explained to Ron, Cameron, and Dan about a package that had been removed from Gringotts to Hogwarts. And spent a lot of time wondering what needed such heavy protection. Neither Neville not Hermione showed the slightest interest in what lay under the dog and the trapdoor. Hermione was refusing to talk to any of them. But they saw this as a bonus.

When the owls came into the Great Hall everyone's attention was caught by a long thin package carried by 6 screech owls. It was dropped in front of Harry then a note was dropped in front of him. He read it then passed to note to Ron, Cameron, and Dan. 

            "A Nimbus 2000" Ron moaned, "I've never even touched one."

They left the hall wanting to unwrap it in private before their first class. But they where stopped by Crabbe and Goyle guarding the stairs. Malfoy seized the package from Harry.

            "That's a broomstick," he said throwing it back. Cameron was pleased to see a look of jealousy on his face.

            "Its not any old broomstick, it's a Nimbus 2000. What did you say you've got at home Malfoy, a Comet 260?" Ron said grinning, "Comets look flashy but they're not in the same league as the Nimbus."

            "What would you know about it, Weasley, you couldn't afford half the handle," Malfoy snapped back "I suppose you and your brothers have to save up twig by twig."

Before Ron could answer Flitwick and Serena appeared out of nowhere.

            "Not arguing, I hope boys?" he squeaked 

            "Potter's been sent a broomstick, Professor" Malfoy said

            "Yes, yes that's right, Professor McGonagall told me all about the special circumstance, Potter, and what model is it?"

            "A Nimbus 2000," Serena whistled.

"Expensive stuff…probably took it out of all our pay checks…" Ron, Dan, and Cameron grinned widely at the look of horror on Malfoy's face. 

            "And its really thanks to Malfoy here that I've got it," They headed upstairs smoothing their laughter. "Well its true" Harry chuckled at the top of the stairs. "If he hadn't stole Neville's Remebrall I wouldn't be on the team-"

            "So I suppose you think that's a reward for breaking rules" came an angry voice. With out having to turn around Cameron knew instantly who it was. 

            "I thought you weren't speaking to us?" Harry said.

            "Yes don't stop now, its doing us so much good" Ron said

"The silence has not been defining" Cameron added,

            "If your trying to set a record for not speaking to certain people. The Guinness book of world records just called you just lost," Dan said.  After they bolted down their dinners, the 4 of them raced upstairs. 

            "Wow" Ron sighed as Harry brought it out.

            "Its so beautiful" Cameron said staring at it.

            "It looks like you could ride it in a race and you'd never lose" Dan breathed.

And it did, Cameron was proud of his broom, but the Nimbus 2000 was really something spectacular. Sleek and shiny, with a mahogany handle, and Nimbus 2000 written in gold near the top. Cameron couldn't wait for Gryffindors first match to see how it flew. 

Harry had to go meet Oliver Wood the captain and keeper for Gryffindor out at Quidditch field, too learn about Quidditch. While he was gone, Dan, Cameron, and Ron worked on homework. As he was writing his essay on levitation charms for Charms class, Cameron threw his quill down and took out a spare piece of parchment. He tapped the quill against his forehead and began writing to Remus.

'Hi Uncle Remus, how are you? How are things at home? Things are great at Hogwarts; I've explored a lot of the passages with Harry, Ron, and Dan, we've had a bunch of er small adventures. Don't worry though only one was life threatening. Kidding. Harry made the Quidditch team, he's Seeker for Gryffindor, and he just got his broom, it's a Nimbus 2000! My classes are going good. I still don't like potions though. Professor Snape is horrible to Gryffindor. Hey want to hear something funny you'll get a kick out of this. Ron's brothers Fred and George (their twins) they accidentally turned Professor Quirrell (Defense against the Dark Arts teacher) into a women! They meant to turn him green but they messed up. It was great; Serena came bursting into Potions class to ask if Snape could make an antidote to turn Quirrell back to normal, which he did. I think I forgot to tell you that, Serena's a teacher, well sort of, she's a Assistant Professor for Defense against the Dark Arts. Thanks a lot for the new book it was great, but could you send me my copy of 'Doctor Jekyll and Mr. Hyde'? I er already finished the Sherlock Holms book you sent, and this morning I finished a book Dan let me borrow. I need something else to read, I've had to resort to actually reading my textbooks um Kidding, Kidding. If it's not in my bookcase try downstairs in yours, I might have put it there. I've been wearing my glasses don't worry. Serena's kind of been on my case making sure I'm wearing them when I'm supposed to (personally she's got that hairball of hers following me around, and if I'm not wearing them when I'm supposed to boom! Serena comes out of nowhere with a giant fan. Don't ask really.) My other classes are going good too. In Charms we're getting close to making objects levitate. Well I've got to go finish my homework, bye! 

                        Cameron. 

Ps: thanks again for the book I really liked it.' 

Cameron rolled up the parchment.

            "Dan can I use Merlin to get this letter to my uncle?" he asked Dan who was playing Wizard Chess against Ron, they had abandoned their homework leaving it half done.

            "Sure, I'll go with you to send him" Dan said "lemme just try to beat Ron" 

Dan turned back around and stared thoughtfully at the board suddenly Dan grinned "Rook to H6." The Rook moved up 5 spaces and conveniently took out Ron's only remaining Knight. "Ok Ron your goin down now!"

"Think again!" Ron said grinning "Queen to H6" The queen moved across the board and with one swing took out Dan's rook. "Check"

"Ah man" Cameron grinned and sat next to them to watch. They were both tied. And Cameron knew they would be at this game for a while, because both Dan and Ron where exceptional at Chess. 

            "Tell you what I can go up by myself, you guys finish your game." Cameron said

            "You sure?" Dan asked not looking up from the board

            "Ya I'll be right back, thanks Dan" And with that Cameron headed out the portrait and up to the Owlery. When he got there, Merlin and Hedwig soared down to him.

            "Hi guys what's up?" Cameron said scratching both birds beneath their beaks. "Hey Merlin feel up for a flight?" Hedwig looked at Cameron grumpily "Sorry Hedwig, I can't use you cause Harry's at Quidditch practice and I can't ask him. Next time I promise." She gave a small hoot and watched as Cameron tied the letter to Merlin's leg.      "Ok Merlin can you take this to my Uncle Remus?" Merlin gave a hoot and spread his small wings wide. Then with a Barn Owl screech took off out the window into the night sky. Cameron leaned against the sill watching him. He looked towards the Quidditch field, but he couldn't see Harry. A cold breeze fluttered into the room blowing in Cameron's face. Looking at the half moon Cameron waved bye to Hedwig and headed off downstairs. Suddenly to his surprise something very large and white whizzed past him at face level. When he looked to his left he got the shock of his life. A large fan was stuck in the newly made dent in the wall. He looked around sharply. "What the heck!?! I'm wearing them! I'm wearing them!" Someone in the shadows chuckled.

            "I know. I just wanted to see if you were awake and not sleepwalking," Serena walked out of the shadowy corridor she had been standing in. She was wearing a long white weeding gown made of silk. It was see through on her upper chest and arms. The sleeves reached all the way down to her hands and looped around her middle fingers. Just barely visible under the hem of the dress were shoes that looked like they belonged in Cinderella. 

            "Well what do you think?" Serena asked, spinning in a small circle, "If you say anything else besides beautiful I'll cry."

            "Beautiful doesn't even _begin_ to describe it…you…wow," she curtsied.

            "Thank-you. Fifteen point to Gryffindor. I'll make up some excuse to give them to the house," she began to walk away.

            "Serena, who are you marrying?"

            "Why, Professor Quirrell of course," she called over her shoulder.

************************************************************************

HEHEHE KILLER FANS!!!!! MWHAHA Anyways. Its your turn send me a review, tell me if you liked or if you have any suggestions on how to make it better. I take them all I just don't accept flames. They come I remove. Later! *bows*


	15. Dan's secrete, unvailed

Disclaimer: I own nothing, 'cept the names you don't recognize aside from the other 14 chapters they appear in. Serena belongs to Clear Shadow. Ok I only own Cameron, Dan, and well Cameron's half werewolfness. Thanks to those who have reviewed. Keep 'em coming!!!!

************************************************************************

Cameron didn't notice how much time had passed since he had arrived at Hogwarts, until he woke up one morning and looking at his calendar realized it was Halloween. That morning Dan was in a very giddy mood, more then usual. He hopped the whole way down to breakfast. On the way he accidentally hopped into Hermione. Who was still not talking to them, and was still mad at Dan about the whole Cerberus incident.

"Why don't you watch where your going!" she said loudly "What are you so happy about?"

Dan didn't answer her but continued gleefully jogging down the corridor.

"Lets just hope he doesn't run into Mrs. Norris or Filch." Ron said as they ran down the hall to catch up to Dan. At breakfast Dan didn't touch any of his food. But continued grinning happily. When the mail arrived, it wasn't just Merlin who brought something. Merlin dropped a large box in front of Dan; it was just the first of many more to come. 3 more large boxes followed by 5 smaller ones. A small package brought by a Screech Owl, was the last one. Dan was completely hidden behind the boxes.

            "What did you do enter a contest?" Ron asked as everyone at the Gryffindor table stared at the heap of boxes. Dan stood up on his chair so he could see over the pile. He pulled the 5 small boxes off the top.

            "Anyone want some?" he asked calmly passing one of the boxes down the Gryffindor table inside where cookies. Another box he passed to the Hufflepuff table and another to the Ravenclaw table. Dan grinned and held up another small box.

            "You guys want any?" he asked the Slytherin table, everyone over there glared loathingly at him. Dan continued grinning though. Malfoy had a look of pure jealousy, normally he received candies, cakes, and lots of presents, this time all he got was a box of candy.

            "Going once? Twice? Your loss" Dan said.

            "Dan….." Cameron started to say. Dan grinned at him kind of sheepishly.

            "Er its my birthday" he said holding up a birthday card.

            "Your birthday's Halloween?" Harry asked Dan nodded and began opening the smallest package.

            "Wooooowwwwww" Dan breathed pulling out a silver pendent. On the pendent was a clear oval shaped crystal. A note fell out of the box. Dan read it to himself; his face went from a wide grin to a confused frown.

            "What is it?" Harry asked Dan shrugged. He slipped the chain over his head. And began eating a piece of bacon. Cameron did a double take when he glanced over at the pendent. The clear crystal was glowing bright blue. Cameron nudged Ron's elbow.

            "What?"

            "Look at that pendent thing Dan's got" Cameron said quietly. Ron stared at it.

            "What is that thing?" Cameron shrugged.

            "Dan can I read the note?" he asked

            "Sure" Dan said passing the note to Cameron. He didn't appear to notice the glowing crystal. Cameron read the note to himself it read:

            Happy Birthday Dan, Your mom wanted to wait till you where older to give this to you but I think that now that you're at Hogwarts its only fitting that you wear this. Once again Happy Birthday. Dad. Ps. Don't worry your mom didn't make the cookies.

Cameron folded up the note and handed it back to Dan who slipped it into his pocket. They stood up to leave and had reached the doors when Dumbledore approached them

            "Good morning boys" he said he turned to Dan "I see your family sent some birthday greetings" Dan smiled and nodded He took the last box of cookies out of his bag and handed it to Dumbledore.

            "Thank you, Serena has been eyeing those cookies since you've received them, subtly of course," Dumbledore said his smile turned serious when his old eyes reached the Pendent. "Mr. Tomas, would you mind coming with me for a moment. I believe its time you learned something of your families history." Dan looked at Cameron, Harry, and Ron with panicky pleading eyes. Then followed Dumbledore down the corridor.

They all figured he'd be back by the time they had their first lesson of the day. But he wasn't. And they where getting worried, Dan had been looking forward to making objects fly since Charms was his best subject and he had been really excited to learn how to make things fly. Professor Flitwick paired them up. Harry worked with Seamus and Cameron was with Dean. But Ron was stuck working with Hermione. Neither looked happy about this arrangement, and Ron became even madder when Hermione was the first and only one to make the feather levitate. On the way out of Charms Ron was still in a bad mood.

            "It's no wonder no one can stand her," he said to Harry and Cameron as they pushed into the crowded corridor. "She's a nightmare honestly." Someone banged into Harry knocking him into Cameron. He turned to see. It was Hermione. She was in tears.

            "I think she heard you" Harry said. Cameron nodded in agreement. She was a pain but Cameron kind of felt bad for her. But still, she did drive them all batty.

            "So?" Ron said, "She must've noticed she's got no friends."

They didn't see Dan until lunch and Hermione was nowhere to be seen. Dan was sitting by himself drinking a glass of water. The giddiness was gone and his grin was replaced by a serious frown.

            "Hey Dan where have you been?" Ron asked as they sat down next to him.

            "Yea you missed charms, we learned to levitate things." Cameron said helping himself to a piece of bread and butter. Dan frowned

            "I did? Darn it! Was Flitwick mad?"

            "No" 

            "Did anybody get anything to fly?" 

            "Not any of us, but guess who did" Ron said grumpily

            "Hermione?" Dan guessed They nodded and Dan rolled his eyes. "Figures"

            "Dan what did Dumbledore have to tell you about?" Harry asked. Dan sighed and took a sip of his water.

            "Well lets just say that I learned a little of family history." Dan said "something that I'm apparently supposed to know but my parents neglected to tell me." Dan seemed mad.

            "What?" Ron asked Dan held up the pendent, it was still glowing bright blue.

            "This thing, it belonged to my ancestor." Dan paused and took another sip of water.

            "Who was?" Cameron pushed gently he knew the answer himself but wanted Dan to say it.

            "Merlin" Dan said softly. Harry and Ron stared at Dan silently. 

            "Is that what Malfoy was talking about on the train?" Harry asked Dan nodded.

            "I-I-I'm going up to the hospital wing for a minute I don't feel all that great, I'll catch up with you guys later kay?" And with that Dan stood up and walked out of the Great Hall. Neither Dan nor Hermione turned up for the next class or the afternoon. On the way down to the Halloween Feast they overheard Parvati Patil telling Lavender Brown that Hermione was crying in the girls bathroom and wanted to be left alone. 

            "Do you guys think Dan's ok? He's been gone all afternoon and he's going to miss the Halloween feast." Cameron said as they entered the Great Hall. Thousands of live bats fluttered from the walls and ceiling, while thousands more swooped over the tables. Dan loved to eat and he had been excited about the Halloween feast, according to Dan his dad had told him all about it. For him to miss the Halloween feast something was defiantly wrong.

            "I hope so. The news probably shocked him" Ron said, "Know I'd be shocked if it was me."

            "He'll be his usually giddy self by tomorrow" Harry said, "at least I hope."

Cameron adjusted his sunglasses. He really wanted to take them off but he resisted that urge, he'd just have to suffer with it because he was beginning to get bumps on the top of his head from where Serena was hitting him with that fan of hers. That thing hurt.

Though the thought of if Dan was ok or not was still on his mind, Cameron couldn't help but get into the spirit of things. The feast was great. Cameron was just enjoying a piece of Roast Beef, when Professor Quirrell came running in. He looked absolutely terrified. He slumped against the teacher's table in front of Dumbledore

            "Troll…. In the dungeons…thought you ought to know." Then he sank to the floor in a dead faint, as Serena began fanning him with a giant fan. Cameron flinched remembering the several occasions on which he'd been hit by that thing.

Things where quiet in the Hall for about 2 seconds when everyone began yelling and panicking, even Malfoy was terrified. The screaming was hurting Cameron's ears. It took several purple firecrackers exploding from Dumbledore's wand to bring everyone quiet.

            "Perfects, lead you Houses back to the dormitories immediately!" Percy looked dignified.

            "Follow me! Stick together, First years! No need to fear the troll if you follow my orders! Stay close behind me, now. Make way, first years coming through! Excuse me, I'm a perfect!" 

            "How could a troll get in?" Harry asked as they followed Percy up the stairs

            "Don't ask me, they're supposed to be really stupid. Maybe Peeves let it in for a Halloween joke."

            "Trolls may be really stupid but their not smart enough to get into the Dungeons, someone had to let it in. Your right Ron, it had to be Peeves sounds like something he'd do." Cameron said and Ron and Harry nodded in agreement. "Dan doesn't know what he's missing though." Cameron tripped as they made their way through the crowded corridor and nearly took Harry down with him as he regained his balance.

            "You ok?" Ron asked 

            "Yea this place is as clustered as Snape's dungeon." Cameron said.

            "I've just thought….. Hermione….. the Dungeon."

            "What about her?"

            "She doesn't know about the troll, isn't the girls bathroom down near there?" Ron bite his lip and Cameron nodded slowly

            "Oh all right," Ron snapped "But Percy better not see us." Ducking down, they slipped into the Hufflepuff group, then slipped down a deserted side of the corridor and hurried off towards the bathroom. They just turned a corner when they heard footsteps.

            "Percy!" Ron hissed, he pulled Harry and Cameron behind a stone griffin. Cameron smelt the air, he could definitely smell troll. But there was a human scent in the air too. It wasn't Percy and it wasn't a troll thought, it was Snape. He crossed the corridor and disappeared from view.

            "What's he doing, why isn't he down in the dungeons with the rest of the teachers?"

            "Search me"

            "Maybe all the teachers are on a search for the troll." Cameron suggested.

            "Maybe" Harry said. Cameron began gagging a little, the troll's stench was closer then earlier. Cameron felt sick.

            "Guys…. Troll…. near by…. that smell its troll" he managed to say. At the end of the passages it emerged. And it was, 12 feet tall dull gray skin, body like a boulder and a baldhead. Cameron had only seen a troll a few times, but he knew they hated werewolves and Cameron knew they where known to take on a full werewolf during a full moon, and use the werewolf as a furry punching bag. Cameron gulped and leaned against the wall. 

The troll stopped in front of a doorway and peeked inside, a few seconds of hard decision-making and then it slouched into the room. Harry suggested they lock it in. So they crept quietly towards the door and Harry leapt towards it and locked it.

            "All right! We captured a full-grown mountain troll." Cameron said gleefully as they started to run back up the passage. When suddenly a scream erupted through the hall from the chamber they had just locked the troll in. 

            "Hermione!" The three of them shouted. They ran back down the corridor and unlocked the door and stumbled in. Hermione and Serena were shrinking against a wall and the Troll was heading towards them, taking out sinks along the wall as he walked.

            "Confuse it" Harry shouted to Ron and Cameron.

            "Oy Pea brain!" Ron shouted throwing a metal pipe at it. Cameron picked up some porcelain from the broken sinks and chucked it as hard as he could at the troll's head. It didn't notice the objects hitting its head, but he did react to Ron's yelling, giving Harry a chance to run around it.

            "Come on, run, run!" Harry shouted trying to get Hermione to follow him, but it was like she was frozen with fear and couldn't move. Finally Serena yanked on her robes and she moved.

            "Go. Go! Are you out of your mind?" It began advancing on Ron and Cameron. Even though he knew the risk he'd be taking, Cameron prepared to transform, but before he could even concentrate, Harry took a flying leap and landed on the trolls back. The troll howled in pain not because of Harry on his back, but because of Harry's wand up his nose. Riding on the troll's shoulders Harry was holding on as he went on a wild ride. Cameron and Ron knew they had to do something, Hermione was crouching low still scared. Serena was murmuring something, a bubble of silver colored light thrown around her and Hermione. Following Ron's lead Cameron took out his wand. And at the same time both boys shouted:

            "Wingardium Leviosa!" The club flew out of the troll's hand, hovered there for a moment then came crashing down on top of the trolls round head. The troll swayed on its feet then crashed down face first shaking the entire room. At first no one knew what to say, they stared at the heap laying in front of them, Cameron nudged it with his shoe making sure it wasn't going to wake up and attack them again.

            "Is it…… dead?" Hermione asked breaking the silence.

            "I don't think so" Harry said "I think its just been knocked out." He reached down and pulled his wand out of the trolls nose. It was covered with gray glob.         

            "Urgh…. troll boogers" he said wiping it on the trolls trousers. There was slamming noise and loud footsteps and the 4 of them jumped. They hadn't realized how much noise they had been making Seconds later McGonagall, followed by Snape, and Quirrell. Quirrell looked at the troll let out a whimper, sat on a toilet, and clutched his heart. Serena looked at Cameron, he gulped, a nagging sensation that she'd nail him later whipping around in his mind. McGonagall looked ready to blow up Cameron had never seen her this mad.

            "What on Earth were you thinking of?" she started "Your lucky you weren't killed. Why aren't you in your dormitories?"

            "Please, Professor McGonagall… they where looking for me." Hermione said from the shadows. 

            "Miss Granger!"

            "I went looking for the troll because…. I…I thought I could deal with it on my own…you know because I've read all about them." Ron and Cameron dropped their wands; Hermione was lying…to a teacher, the head of Gryffindor on top of that. "If they hadn't found me I'd be dead now. Harry stuck his wand up its nose and Ron and Cameron knocked it out with its own club. They didn't have time to come and fetch anyone. It was about to finish me off when they arrived."

"Well…in that case. Miss Granger you foolish girl, how could you think of tackling a mountain troll on your own?" McGonagall said staring at the 4 of them. "Miss Granger 5 points will be taken from Gryffindor for this. I'm very disappointed in you. If your not hurt at all, you'd better get off to Gryffindor towers. Students are finishing the feat in their houses." When Hermione left McGonagall turned on Harry, Cameron, and Ron. "Well. I still say you were lucky, but not many 1st years could have taken on a full-grown mountain troll. You each win Gryffindor 5 points. Professor Dumbledore will be informed of this. You may go." They hurried out of the chamber and didn't speak until they where 2 floors up.

            "We should have gotten more then 15 points," Ron said grumbling.

            "10 you mean, once she's taken off Hermione's"

            "Good of her to get us out of trouble like that" Ron admitted

            "Yea she didn't turn us in." Cameron agreed nodding.

            "Mind you we did save her."

            "She might not have needed saving if we hadn't locked the thing in with her," Harry pointed out. They gave the password to the portrait and entered the common room. It was packed and noisy. Hermione was standing by the door alone waiting for them. All that was said was a simple thanks, before they ran off to get food. Dan came in a few moments later, he still looked slightly pale. But seemed better then earlier. The other 4 told him of the encounter with the Troll and that seemed to perk his spirits up.

            "Wow a troll! What was it like? Are you guys all alright?" he said to Cameron, Ron, Harry, and Hermione. They all nodded "And I missed it." Dan complained.

"How about you? Are you feeling better?" Ron asked Dan nodded a little.

            "I'm fine now. It just wasn't something I expected you know." Hermione put a hand on his arm.

            "At least you know now." Dan nodded

            "I guess so, I kind of wish my parents had told me sooner." Dan said sighing.

************************************************************************

So now tell me what you think. I know it was kinda long. But hey least its up!!!!! So now on your way out please drop a teeney wittle review I'd greatly appreciate it.


	16. Quidditch

Disclaimer: if you don't know what I own by now something is wrong. And um I received a review from a Sori. Sori please think about the question you are asking. In the summary I say "enters Hogwarts with, HARRY, RON, and HERMIONE." Think about it enters? As in its his first year along with them? And as for SHARPSNOUT. He's my character that I added to the Marauders. His real name is Max Tomas and he is Dan's father and Remus's best friend (James and Sirius were best friends Remus and Max) So please read a little further then you did if you want to understand the story better. If you've read the Sorcers Stone its not that hard to understand. But thanks for the review anyways. Enjoy the rest of the fic and hope to hear from you.

************************************************************************When they entered November the weather turned very cold. The mountains around the school loomed over them like gray soldiers. Every morning the grounds where covered with frost and Cameron couldn't wait for it too snow. Quidditch season had begun. Gryffindor had their first match. Gryffindor versus Slytherin. Hermione had become more lenient on rule breaking since Cameron, Ron, and Harry had saved her from the troll. And even though Dan hadn't been there to help save her, her and Dan had become friends too. Hermione helped Dan learn more information on Merlin and Dan taught her about Greek mythology, which she seemed interested in and Dan was pretty much an expert on. According to Dan, he had read every Greek Mythology book that he could find and they believed him. The day before Harry's first match the 5 of them where out in the courtyard during break. Hermione had conjured up a bright blue fire that could be carried around in a jam jar. They where warming up when Snape came limping out. They moved closer together to block the fire, sure that it wasn't allowed. But their guilty looks gave Snape a reason to come over to them and take Harry's library book 'Quidditch Through the Ages' and 5 points from Gryffindor.

Later while Hermione was checking their charms homework, Harry decided he'd go ask Snape for his book back.

            "Better you then me" Cameron, Ron, Hermione, and Dan had said at the same time. 

When Harry came back a few minutes later. He told them about what he had seen in the staff room. 

            "You know what this means? He tried to get past the Cerberus at Halloween." Harry said breathlessly. "That's where he was going when we saw him… he's after whatever it's guarding and I'd bet my broomstick he let the that troll in. To make a diversion."

            I don't know Harry," Cameron started. "It all seems kind of circumstantial don't you think?"

            "You've been reading way to many mystery books Cameron" Dan said grinning. "You're beginning to sound like Sherlock Holms himself. Only younger and er shorter. Hey I can be your sidekick Dr. Watson!" 

Cameron shot Dan a look 

"Just listen, we can place Snape heading towards the 3rd floor corridor on Halloween and his leg is the evidence that he tried to get past the dog. But it would take someone with the ability to either control a troll or speak troll, to get it into the school. I don't think Snape can to do either troll isn't exactly a well known language."

            "I know Professor Snape is not very nice, but he wouldn't try and steal something Dumbledore was keeping safe."

            "Honestly Hermione you think all teachers are saints or something. I'm with Harry I wouldn't put anything past Snape." Ron looked at Cameron "even knowing how to control a troll besides what's there to know about Troll all you do is snort and grunt. But what's he after? What's that dog guarding?"

They all looked at Dan who grinned mischievously 

            "Be right back!" he said dashing up the tower stairs towards the boy's dorm.

            "He's feeling better I see" Hermione said.

Cameron nodded

            "He wrote to his parents, and they wrote back right away, they apologized for not telling him sooner and stuff like that."

A thud at the base of the stairs told them that Dan was back. In his hand was a thick book.

            "This is a Greek Mythology book, but it's a wizard version." He said holding it up. Harry stared at it as a God in a chariot rode across the pages with the sun. Dan began flipping through the pages mumbling under his breath.

            "Celmus, Centaur, Cephalus, Ah there you are Cerberus old boy."

Dan held up the book and showed a picture, a picture size version of the 3 headed dog growled and snarled at them from the book.

            "3 headed dog employed to Hades to guard the portals of death. Each of the 3 heads has a purpose. One head is turned to watch that none of the dead escape. One is turned to make sure the living do not trespass, and the 3rd is reserved for salvaging any of the dead who try to escape or the living who try to enter. The one used for guarding the underworld had only been tricked twice. The Cerberus is native to Greece but has been spotted all around the world. There are only 50 known Cerberus existing in the world. They're pretty harmless."

            "Harmless" Ron snickered "tell that one too Snape, bet he'd get a kick out of that."

Dan grinned and continued reading.

            "They only become aggressive when someone attempts to get past them and enter whatever it is they are responsible for guarding. They have a huge sense of responsibility and getting the job done and getting it done right."

            "So they can tell when a person is up to no good?" Hermione asked.

Dan shook his head

            "No, in fact they'll attack anyone who tries to get pass them, except the owner. Their just big dogs, they have that 6th sense about their owners. That's one way to get past them. Use the owner." Dan paused and began skimming the pages "it doesn't say the other way though. And it doesn't say what the one here might be guarding."

***********************************************************************

The next morning was bright and cold perfect Quidditch weather. At breakfast Harry looked terrible. He wouldn't eat anything. And Seamus didn't help especially when he told Harry that he'd need his strength since Seekers where the ones who always got clobbered by the other team. 

At 11:00 everyone poured into the stands around the field. Cameron, Ron, Dan, and Hermione joined Neville, Seamus, and Dean up in the top row. They had taken the bed sheets that Ron's rat Scabbers had ruined and made a banner out of it that read 'Potter for President. Dan and Dean who where both good at drawing had drawn pictures on it. Dean had drawn the Gryffindor lion and Dan had drawn a cartoon version of Harry going for the Snitch. Then Hermione and Cameron had performed a charm that made the paint flash different colors. Madam Hooch was refereeing and the stadium erupted with cheers when Gryffindor who where playing in red and Slytherin who where playing in green came out of the locker room. Madam Hooch blew the whistle and everyone took off and the game began. Lee Jordan, a fellow Gryffindor and friend to George and Fred Weasley was commentating being watched by McGonagall. As one of the Gryffindor Chasers scored the stands erupted with cheers from Gryffindor and moans from Slytherin.

            "Budge up there, move along." Came a deep voice. It was Hagrid.

            "Hagrid!" 

They all squeezed together to make room for Hagrid to join them,

            "Bin watchin' from me hut, but isn't the same as bein in the crowd. No sign of the snitch yet, eh?" 

            "Nope, Harry hasn't had much to do yet." Ron said

            "Kept outta trouble, though, that's somthin." Hagrid said raising the large binoculars. 

Ron was right, Harry had been just flying there in the same spot, only time he had moved was when a Bludger came flying at him and one of the Weasley's had hit it towards the Slytherin captain.

Suddenly there was a flash of gold and a mummer flew there the crowd. Harry had seen it because he was flying towards it neck and neck with the Slytherin seeker. Harry put on an extra burst of speed he was almost there when Marcus Flint the Slytherin captain came out of nowhere and blocked Harry.

            "Foul!" Screamed the Gryffindors

Madam Hooch gave Flint a stern talking to and gave a penalty shot for Gryffindor.

Dean was yelling "Send him off ref! Red card!"

            "What are you talking about Dean?" Ron asked

            "Red card!" Dean said angrily "in Football you get shown the red card and you're out of the game."

            "THAT'S IN SOCCER DEAN NOT FOOTBALL THAT WOULD BE CONSIDERED LEGAL IF THIS WAS FOOTBALL!" Dan said loudly.

            "FOOTBALL, DAN! YOU GET A RED CARD IN FOOTBALL"

            "SOCCER I'VE PLAYED SOCCER AND FOOTBALL BACK IN THE US YOU GET A RED CARD IN SOCCER!

            "FOOTBALL"

            "SOCCER IN FOOTBALL YOU GET A YELLOW FLAG! NOT A RED CARD AND A MOVE LIKE THAT IS LEGAL IN FOOTBALL!"

            "OK both of you its Quidditch not Football or soccer! So drop it!" Ron said stepping in the middle.

            "Soccer" Dan said under his breath and Cameron elbowed him for antagonizing.  

Hagrid sided with Dean and Dan though. 

            "They oughta change the rules. Flint coulda knocked Harry outta the air." 

Lee was having his own problems, trying not to take sides.

            "So…. After that obvious and disgusting bit of cheating-"

            "Jordan!" McGonagall growled

            "I mean after that open and revolting foul-"

            "Jordan I'm warning you-"

            "All right, all right. Flint nearly kills the Gryffindor Seeker, which could happen to anyone, I'm sure. So a penalty to Gryffindor taken by Spinnet, who puts it away no trouble, and we continue to play. Gryffindor still in position." 

Ignoring Dan and Dean who where still arguing over Soccer and Football, Cameron was watching Harry, something didn't seem right. Harry's broom was flipping out. It was as if he had lost control of his broom. Not paying attention to the rest of the team, Cameron kept his attention on Harry, he heard Lee saying that Slytherin had scored again and cheering coming from the Slytherins.

Now everyone was noticing something was wrong, Harry was now off his broom dangling by one hand.

            "Did something happen to it when Flint blocked him?" Seamus whispered.

            "Can't have" Hagrid said his voice shaking "cant nothing interfere with a broomstick except powerful Dark Magic…. No kid could do that to a Nimbus 2000." 

As soon as Hagrid said this, Hermione grabbed Hagrid's binoculars but she wasn't looking at Harry she was scanning the stands. Cameron suddenly realized what Hermione had. Someone had to be jinxing Harry's broom; there was no other exclamation.

            "What are you doing?" Ron asked

            "I knew it," Hermione gasped "Snape…. Look!" 

Ron grabbed the binoculars, and Cameron took a small telescope he had and looked where Hermione was pointing. Snape was in the middle of the stands opposite of them. He had his eyes fixed on Harry and was muttering nonstop under his breath.

            "He's doing something…. Jinxing the broom." Hermione said 

Dan grabbed the telescope out of Cameron's hands and looked. 

            "What should we do?" He asked his voice shaking.

            "Leave it to me" Hermione said running off.

Cameron yanked his telescope back out of Dan's hands and handed him another one that he had. The 3 of them watched Harry. It was almost impossible for him to hang on anymore. The crowd was all on its feet watching terrified. Fred and George flew up after Harry and tried to pull him onto one of their brooms, but every time they got close to Harry the broom shot up higher. Cameron turned the telescope onto Snape; he glanced around trying to find Hermione he watched as she knocked Quirrell over. When she reached Snape she pulled out her wand and lit Snape's robes on fire with a blue flame. It took Snape a good 30 seconds to realize he was on fire he let out a yelp. Hermione put the fire into a jar and ran back to them. Cameron turned his attention back to Harry he had regained control of his broom and had climbed back on.

            "Neville, you can look" Ron said shaking Neville who was sobbing into Hagrid's jacket.

Harry began speeding towards the ground when suddenly he clamped his hand over his mouth and hit the ground on all fours. He coughed and held up something gold. Harry had caught the Snitch, in his mouth! Flint began howling that Harry hadn't caught it he had nearly swallowed it. But it didn't matter, Harry hadn't broken any rules. Gryffindor had won by 170 points. But none of them heard this. Harry was being made a strong cup of tea in Hagrid's hut, with Cameron, Dan, Ron, and Hermione.

            "It was Snape" Ron explained "we saw him, he was cursing your broomstick, muttering, he wouldn't take his eyes off you."

            "Rubbish" Hagrid said, "Why would Snape do somethin' like that"

Cameron had Fang asleep on his leg again a new puddle of drool forming. Cameron made a face and tried to nudge the large dog gently off his leg, but it was no use. Fang was bigger then Cameron was, Cameron was trapped under him. The 5 of them exchanged a look, wondering whether or not to tell Hagrid. Harry decided to tell him. 

Hagrid dropped the teapot.

            "How do you know about Fluffy?" he said

The 5 of them looked at each other mouth's wide open.

            "FLUFFY?"

            "Yeah…He's mine…. bought him off a Greek chappie I met in the pub las' year…I lent him to Dumbledore to guard the…."

            "Yes?" Harry asked eagerly

            "Now, don't ask me anymore, that's top secrete that is."

            "But Snape's trying to steal it."

            "Rubbish, Snape's a Hogwarts teacher, he'd do nothin' of the sort."

            "So why did he just try to kill Harry?" Hermione cried "I know a jinx when I see one Hagrid, I've read all about them! You've got to keep eyes contact and Snape wasn't blinking at all, I saw him!"

            "She's right Hagrid, I watched him the whole time, and he didn't blink once." Cameron pointed out still trying to move the sleeping lump on his leg. His leg was beginning to go numb. And it was beginning to get pins and needles. Every time he tried to move pain shot up his leg.

            "I'm tellin' yeh, yer wrong! I don't know why Harry's broom acted like that, but Snape wouldn' try an' kill a student!" Now listen to me all 5 of yeh…. yer meddlin' in things that don' concern yeh! It's dangerous. You forget that dog, an' you forget what its guardin', that's between Professor Dumbledore an' Nicolas Flamel-"

            "Ah so there's someone called Nicolas Flamel involved, is there?" Harry asked. They all grinned and Hagrid looked furious with himself. 

************************************************************************

So like? Don't like? Tell me. JUST NO FLAMES GOT IT???? *bows* danke


	17. Nicolas Flamel

Disclaimer: You know who I own and who I don't so I'm not even gonna bother. Just enjoy the fic k? 

************************************************************************

Christmas was fast approaching. One morning in mid December the entire grounds was covered in several feet of snow. The lake was frozen solid and Cameron desperately wanted to go skating. The Weasley twins had been punished for bewitching some snowballs so they followed Quirrell and bounced off his turban, which everyone found very funny well everyone except maybe Quirrell and possibly Serena. It was also extremely cold. While the Common Room and the Great Hall had warm fires burning, the corridors where icy cold and Snape's dungeon was the worse. It kept them very close to their cauldrons to keep warm. Malfoy had turned even more rotten towards Harry since the Quidditch Match and Harry's catching of the Snitch. When teasing Harry about how a wide mouth frog would replace Harry, as the Seeker didn't work he began teasing Harry about not having a family. McGonagall had come around and got a list of students who would be staying for Christmas. Harry had signed up right away. The Weasley's where staying too, same with Dan whose parents where heading back to the US to spend Christmas in Florida as what Dan called a 2nd Honeymoon with the in-laws. Cameron however was going home for the holidays, same with Hermione. As they left potions an enormous tree blocked the hall. The enormous feet at the base of it told them it was Hagrid.

They offered to help Hagrid when Malfoy came out and began insulting Ron and his family. Before Harry and Cameron could stop him he lunged at Malfoy. Snape came out and took 5 points from Gryffindor for fighting.

                "I hate them both, Malfoy and Snape" Harry said

                "Ditto" Dan and Cameron said at the same time

                "JINXS!" Dan shouted. Cameron shot him an odd look. Dan just stood there grinning.

                "You can't say anything by the laws of saying stuff at the same time, I have too say your name 5 times." 

Cameron groaned. Sometimes Dan could be very immature, he didn't mean to but it ended up happening a lot of times. Cameron could understand it though, Dan was the youngest out of all 5 of them he had a right to act a little younger sometimes just not all the time.

                "OK, ok sorry I did it again, er Cameron, Cameron, Cameron, Cameron, Cameron."

They all grinned and began laughing.

                "I still hate them both." Harry said

                "Come on cheer up, its nearly Christmas I mean look at these two goofs" Hagrid said nodding towards Dan and Cameron who looked at each other and grinned widely "tell ye what, come with me an' see the Great Hall, looks a treat."

So the 5 of them followed Hagrid and his tree too the Great Hall. When they got there Cameron had to put his glasses on. The place looked great, but just very bright.

                "Ah, Hagrid, the last tree… put it in the far corner, would you."

There was holly hung around the walls and no less then 12 Christmas trees sparkled with icicles and hundreds of candles. Maybe he'd take off his glasses for just a moment, just too see everything normally. Cameron started to slip his glasses off when he felt something rub up against his leg. He looked down and there was Felicity. She gave him an accusing look.

                "What I wasn't doing anything I swear. I'm gonna put them back on. Please don't sic Serena and her humongazoid fan on me!" Cameron said too her. She looked at him like she didn't believe him but didn't say anything.

                "I FOUND IT!!!!" came a voice suddenly, seconds later they saw Serena wriggle out from underneath a table holding a struggling ball of light triumphantly. 

                "Uhhh…you think she heard my fan remark?" Cameron asked. Serena practically bounced over to them.

                "I did but in the spirit of X-mas I'll let it slide."

                "Caffeine Serena?" Hagrid wanted to know. The young teacher shook her head.

                "Nope," she said cheerfully, "Christmas spirit! Well that and the fact that I actually got all my shopping done on time!" she graced them all with a very mad, and luckily very rare, giggle, before flouncing off again.

                "How many days you got left until yer holiday?"

                "Just one," Hermione said "and that reminds me….. Harry, Ron, Dan, Cameron, we've got half an hour before lunch, we should be in the library."

                "Oh yeah, you're right," Ron said. He had to tear his eyes off the golden bubbles blossoming out of Flitwick's wand. Dan too wasn't budging; it took Cameron dragging him by the collar of his robes too get him out of there.

                "The library? Right before the holidays? Bit keen, aren't yeh?" 

                "Oh we're not working, ever since you mentioned Nicolas Flamel we've been trying to find out who he is."

                "You what? Listen here….. I told yeh…..drop it. Its nothin' to you what that dog's guardin'"

                "We just want to know who Nicolas Flamel is, that's all." Hermione said

                "Yeah we're just curious on who he is" Cameron said grinning.

                "Unless you'd like to tell us and save us the trouble?" Harry added                "We must've been through hundreds of books already and cant find him anywhere…. just give us a hint…. I know I've read his name somewhere."

                "Please Hagrid?" Dan said giving Hagrid a puppy eyed look that he was known for. When Dan used that look on somebody it was almost impossible to stay mad at him.

                "I'm sayin' nothin'," Hagrid said

                "Just have to find out for ourselves, then." Ron said and they hurried off to the library.

*******************************************************************

They had been searching through every book they could find, trying to find Flamel's name somewhere. But he wasn't in any of the books they looked through.

                "Sheesh this is worse then trying to find somebody in an old yearbook" Dan said as he closed the book he'd been flipping through. 

Hermione took out a list of books she wanted to search through. Dan was flipping through any books Cameron and Ron brought back, which they where just pulling randomly off the shelves. Harry was wandering near the restricted section. Those book you needed a special note from a teacher. They contained powerful dark magic and only older students studying advanced Defense Against the Dark Arts read them.

Cameron dumped a pile of books in front of Dan, 

                "Ron I'm going to search through them for now ok?" Cameron asked sitting next to Dan.

                "Ok" Ron called.

Cameron opened the book on the top of pile. 

                "'Greatest Magic inventors of the 21st centaury'" Cameron read aloud "why does it feel like I've already heard that title. More then a few times."

Dan shrugged

                "Beats me Maybe you have." 

He closed the book he was looking at a loud grumbling erupted from his stomach. Dan went bright red 

                "Er guess my stomach is talking" Dan said grinning. 

A few minutes passed. They still hadn't found anything and Dan's stomach was still grumbling it sounded like he had a train driving through his stomach. Cameron was surprised Madam Pince the librarian hadn't come over to find out what all the noise was. 

                "So you're really not staying over Christmas?" Dan asked

Cameron nodded.

                "I really want too. Really Dan I swear. But my uncle wants me to spend Christmas home. It's our first Christmas without my dad and he feels, and I agree with him that we should celebrate it just the 2 of us." Cameron said. 

Dan nodded

                "I understand. My mom wanted to spend Christmas at home this year, since it's our first Christmas I guess in York. We used to live in England when I was a baby then we moved to Massachusetts when I was er about a year. So mom wanted a old fashion English Christmas." Dan rolled his eyes and Cameron laughed "but Grandma insisted that mom and dad take a vacation just the two of them because Dad's been working too hard apparently. And dad said that Christmas's at Hogwarts are great and I should stay and enjoy it."

As soon as lunchtime came they headed out into the corridor. Where Harry was waiting.

                "You'll keep looking for me while I'm away, wont you?" Said Hermione on their way down to lunch. "And send me an owl if you find anything."

                "And you could ask your parents if they know who Flamel is. It be safe to ask them." Ron said

                "Very safe, as they're both dentists."

                "Cameron how about you your uncles a wizard right?" Ron asked

Cameron nodded

                "I'll ask him but I really doubt he'll know about Flamel, but I'll try." He said.

************************************************************************

So did you like? So u want the next chapter? Just drop a review and tell me. No flames however.


	18. Christmas shopping and Malfoy

Disclaimer: I own the names you don't recognize, AKA Dan and Cameron. I also own Cameron's halfwerewolfness that ideas mine, but Serena and her "animals" belong to Clear Shadow. Please read and review!

************************************************************************

The next morning after saying 'bye' and 'merry Christmas' to everyone Cameron and Hermione headed with a bunch of other students to the Hogwarts Express. The ride home was pretty much the same as the ride too. Cameron stared out the window watching as the snow covered fields and towns that lay before them. Him and Hermione spent the ride searching through their textbooks trying to find Nicolas Flamel. The textbooks had been the first place the group had searched through, but Cameron and Hermione decided just to skim through them once more.

            "Well that's it, there is nothing in 'Hogwarts a History' nor in 'The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protections' how about'One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi, Magical Drafts and Potions?'" Cameron asked. Hermione shook her head

            "Neither"

            "You know it be a lot easier if Hagrid would just tell us who Flamel is but something tells me he just wants to see us suffer." Cameron said putting his books back in his bag and taking out his own wizard chess set. "Want to play? I have an extra set"

            "All right" Hermione said putting her books aside.

            "Mind you I'm not all that great. I'm no Ron and I'm no Dan." He said as they began the game. The time flew by and before Cameron knew it they where pulling into Kings Cross Station. Cameron slipped on his bag and they joined the crowded aisle heading off the train. When they got off the train, there was a couple waiting for Hermione.

            "Well have a Merry Christmas Cameron, don't forget about Flamel." She said 

            "Bye and Merry Christmas too you too" Cameron said watching Hermione walking off with her parents. He looked around, people where meeting up with their parents and relatives. Cameron began getting worried his uncle was never late. Pacing in front of the train on the platform Cameron thought of past Christmas's and wondered how different this one really was going to be. Uncle Remus always spent Christmas with Cameron and Sam, Christmas Eve was when they all went out and got a tree. When his grandfather had been alive him and Cameron where the ones who picked out the tree, and then made Sam and Remus carry it home. Cameron smiled a bit _and Grandpa wouldn't let them use magic. He thought smiling widely at that memory. Christmas at the Lupin house was always interesting. Cameron's grandfather who was the biggest joker of the family always did something abnormal on Christmas Eve. Cameron could remember one Christmas when he was about 6, his grandfather had gone outside at midnight, wolfed out, and howled at the half-moon till Sam went outside and chased him inside with a garden hose. Cameron grinned. Things where definitely going to be a different Christmas this year, with just Remus and Cameron. Cameron sat down sadly on a bench now he was the only one there. Running his hand through his hair, Cameron took out his 'Dr. Jeykl and Mr. Hyde book' and began reading. Or at least he tried to; he just couldn't concentrate on it. Finally Cameron just gave up. Suddenly there was a *pop* and there was Remus._

            "Cameron?" he said looking around franticly. "Cameron!"

            "Over here" Cameron said throwing his backpack on and running over to his uncle.

            "Hey I'm so sorry I was late. I was at home cleaning and I completely missed the time. You haven't been waiting long have you?" Cameron shook his head

            "No, I was just getting worried." Cameron paused "wait a second you where cleaning?" Remus gave him a look that clearly said 'not a word.'           

"Anyways sorry about that, come on I'll take you Diagon Alley and we can get some Christmas shopping done." Cameron grinned

            "OK!" he said. Using a special Foo Powder station on Platform 9 ¾ they headed to Diagon Alley. At Gringotts Cameron took out some money from his vault. He wasn't going to let Remus waste his money on him. Outside the two sat on the steps.

            "Well how would you like to work this? Do you want to stick with me and do your shopping?" Cameron was about to reply when a tawny flash streaked by his ankles, skidded to a halt, and ran back at him colliding with his legs. Cameron blinked at it. It was Jade, the Chihuahua. 

            "Cameron?"

            "One of Serena's."

            "Erm- it doesn't _talk does it?" Cameron shook his head, "It's kinda cute actually…do __something."_

"What do you want me to do howl at her?"

            "If you think it'll help…"

            "Jade what do you want?" the Chihuahua backed up and took a flying leap into Cameron's arms. Tied around her neck was a piece of parchment.

            Dear Cameron and his uncle if he's there, 

            If you're reading this then that means you got off the train ok and that you uncle found you, (Hopefully) And don't think that I'm singling you out or anything. I sent Felicity to Hermione. She wanted to go to you but because of the whole sunglasses incident I figured that, _that _would be a bad idea. So I sent you a little canine friend to deliver this. I was just a little concerned for you, don't feel that I'm babying you I do this to most of my students. Have a good holiday see you later.

                                                ^-~

                                                    Serena

            "Is she usually that concerned?"

            "If you think this is bad, you should see how tweaked she gets around her fiancée. Or Dan for that matter only Dan loves it. He eats it right up."

            "Dan probably looks like his dad huh?" Cameron thought for a moment comparing the picture of the 5 Marauders back home too an image of his friend in his mind. Yup there was a huge likeness between Dan and his dad. Probably the same amount of a resemblance Cameron had to his uncle and father, or even Harry to his dad.

            "Yea I guess a little bit." Cameron said grinning. _"Knew yer dad when he was here yer uncle too. With out them glasses you look a lot like yer uncle, more then ya look like yer dad. Yer dad was a good man sorry to hear what happened,"_ Hagrid's words floated up through Cameron's memory, he looked at his uncle _do I really look like him that much_? Cameron thought.

            "So as I was saying" Remus said looking at the bouncing Chihuahua "lets say we split up and meet back here in say 2 hours. Then I take you too get some dinner and we'll find out what you've really been doing at school when your supposed to be studying Ok?" Cameron nodded 

            "Sure whatever you say hey wait a sec!" he said grinning Remus nodded and looked at his watch. 

            "2 hours got it? If your not here 2 hours from now I'm going to start to panic understand." Cameron grinned 

            "So 3 hours was that how long?" he said

            "Come back in even a minute over 2 hours and you will taste my Christmas cooking" Remus threatened

            "Ok, ok" Cameron said shuddering. "2 hours I promise"

            "And stay out of Knockturn Alley I mean it!" Cameron grinned mischievously  

            "Wouldn't dream of it" Remus's face turned serious 

            "I mean it Cameron, Knockturn is full of Dark Magic, it's the last place a werewolf needs to be caught in" Remus paused "Remember when grandpa took you to the Werewolf council and you met Elder Tyler?" Cameron nodded he vaguely remembered the old man his face had been scared and full of old battle wounds. But then again Cameron had only been 5 when he had last seen the Werewolf Council. Tyler had been at Sam's funeral but Cameron didn't talk too anyone there. "Well Tyler went down there in his younger days a short cut he called it, and one day he met up with figures in cloaks their faces completely hidden, some how, even Tyler doesn't know how, they knew he was a werewolf and they nearly killed him but they would not leave Knockturn alley it was how Tyler escaped. And when he became the Elder of the Werewolves, Tyler vowed that no werewolf who valued his life shall enter Knockturn."

            "Ok I promise I won't go any where near it." Remus smiled 

            "All right get going." With a wave bye, Cameron took off down the street towards Flourish and Blotts. He knew exactly what too get everybody. He had his whole Christmas shopping list planned out since the beginning of December; the only one he really couldn't figure out was Serena. He had even ventured to ask Quirrell what he planned on getting Serena, but he had muttered something about correcting homework and had taken off. Cameron took his list out of his pocket as he entered Flourish and Blotts.

            Harry: "Seekers through the century"

            Ron: "Hounds of Bakersvill, a Wizards version"

            Hermione: "History of Diagon Alley"

            Dan:  History of the legendary Balley Castle Bats or book about Merlin

            Serena: no idea

            Uncle Remus: new book figure it out later

            Send some other things too other Gryffindors

            Felicity: Catnip toy

            Jade: chew toy

Cameron gave a nod and looked around, it didn't take him very long to find all the books on his list. The only ones he hadn't been able to find was something for Serena and something for Remus. So he went up to the owner.

            "Um do you have gift certificates or anything like that?" he asked 

The owner smiled and nodded

            "Yup right here" he handed Cameron a gift certificate and Cameron handed him some money. 

            "Thank you" Cameron said as he left the store. He stopped in a Magical Creatures store and bought the toys for Felicity and Jade, but still couldn't figure out what to get Remus. Cameron glanced at his watch he was running out of time. If he couldn't find anything in the next 20 minutes he'd have to give Remus one of the extra gift certificates, which he really didn't want to do, because Cameron really wanted to get Remus something good as a way of saying thank you. Suddenly Cameron felt someone bump into him and he was knocked to the ground. His glasses were thrown off his face and landed a few feet from him. His presents also landed a few feet away. Cameron rubbed his eyes and they focused on the figure standing over him. He gave a groan

            "Well, well, well, what do we have here?" Standing over Cameron was Malfoy sneering at him. "If it isn't the 2nd charity case of Potters little friends. Cameron Jenkins"

            "Fancy seeing you here Malfoy why aren't you at home writing your letter to Father Christmas?" Cameron said sarcastically standing up. Malfoy's glare intensified. 

            "Well I didn't expect to see you here anyways after all you probably had to save for months too be able to buy anyone Christmas gifts. Did you sell those robes of yours too a cleaning store in need of rags for cleaning furniture?" He said sneering, "If you need too find some presents, I did hear that there's a very good sale down in Knockturn Alley," Malfoy looked at Cameron "or are we too afraid to wander down Knockturn?"

            "I'm not afraid of Knockturn I however do not find the Dark Arts something to toy with."

            "Or your just afraid that Assistant Professor Snape will come and attack you with her fan."

            "Shut up Malfoy" Cameron looked around "so where are your parents? Did they take your baby harness off you so you could explore Diagon by yourself? Or is your nanny somewhere really close watching you?" Cameron grinned "or did you ditch your nanny?" Malfoy looked ready to say something back but his eyes darted too where Cameron's sunglasses lay. Cameron followed his gaze and made a dive for them, but Malfoy beat him too them and picked them up.

            "Oh lookie here, little Cameron's precious sunglasses" Malfoy said sneering at him waving them around. "I wonder what's the real reason you need these things, because if your trying to look like a muggle you're not doing such a good job."

            "Give 'em here Malfoy" Cameron shouted, he glanced up at the sky the overcast sky was beginning to break any minute the sun would shine right on the street, Cameron had to get his glasses back before that.

            "Why should I" Malfoy said a hint of amusement in his voice he followed Cameron's gaze up too the sky. "I would enjoy seeing you faint like a girl again. Why would I want to miss entertainment like that, besides what have you given me?"

            "I have nothing to give you and you know that" Cameron growled

            "Sure you do" Malfoy eyed the presents Cameron had bought

            "You keep your bloody paws off of them!" Cameron was about to lunge at Malfoy when a voice called through the street.

            "Draco time to go, come on!" 

Malfoy looked down the street to where to voice had come from.

            "Coming!" he said and turned to Cameron he grinned evilly and dropped Cameron's glasses to the cobblestone with a sneer on his face he put his foot down on Cameron's glasses smashing them, he twisted his foot around grinding the pieces into the street. "Well Jenkins enjoy your holiday." And with that walked off down the street.

Cameron stared at the shattered glasses and glanced up at the sky bits of sun were breaking through and Cameron groaned, he hurriedly picked up his gifts and the pieces of his glasses and darted into a nearby store. A bell rang as he entered the shop; he glanced around the cluttered store. It was full of muggle and wizard objects. Cameron put his bags down and walked towards a glass case. Inside was a large gold pocket watch, Cameron grinned from ear to ear, he had found Remus's present. Cameron could remember that his uncle had always wanted a pocket watch.

            "Like the watch boy?" a voice said. Cameron glanced up; standing in front of him was an old wizard.

            "Yes sir, um how much is it?"

            "25 galleons" the owner said. "Normally twice that much since its such a old watch, but its been here for years and I haven't had any luck selling it, figure it out too finally go too a good home." He took the watch out of the case and handed it too Cameron.

            "What's so special about it?" The old wizard smiled

            "That's a very special watch. It's been passed around to different wizards and withes over the centauries. Given to them as a gift as a thank you for one thing or another. It will only open up if the person its being given too deserves it. Its one of a kind, they stopped making them when people began figuring out how to tap them to make them open up to anyone."

            "How do you know if it'll open up for them?"

            "You don't."

            "So if I got this and gave it as a thank you and it didn't open-"  

            "It means the person didn't deserve your thanks." Cameron reached into his pocket and extracted the last bit of money he had, equaling up to 25 exactly.

            "I'll take it." 

            "Sure son?" the old wizard said looking down at him Cameron nodded he was sure. "Whose this for? If you don't mind me asking?" 

            "Its for my uncle." Cameron replied handing the money to the wizard.

            "What makes you sure he deserves the watch?" Cameron looked at the wizard as he wrapped the watch in paper and put into a box.

            "He's been there for me, he's like my dad." Cameron said then thought about what he had just said. Remus had said he wasn't going to replace Sam and he hadn't, he was still the uncle Cameron loved to joke around with. But over the last few months Remus had become more then a fun loving uncle, he had become a father figure.

            "Well son I hope he enjoys the watch. Like I said its one of a kind and very special, he'll treasure it if it opens up. And here boy here's a special case to keep it in that's included in the deal."

            "Thanks a lot sir." Cameron said taking the parcel off the counter, he glanced at his own watch and realized he had exactly three minutes to reach Gringotts. Hurriedly picking up his other packages, Cameron glanced outside, the sun had once again disappeared behind the clouds and a light snow was starting to fall. Jogging along the wet street Cameron avoided other shoppers as he headed towards the bank. He was relived to see that Remus was not there yet. Cameron sighed with relief and sat down on the cold step. He jumped a little at the coldness then settled back down on the step. Cameron was beginning to lose feeling in his nose when he finally spotted his uncle carrying three large parcels two tucked under each arm and the third he was attempting to slide under his arm with the others. "Having fun Uncle Remus?" Cameron said grinning.

            "Oh yes loads,"

            "Why didn't you just magic them to float behind you?"

            "Because I couldn't get my wand out of my pocket."

            "Oh." Cameron said

            "Are you all set?" Cameron nodded

            "Do you need help?"

            "That would be great." Remus said as Cameron took the unbalanced parcel out from under his uncles arm. "What do you say we head home?" Cameron nodded

            "That sounds good." He admitted.

            "Well come on then lets get to the Floo station I just hope we've beaten the rush." Remus said with a sigh as the two walked off down the street.

******************************* 

Wow long chappy no? Anyways hope you enjoyed it. Please leave a review on your way out and I'll be happy to put up the next chapter. Also as a little note, after I finish the first year, I'm skipping the 2nd year and just going right to 3RD year, why? Because I already have half of 3rd year typed out and it's my favorite of the books. Anyways just as a note. Auf wiedersehen mein freund later!


	19. Home

Disclaimer: I only own the names you don't recognize; well most of them, Serena and her animals belong to Clear Shadow. Please read and review. And MerlinHalliwell you where wonderin about something in the 9th chapter. It wasn't a howler that Remus sent him, it was just a letter. You know how when you read a letter you can kinda hear the person who wrote it speakin to you. That's kinda what it was, sorry if I confused you. Trust me it wasn't a howler.

******************************* 

Stepping out of the fireplace and shaking the soot from his hair, Cameron looked around. The house looked the same; slightly messy, obviously Remus hadn't been cleaning, but gift-wrapping as there were signs of a mass attack of wrapping paper. Remus nearly bumped into Cameron as he stepped out.

            "Thought you were cleaning?" Cameron asked innocently grinning.

            "I was, the kitchens spotless." Cameron chuckled. "So I'll make dinner and call you when its, don't look at me like that." Cameron's eyes bugged out when Remus said 'I'll make dinner' Cameron stared at his uncle disbelievingly "I'm not cooking a large meal, its just sandwiches." Cameron sighed with relief, "oh very funny. Now what kind do you want?"

            "What do we have?"

            "Er, well I did just go shopping so we should have a lot." Remus paused thinking "you know what why don't we just fend for ourselves tonight?" Cameron nodded

            "That's fine. I'm not all that hungry anyways."

            "Christmas excitement?" Cameron thought for a moment, no it had nothing to do with Christmas, not entirely anyways, it was more that he was starting to really miss his dad. Cameron often thought about his mother, but didn't miss her like he now did his father. _How can you miss someone you never knew _Cameron thought all he knew about his mother was from what his family had told him and from the pictures of her. His dad however, Cameron had always sort of expecting him to be around forever. It never crossed his mind that he wouldn't be around anymore and for Cameron the thought of this being the first Christmas without his dad, was making his stomach hurt more and more. "Cameron are you ok?" Cameron looked up realizing Remus was talking to him.

            "Yeah I'm good, I…I'm just going to go upstairs and store this stuff in my room, I'll be down in a minute."

            "Ok, I'll set the table." Remus said still looking concerned as he watched Cameron take all of his belongings and purchases upstairs. In his room Cameron was glad to see that it was still the same. Well almost, Cameron saw his Quidditch figures sitting on his bookcase, not his desk where he had left them. 

            "Uncle Remus must have tried to clean them" Cameron concluded, his figurines were sensitive they didn't like being touched. Whenever Cameron tried to clean them they sped off around his room. Two of the figurers were of the famous Beaters Kevin and Karl Broadmoor from the Falmouth Falcons and the other was Cameron's favorite Quidditch player Darren O'Hare who had played Keeper for the Kenmare Kestrels. Poking O'Hare the figure sped swiftly around Cameron's room before finally coming to rest back on his desk. "That's better." Putting his things on his bed Cameron went back downstairs and into the kitchen. Remus had pretty much the contents of the fridge laid out on the counter. "Uh Uncle Remus?" Cameron ventured to ask.

            "Just pick and choose what you want." Remus said taking his own sandwich and sitting down at the table. Cameron nodded and proceeded to make a quick sandwich. "So" Remus said when Cameron sat down. "tell me about school?" 

            "Classes or school in general?" Cameron asked

            "Ok what's your favorite subject lets try that."

            "Charms is pretty cool and I like transfiguration." Cameron paused "what was yours?"

            "When I was a first year?" Cameron nodded "I'd have too say transfiguration." 

            "I thought it was Defense against the Dark Arts?" 

            "Well yes in my third year." Remus said

            "Why not in first?"

            "First year we had this old, old, professor didn't like to be bothered and had this thing for talking about his hunting trips bagging werewolves." Cameron went pale as he stared at his uncle who nodded. 

            "So what happened to this professor?"

            "Luckily for us he retired at the end of our second year." Remus smiled "Good thing for him, because the older we got the more creative our pranks became." Cameron grinned.

            "Bet dad loved that." 

            "Oh yes he was thrilled. Our third year, it was your fathers last, Max and I built exploding cauldrons then James and Sirius placed them innocently in front of the Slytherin Hall. Sam caught us after it had gone off threatening to send an owl to your grandparents."

            "That wouldn't have done much good, Grandpa would have gotten a good chuckle out of that."

            "If the entire school had seen what the cauldrons had done it would still be laughing."

            "What did it do anyways?"

            "Well Max had a real knack for potions, he placed something in the cauldron that turned the two unfortunate souls who were caught in the explosion different."

            "Different how?" Cameron asked excitedly he was feeling better now and was ready for a good laugh.

            "Well one had his nose lengthened considerably and the other's skin was turned a nice pinkish colour with purple pokadots." Cameron snorted and nearly fell out of his chair laughing. "Of course the victims of this weren't too happy threatened to curse all of us." Cameron laughed again then yawned. 

            "Wish I could see that." Remus sighed 

            "Those were definitely good times." He said 

"Who were the victims?" Cameron said "quote on quote" 

"I'll tell you when you're a little older. I'll probably wait until your out of school."

"Uncle Remus come on!" Remus didn't answer Cameron at first then he said.

 "uh Cameron" Cameron looked up "I just noticed um where are your 

sunglasses?" Cameron bit his bottom lip and tried to avoid his uncle's gaze. 

            "Er they kind of had an accident." He said reaching into his pocket and pulling out the broken pieces.

            "Kind of had an accident." Remus said staring at the pieces "what happened?"

            "They got stepped on." Cameron said truthfully 

            "By who?"

            "Just some guy in Diagon, bumped into me, doesn't even think he realized it stepped right on them." Remus gave Cameron a disbelieving look. "I can fix them don't worry."

            "No its ok, see I bought you another pair a few days ago. I wasn't sure what kind of shape your old ones would be in." he grinned, "guess that was a good idea hm?" Cameron nodded. "Their on the desk."    

            "Thanks."

            "No problem." Remus paused for a moment "hey that pair lasted you a while. They went through being borrowed by a talking cat didn't they?" Cameron grinned

            "Felicity would probably still have them if Serena hadn't caught her."

            "How is she?"

            "Who Felicity?" Cameron asked trying not to laugh.

            "No Serena."

            "She's good. But I think Professor Quirrell is driving her mad. He's so nervous all the time. I mean I walk into class and bam I'm hit with the smell of fear." Cameron paused for a moment "everyone says he keeps garlic in his turban to ward off vampires."

            "Well is he a good teacher?"

            "I guess. He really freaks out when Dan and Harry are around. Dan stayed after class to ask him a question on our homework, he muttered something about dinner and took off. It was only half past 10." Cameron yawned "I think I'm going to go upstairs. I've got wrapping to do."

            "If you need to send anything your going to have to wait until Garrison comes back."

            "Where is he?" Cameron asked, Remus's owl Garrison was a fast flyer and very reliable. 

            "Sent a Christmas card to the Tomas's." Cameron chuckled

            "Then he's going to be a while."

            "Why? I know they live pretty far north but it shouldn't be that long."

            "Uncle Remus, Dan's parents went to Florida too see his grandparents."

            "Leave it to Max to forget that detail." Remus said. "I'll tell you what, if you fall asleep before he gets back I'll come wake you so you can send your gifts to your friends ok?" Cameron nodded.

            "Ok, Night Uncle Remus." He said and took off out of the kitchen up to his room.

******************************* 

I know this one seems kinda short but the next chapter is comin soon I promise, until then please leave your thoughts. I wanna know what you think. I will take constructive criticism however flames are not welcome. *Bows* danke!


	20. Christmas memories

Disclaimer: I own Cameron, Dan, Charles, Sam, Alice, and the Half werewolfness/abilities. Clear Shadow owns Serena. Everything else belongs to the creator JK Rowling.

Thanks for the reviews I've already received I hope too hear from more of you!! 

******************************* 

Upstairs in his room, Cameron opened all the packages and spread them out on his floor. He took his quill from his bag and began labeling the little cards.

            "Ok, Harry check, Ron check, Dan check, Hermione check." He said marking off the names. He hoped Garrison returned soon, he wanted to get these out as soon as possible. Cameron had just finished wrapping Remus's, the last one, when he suddenly felt drowsy. Slowly he made his way over to his bed, he managed to get his shoes off before he finally fell sound asleep.

                        *Consider this a dream/flashback just in case anyone gets confused*

            "Cameron you ready for another Christmas!" Cameron heard his grandfather say. Once again Cameron saw himself this time he couldn't be more then 5 years old. He saw his grandfather, Charles who had passed away when Cameron was 9. Standing in the doorway of the kitchen was Alice Cameron's grandmother who had died shortly after her husband. Charles Lupin walked over to his young grandson and picked him up. "Your dad has this idea that your still too young to put the star on the tree, and your uncle thinks your old enough."

            "I'm old enough." Cameron said from his grandfather's shoulder.

            "Good enough for me." He pushed his grandson up higher so he could reach the top of the tree, Cameron leaned forward and placed the star right on the top, Remus stepped forward and with a tap of his wan the tree was sparkling with colours blinking on and off illuminating the room creating shadows on the walls. Now Sam stepped forward 

"Accio gifts." He said from upstairs and downstairs and from the hall closets came Christmas gifts. They flew around the room before settling on the floor under the tree. Charles looked around approvingly 

"Couldn't have done it better myself boys." He said 

"And if you boys are done showing off your Christmas decorating skills you can wash up." Alice walked over to Charles and pulled Cameron down from his shoulders and placed him on the floor "and join Cameron and me in the dinning room where dinner is waiting." She took Cameron's hand and led him into the kitchen. Cameron looked around, he remembered Christmas feasts at his grandparents house, Alice Lupin was a master in the kitchen, and had always been surprised that none of her cooking abilities filtered into her two sons and grandson. A turkey sat in the center of the table and Cameron felt his mouth watering as he saw his 5-year-old self-staring at the food. "And Cameron there's apple pie and pumpkin pie for dessert.

"Can I have a piece of both Grammy?" Alice bent down and hugged him 

"its Christmas Cameron if you want two pieces of both you can." Suddenly the scene faded Cameron gave a shiver and realized that he wasn't inside his grandparents house anymore they where outside, but Cameron couldn't figure out where, after all they already had the tree and that was the only time they went out- Cameron thought for a moment and felt a pang of sadness in his stomach. The scene became clearer and Cameron saw his thoughts where correct. The family was now standing in the cemetery. Remus was carrying Cameron who was leaning his head on his uncles shoulder arms wrapped around Remus's neck, watching. Alice was holding a Christmas poinsettia in her arms and Charles had his arm around her shoulders. Sam stepped forward and placed a hand on the grave marker. Cameron looked from the little him in Remus's arms too his father, he too stepped forward and read the marker even though he knew what it said. 'June Elise Lupin born June 26th 1955 died June 25th 1980. Beloved daughter, wife, and mother.' Cameron bit his lip and looked at his father, Cameron could see the sorrow in his eyes. Remus stepped forward still holding little Cameron, he put his hand on Sam's shoulder.

"We're going to take a walk." Remus said 

"Wait" Cameron said "I want to give mummy her present." He said Remus nodded and lowered Cameron to the ground, he walked up to the grave Remus brushed off the snow that had gathered on top, and Cameron placed a single red rose on top. "Merry Christmas." He said, Sam reached down and hugged his son's shoulders. Remus picked Cameron up.

"Be right back ok?" Sam nodded and Remus and Cameron walked away from his grandparents and father. Alice was brushing some snow away too make room for the poinsettia. 

"Where we going Uncle Remus?" little Cameron asked and Cameron too wondered where his uncle was going, Cameron couldn't remember this. 

"Just too see some old friends." He stopped in front of another headstone. Cameron leaned forward and read the marker; it was the Potter's headstone. Cameron thought for a moment, where his friends where probably at this moment. Dan was in Massachusetts, probably trying to fall asleep the night before Christmas. Ron was at home probably eating a Christmas dinner with his family. Hermione was probably somewhere in the world vacationing with her parents, and Harry, Harry was probably watching his cousin unwrapping his gifts while he had nothing. Cameron wondered for a moment what Serena was doing. He couldn't remember if she would technically be still in school. Cameron looked back at himself, nodding off still being carried by Remus who hoisted him up a little to a just the boy. Cameron really couldn't remember if he had really understood death when he was that young. He had known his mum couldn't come home that was pretty much it. He hadn't really understood until Charles had passed away, that was when Cameron really understood. 

"Come on Cam, you look exhausted I think you have had just a little too much Christmas excitement." Cameron watched his uncle walk off but made no attempt too follow instead he looked back down at the Potter's marker staring at it until the image blurred and he heard his uncle calling too him.

"Hey Cameron Garrison's back do you still want to send those gifts?" Cameron sat up and rubbed his eyes yawning. _What a weird dream_ he thought. 

"What time is it?"

"Almost midnight, he just got back." Cameron dragged himself out of bed and picked up the gifts he had wrapped. "Are you ok?" Remus asked

"Yeah I think so, just had a weird dream."

"about what?" Cameron thought for a moment not sure if he should tell Remus.

"About Christmas when I was five." He said. Remus smiled a little.

"That was a good time, surprised you remember that far back."

"I don't actually not a lot. All I really remember is me putting the star on the tree and you and dad decorating it with lights and presents and Grandmothers cooking." Remus chuckled. 

"I remember that." Cameron's face went serious for a moment 

"Uncle Remus" he asked

"Yes?"

"Are we going to go to the cemetery?" 

"Only if you want." Again Cameron thought about it for a moment then nodded

"Yeah I do." Remus too nodded

"We'll go tomorrow afternoon, after we open gifts and have breakfast." Cameron nodded. "And we'll actually have a Christmas dinner tomorrow. Cameron looked at Remus in horror. "Oh will you stop." Remus said chuckling "your friend Ron's mother sent an owl saying she was going to send a Christmas dinner for us and not too worry about making one."

"That's great."

"Tell me about it, I thought we were going to have to have sandwiches for Christmas." Cameron laughed and headed downstairs too send his gifts.

****************************************

Sorry if it seemed kinda short. I hope you liked it, just tell me if you did. As in review!!!! Once again I appreciate the ones I have already received. Well gotta go the Ketchup song is on!! *Bows and runs off*


	21. Christmas morning!

Disclaimer: I only own the stuff you don't recognize, (Cameron, Dan, Max (Sharpsnout) Patty, and Cameron's half werewolfness thing.) Everything else belongs too JK Rowling. Thanks for the reviews I've received I hope too keep hearing from you all!! 

                        ******************

Cameron awoke the next morning, at first confused too where he was, he had grown accustom too Dan's muttering and sighs and too Neville's snores. It had taken him a moment or two too realize that he was home, and it was Christmas morning. Cameron hopped out of bed and pulled his robe on. He dashed too the window and looked out over the yard, it was covered in white powder at least 3 feet deep. He grinned; he was going to have fun in that. Glancing at his clock Cameron realized how early it was. 5'oclock, that was early even for him. He shrugged it off and made his way down the hall too his uncles room. He pushed the door open slightly and saw that Remus was still sound asleep. Cameron shut the door and ran down the stairs into the kitchen. He put a pot of coffee on and resisted the urges too peek into the living room. It was a rule in the family that Cameron's great, great, great grandfather had started. On Christmas Day, no presents could be opened until the entire family was awake and ready. Besides he was 11 going on 12,  he was old enough too not get so excited about Christmas that he would break Christmas rules set by his relatives. Cameron grinned as the smell of coffee filled the kitchen. He knew that it wouldn't be long before his uncle caught wind of the coffee and came down, then Cameron could open his gifts and see if the pocket watch he got for Remus would open. That was the big thing Cameron couldn't wait for. He knew that his uncle deserved the thanks. The stairs gave a creak and told Cameron his uncle was coming. Remus stepped into the kitchen tying his robe.

"Hmm that smells like coffee." Remus said

"It's your favorite, hazelnut." Cameron said grinning "Happy Christmas." Remus took his cup and sighed pouring the coffee.

"Happy Christmas…." He said "why are you up so early? More nightmares?" Remus sipped the coffee "or is someone just too full of Christmas excitement."

"Dunno just couldn't sleep anymore." Remus held out a cup of coffee.

"Want some?"

"Really?" Cameron said

"Sure you're old enough." Cameron thought about it

"naw on second thought I'll stick with the traditional hot coco."

"You know if I didn't know better I'd say someone is a little anxious too open presents?"

"Is it that obvious?"

"No I'm just teasing." Remus took another sip and threw his arm around Cameron's shoulder. "Come on Cam lets go make a mess of my nicely cleaned living room." A pile of presents lay under the tree. Cameron dashed over and picked up the small parcel in which held the pocket watches.

"Here I want you too open this first."

"You don't want to go first?" Remus said pretending too be shocked 

"No I want you too open this." Cameron said handing the present too Remus. He carefully tore the wrapping off and opened the box. 

"Oh Cameron a pocket watch, thank you." Cameron held his breath for a second, then sighed with relief when the watch clicked open reveling the decorative design inside. 

"It's a special watch." Cameron said "it will only open up for a person who deserves it as a thank you" Remus looked at the watch then at Cameron

"I've heard of these, they stopped making them years ago."

"I know."

"How did you get one?"

"I kinda stumbled on the shop." Cameron said grinning "literally." Remus picked the watch up and looked at it as it twirled in front of Cameron. 

"Well let's see if this thing opens hm?" Remus held it in his palm and opened it up. 

"Wow" Cameron said looking at the watch it was beautiful, an ivory face complete with moon phases, minutes, hours, and seconds.

"Cameron this is one of the best Christmas presents I have ever received, thank you."

"Your welcome." Remus nodded and put the watch back in its case. He reached under the tree and pulled out a medium sized box.

"Now here is yours." Cameron took the box and tore off the paper. He pulled the cover off the box and stared at the contents. New books, Cameron grinned. The Three Musketeers, The Man in the Iron Mask, Shakespeare's Macbeth, Henry the 8th, and a Midsummer's night Dream, a complete book of Poe's work, the other two Lord of the Rings books that Cameron did not have, Two Towers and the Return of the King, the Hobbit, and Treasure Island. 

"Thank you!" Cameron said trying too keep his excitement inside.

"Your very welcome, I had too go into your room too see what you didn't have, I mean Cameron you have so many books its getting harder too know what too get you." Cameron grinned tried not too laugh. Remus looked at Cameron for a moment 

"What?"

"I stopped by your old house the other day." Cameron looked up at Remus. "You know keeping it clean and stuff." Remus paused "and you know your dad he liked too get ahead of things, he had our Christmas presents bought and wrapped." Remus's voice was cracking; he took a sip of his coffee. "I'll leave it up too you if you want too open it."

"Did you open yours?" Cameron asked shaking a bit, he knew his father always did his Christmas shopping early but even that early was a little weird. If Cameron had believed in things like Divination and stuff he would have been a little, how would Dan put it? Freaked, it seemed like his father had known he wasn't going to be around for Christmas. Cameron shook off the feeling and looked at Remus.

"Not yet I was waiting too know what you wanted too do."

"Let's open them." Cameron said Remus went first; Sam had bought his brother a new set of Defense Against the Dark Arts novels, written by William Good Remus's favorite author. Cameron smiled sadly as he opened his, knowing what it held. He swallowed as he saw he was right, new books, Dracula, Animal farm, and One Flew Over the Cuckoos Nest. Cameron stared at his gifts from his father sadly. Remus reached over and put a comforting hand on his shoulder. 

"Hey looks like you have enough too keep you busy for what a month?"

"Yeah maybe."

"I know you miss him Cameron, I do too." Remus said he paused then looked back at the tree. "Hey looks like you've got some gifts from your friends." Cameron looked and went over too the pile. The first one he pulled out was from Dan it was two books, the one was the one Dan had told him about, 'The Stand' and the other was the 'Shinning.' The card read 'Merry Christmas Cameron a word of warning, don't read these after dark if you scare easily.' Remus looked over his shoulder "you know I haven't seen Dan since you where a baby and yet I am reminded of Max." Cameron grinned and nodded. From Ron he had received a box of every flavor beans and Chocolate Frogs, Hermione had sent him an advanced spells book, why he couldn't figure out. He had even received something from Serena, Jade, and Felicity, they had sent him a pair of sunglasses and 'Journey too the Center of the Earth' Cameron grinned and laughed. The card read "Happy Christmas Cameron (the same too your uncle) I hope you enjoy the book, the sunglasses are from Felicity, also she sends her love too and I quote 'Fluffy' see you after break and enjoy yourself." "Well that was nice Serena and her critters."

"Yeah well Felicity sends her love Uncle Remus." Remus raised an eyebrow and rolled his eyes. Cameron opened the rest of his presents, from Harry Hedwig had brought a few boxes of chocolate frogs, he had received some small things from Dean, Seamus, and Neville, and from Hagrid and Fang a hand carved wooden statue of fang. Mrs. Weasley, Ron's mother had even sent something, a forest green sweeter with the letter C sewn on it. Cameron raised an eye brown and held the sweater up to get a better look at it. He pulled it over his head and was happy too see that it not only fit but it was very warm. Cameron then sat back and watched Remus open the rest of his gifts, Remus's pile was considerably smaller then Cameron's. The largest was from the Tomas's well from Max, the card said "too my best friend, use it well." Inside was a vacuum cleaner,

"Sharpsnout." Remus muttered as Cameron fell on his back laughing. Another gift was the actual gift from all Tomas's a new clock with a picture of the group. Cameron, Dan, and Harry had been baptized together. This picture was taken after that. Cameron looked at the clock it was nice but he wanted to go out in the snow. Remus seemed too read his mind and nodded "go ahead Cam; I'll call you when Molly's turkey arrives." Figuring Molly was Mrs. Weasley Cameron ran upstairs, got dressed, threw on his jacket and ran back downstairs in the kitchen he changed into a wolf, Remus was sitting at the table drinking his coffee and reading his new book. Ever few seconds he'd reach around the book, take a bite of his toast and put it back on the plate. Cameron wagged his tail and put his paws on the table and grabbed Remus's last slice of toast off the plate and hightailed it outside. By the time Remus realized what had happened; Cameron had eaten the piece and was diving into snow banks and having a great time.

**********************************************

So like? Good Chapter? Tell me so I wanna know. Later *bows* Danke


	22. Past, Present, and Future together

Disclaimer: wow talk about long time no updating? I'm sorry; I've been so preoccupied with other fics that I haven't had time for this one which trust me I didn't intend to do, I just got on a writing spur and I couldn't stop!!

So you know who I don't own and who I do, now this chapter may be a little how can I say this….W-E-I-R-D I didn't intend for that to happen it kinda did. But hopefully its sane enough to understand.

************************

Standing in the cemetery brought back memories, memories that Cameron would have preferred too forget.

"Are you sure you're ready for this Cam?" Cameron took a deep breath and nodded,

"Yes," it was time to face the thing he hadn't been able to face a few months earlier. Remus put his arm around his nephew's shoulders and together they approached the grave marker. Cameron knelt down and brushed the snow away from the words. Remus stepped forward and placed the poinsettia in the snow. Both of them stared at the grave for a moment, neither saying anything but both thinking of their family buried here, next to this grave marker, buried together was Charles and Alice on the other side of his parents, lay his great grandparents. Cameron closed his eyes and looked at the snow on his shoes, Remus and him where alone, their entire family was buried here. Remus knelt down next to Cameron and put his arm around his shoulders 

"I'm going to go take a walk; do you want to stay here?" Cameron knew where Remus was going, he was going to the Potter's grave, but Cameron wanted to stay here, he had to finally face his fear. Remus nodded and stood back up "I'll be right back ok Cameron, stay here." Cameron nodded not taking his eyes off his fathers name etched into the marble next to his mother's name. He sat on his legs ignoring the cold seeping in through his pants and chilling him. He took a deep breath still trying to realize that this was real. A noise behind him caught his attention; slowly Cameron stood up and brushed the snow off his pant legs, he looked around his heart beat quickening its pace. A sharp cold wind blew through the cemetery shifting the snow around Cameron he yelped and pulled his hands over his head and ducked down as the snow blew uncontrollably. Where had the wind come from? Was this natural or was it magic? When it finally died down Cameron closed his eyes to recompose himself, when a voice that sounded familiar brought him back to reality. 

"Wow that was scary, what happened?" he knew that voice looking up Cameron was shocked to see how right he was, himself as a five year old, like he had seen in his dream. "Who are you?" Cameron was speechless, what kind of magic was this, the kid seemed real enough, but was it really possible?

"Where am I?" another voice said this time a deeper voice "why am I here?" the man that stepped out from behind the tree resembled Remus, but it wasn't Remus, Cameron couldn't believe his eyes, that was him, as an adult. Cameron's mouth dropped open in shock, his past and his future, standing there with him. Cameron had read this in stories, but why was it happening for real? "Are you…" Adult Cameron said staring at Cameron and the little version of himself. "How old are you?"

"11"

"I'm five!"

"What about you?" Cameron asked his adult self looked at him 

"31," he said

"31!" Cameron exclaimed he looked at adult Cameron "do you have any idea what's going on?"

'None, I was at home enjoying Christmas with my family,"

"Family? You mean Uncle Remus?"

"No we're going to see him later, my wife…er our wife and I where making Christmas breakfast." He paused "I stepped outside to get some wood to put on the fire."

"Wife!?" Cameron exclaimed "we're married? To who?" the older Cameron looked at him and at the little one 

"Since this is the past I'm dealing with, it perhaps might be better if you don't know, my being here could change the future; I know since your me you are constantly reading we both know how time-traveling can affect the future. Remember the Time Machine?" Cameron nodded, the older Cameron nodded too and looked around "wait I know where this is, this is the cemetery." 

"Yes," Cameron said "it's Christmas, Uncle Remus and I came to put a Christmas poinsettia on mom and-" he stopped when he got a look, he looked over at his five year old self,

"I know where I am! This is where mommy's sleeping," Cameron looked at his older self

"However this happened, whatever the reason for this meeting, there are things you and him cannot find out. He cannot see those other graves, especially not dad's, he's not ready for that."

"Like I am?!' Cameron said "it's been nearly 4 months and I'm still not grasping it!" Cameron said looking down "this is the first time I've been able to sit near the grave

"You will, I did, it stops hurting as much. Remus is going to be there for you, same with Serena trust me I know this." He paused "maybe that's why I came here, to help myself." Cameron looked at the younger one 

"What about him?"

"Are you guys really me? Grownup?" 

"Sort of, this you when you're 11 and going to Hogwarts,"

"Hogwarts? I can't wait to go there!"

"And I'm when you're much older."

"Your grey like daddy and Uncle Remus," Cameron had noticed that too

"Remus will explain it to you when you're older; let's just say it's a family trait Cam,"

"That's what grandpa and Uncle Remus calls me!"

"I know," he looked at Cameron "I should have remembered I was speaking to a five year old, he doesn't really understand. Luckily when he tells Grandpa, Grandma, Dad, and Remus, their just going to think it was a very elaborate dream." He paused "and I think he's here to remind you that your still surrounded by family, even though their not with us in person, all of them, with us in spirit especially mum, she's looking out for all of us." Cameron nodded

"How are you guys going to get back?"

"Hopefully the same way we came." A wind blew up again

"Bye!" the five year old said waving and suddenly he was gone

"Guess I'm next, Cameron?"

"Ya?"

"All the magic I've seen this is the only one I can't explain, something's just happen, maybe it's because at Christmas all three of us are thinking the same thing, those we've lost." Cameron nodded "and that brought us to each other, and like I said…trust me, things will be better it takes time, but don't turn away from those who care about you, I guess that's pretty much the only advice I can give you without altering the future." And with that he was gone. Cameron blinked and looked around, had that really happened? Or was he finally losing it?

"Cameron?" he looked up and saw Remus walking towards him "are you all set?" he put his hand on Cameron's shoulder "Cameron what happened your pale, you look like you've seen a ghost."

"Pretty close to it," Cameron replied

"What do you mean?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

*********************************

Ok so was the chapter screwy? I really hope not, but it was a spur of the moment thing and when that happens I just go with it…..Just lemme know what you think ok?

*bows*

Sharpsnout


End file.
